TIME AND PLACE
by Cybelluk
Summary: Dick starts his new school late due to an injury picked up while out on patrol with Batman. He quickly makes some new friends and an enemy.
1. Chapter 1

TIME AND PLACE: I didnt create the origional main characters, but thanks to D.C. for doing so

**TIME AND PLACE**

**Chapter one**

Clutching a pile of books, his bag over his shoulder Dick hurried down the corridor. He re checked the piece of paper the secretary had given him with directions to the room he was heading for.

He was two weeks late starting the new term due to having couple of ribs broken while out on a mission as Robin. Bruce had been quite badly bruised too. Dr Thompkins had said they both had to rest up, ordered them to in fact. Bruce had told him that he might have the injuries but he could still study, and Alfred had collected his work from the school.

He was a little apprehensive; it was quite a big thing starting at a new school. Although he had made some friends at his previous school, high school was more daunting because of the sheer numbers of pupils. He could more than hold his own academically, despite not having attended school until he went to live with Bruce. In fact he was starting high school a year above that of his contemporaries, partly due to the fact that Bruce had made him study hard, but also because he was a quick study.

He found the door he was searching for. He was now almost half an hour late. He had had to wait to be seen by the secretary as she was busy with other 'duties' that needed more immediate attention. Thankfully she had added a note excusing his late arrival.

Taking a deep breath he knocked and entered.

As he expected the whole class's attention was directed at him as he approached the tutor. A buzz of whispered remarks spiralled around the room.

The tutor, a Mr Franks peered at him over his half moon glasses.

"Yes?" he inquired sternly.

Dick handed him the slip of paper. Mr Franks studied the note as if he was sucking up the words from the paper.

"Very well Mr Grayson, I will excuse your tardiness today in light of the exceptional circumstances. There is an empty seat over there." He indicated by waving his hand.

Dick took the seat indicated; it was about halfway down the row next to the window.

"Hurry up and get settled." Mr Franks ordered sharply. "We are studying Shakespeare's Henry V, do you have the book?"

"Yes Sir." Dick answered pulling his copy from his bag along with his note book and pens.

"Well, just for the sake of the late arrival we will recap." Mr Franks told the rest of the class.

A groan went around the room. Dick coloured slightly.

"Not a good start." He thought to himself.

"We were discussing King Henry's character, in particular his religious nature. Class seems to be having trouble understanding this. Mr Grayson maybe you can enlighten us by explaining how he deals with the problem of his conscience over the French issue."

"Ok, try putting me on the spot why don't you." Dick thought as he opened his book.

"Well, Mr Grayson?" Mr Franks demanded impatiently.

Dick cleared his throat.

"As I understand it, Shakespeare is constantly demonstrating throughout the play that Henry is an ideal 'Christian King'. In the opening scenes Henry's worried about whether or not his claim to French lands and the Crown are religiously 'right'. So he goes to the Archbishop and asks 'In the name of God' to religiously 'unfold'. He relies heavily on the Archbishops advice. It's after the battle of Agincourt that he is the first to praise God for his victory, but his triumph is marred by the worry that the people of England will praise him rather than God."

Mr Franks regarded Dick with an icy stare for a few moments.

"I take it you have read the whole of the play. We will see if you demonstrate such a good understanding as we go on, or if this is indeed a fluke."

Dick returned the stare. He was going to have a difficult time with this tutor. He would have to be 'on the ball' and well prepared.

"Very well, class Mr Grayson has given us a fair appraisal to get us going. So who else can give examples of this religious nature?"

The bell for end of class sounded. It couldn't have come soon enough for Dick. Throughout the class Mr Franks had fired question after question at him. He had been a little reluctant to make himself appear as a know it all, but on the other hand he didn't want Mr Franks to get a kick out of his attempts to show him up.

As the pupils collected their books together ready to move on to the next class Mr Franks handed out the homework assignments.

"I will be expecting an exceptional essay from you." Mr Franks growled as he handed Dick his.

Dick took the paper without offering a reply and followed the rest of the class out. None of them spoke to him, but he wasn't surprised, although he did get a few sideways glances.

He hung back while the others found their seats and took the unoccupied one.

A bright and breezy young woman almost skipped in and dropped a pile of books on the desk.

"Morning everyone. Settle down and I will hand back your homework." She handed a sheaf of papers to the pupil in the front row to be handed round. She glanced around the room. "Who's missing?" She asked the class.

"Grant's away Miss, he had to go into hospital." Someone called out.

"Oh dear, I hope he will be alright. Ah a new face, and who might you be." She addressed Dick.

"Dick Grayson Miss."

"Are you a new starter?"

"Kind of, I was supposed to start at the beginning of term but I had an accident so I started today."

"Oh dear, well I hope you're better now. Right I want you to make a start on the problems in chapter two. See how far you can get on your own and if you're struggling just ask and we will go through it again. Ah good I see you have the book Mr Grayson, we did go through the work in the last lesson. I will go through it with you if you want to come and sit by me."

Dick flicked to the relevant chapter and scanned the problems.

"I think I may be alright with this." He proffered meekly.

"If you're sure. Well just shout up if you get stuck."

Dick settled down to begin working out the problems. In many ways he was thankful to Bruce for insisting he study hard, but he realised he would have to play it a bit dumber or he would have problems with the others thinking he was a bit of a nerd or something. Still he worked through the problems pretty quickly and sat gazing out of the window absentmindedly.

"Is everything alright?" The tutor startled him as she came up beside him.

"Oh, yes, sorry I've finished these." Dick was a little flustered at being caught daydreaming.

"Let me check them." The tutor leant over him to mark his paper. He heard a snigger behind him.

"Very good, you seem to have grasped these." She said quietly. "Maybe you would have a try at the next chapter."

Dick nodded. The tutor continued her 'patrol'.

Dick picked up his tray and turned to survey the dining room. The noise was deafening. The students had formed cliques, The Jock's in one corner, the punks in another. Ah and yes the inevitable 'in crowd' of Barbie clones with the obligatory 'what's in vogue uniform'. The nerds sat at the back trying not to get noticed. There was a smattering of rockers and even what he took to be the hippy set.

As he looked around for somewhere to sit he heard a voice calling.

"Come sit with us." A girl dressed in 'normal' attire beckoned.

Dick hesitated a moment then went and sat at the table.

"Hi, I'm Tina; you just joined our class today. We thought you looked a bit lost." She indicated to all the others around the table.

"Dick. Thanks I wasn't sure where I should sit." Dick nodded.

"Well I'm Tina, as I said; this is Lisa, Amy, Emma. Then John, John B, Kent and Peter."

The others nodded as she introduced them.

"I heard you say you had had an accident, what you do?" John B asked.

"I came of my bike and cracked a couple of ribs." Dick told him. It wasn't easy having to lie, but he couldn't really tell them the real reason. He could imagine the look of disbelief if he told them the truth.

"You're welcome to stick with us if you like." Kent invited.

"Cheers, I appreciate it. I kinda don't think I would fit in with some of the others." Dick grinned.

"We have all been friends since kindergarten. In fact our parents are all friends and have been for years, so we are like one big family." John explained.

"So tell us about yourself Dick." Emma said resting her chin on her hand to look at Dick with a rather dreamy eyed look.

"Nothing much to tell really." Dick proffered.

"Oh come on, like where do you live and where have you been all my life." Emma chuckled.

"Emma behave." Lisa nudged her.

Dick shook his head smiling.

"Well, ok potted history, I was born and raised in a circus, my parents were killed and I was taken in by Bruce Wayne."

Everyone's eyes turned on him wide with surprise.

"No way!" Lisa gasped. "You mean THE Bruce Wayne?"

"The billionaire Bruce Wayne?" Kent continued. "Wow, I didn't connect the names, but I have heard of you."

"Look please don't hold it against me." Dick chuckled.

"You bet we won't." Tina laughed. "Pleased to meet you anyway. I guess we will have to give you a brief rundown of who to avoid and who is ok."

"That would be helpful." Dick agreed.

"Speak of the devil." Peter muttered behind his hand. "This is the first of those you will need to watch."

A tall muscled blonde haired lad swaggered across to their table followed by three other equally large jocks.

"They are the darlings of the football team and know it." Tina whispered in Dick's ear.

"Hey new boy!" Blonde hair said loudly attracting the attention of the rest of the dining room, which suddenly became silent with anticipation.

Dick pointed to his chest with a silent 'Did you mean me?' look.

"Yes you, are you stupid or what?" Blondie continued.

Dick pushed his chair back with a noisy screech.

"I don't think we have been introduced, I'm Dick." He proffered his hand.

"Oh I hope it's only by name not by nature." Blondie sniggered as did his companions. "I'm Guy. In fact I'm 'the guy' around here."

Dick smiled benignly. "Pleased to meet you." Dick told him.

Guy looked around at his friends and winked then looking Dick in the eye he took Dick's hand as if to shake it. Dick watched Guy's face smiling.

Guy began to squeeze Dick's hand tighter and tighter. Dick never took his eyes from Guy's. He was laughing to himself, Guy had no idea as to how strong he was, his hands hardened by years of hanging from a trapeze.

Dick could see Guy begin to get worried as he showed no indication that he was hurting him. Dick began to slowly return the pressure. He saw Guy's eyes get fractionally wider as he increased the pressure. If Guy thought he could intimidate him he had picked on the wrong person.

Watching Guys eyes still, Dick could see he was now really hurting him so he slowly loosened his grip till Guy was able to slide his hand away.

Guy pushed his hand into his pocket and glowering at Dick turned away, pushing through his friends, who turned and followed him with puzzled looks on their faces. Dick sat back down. Everyone's face turned towards him.

"What on earth did you do to him there?" John B asked.

"Oh nothing really, he thought he could better me by trying to squeeze my hand, I just showed him it wasn't a good idea."

"I'd be careful if I were you. He can be a bully. No end have fallen foul of his idea of fun. He enjoys inflicting misery on anyone he thinks is smaller or different in some way." Kent warned him.

"Well I guess I fall into both categories then." Dick grinned indicating to himself with sweeping hands.

"Well you are smaller than him, but I reckon you look alright to me." Lisa told him.

"Well he does have a style of his own I guess." Peter pointed out.

Dick was dressed in his usual Dock Martins, dark jeans, t-shirt and waistcoat, despite Bruce and Alfred's attempts to get him to wear something a little more conventional. Dick had baulked at the idea and pointed out that he was, albeit reluctantly, willing to wear a suit or slacks and a shirt when required, even the awful tuxedo, but for school and everyday he was going to wear what he was comfortable in. The only difference now was that his jeans were a designer label and his t-shirts more expensive, freshly laundered and pressed. His waistcoats however were his fathers, and he had several. As too the scarf knotted around his neck. This was an old gypsy tradition he had adopted in recognition of his heritage. He also pointed out that if he was going to ride his bike to school it would be more appropriate attire.

"I think it looks good." Tina grinned. "Oh and be warned, you have attracted the attention of most of the girls."

"And some of the guys too." Peter laughed then blushed.

Dick smiled at Peter, realising the inference of Peter's remark. It wasn't the first time he had had comments like that.

"Oh well c'est la vie." Dick smiled.

"So what you doing tonight after school? We were all going to get a pizza or something at the Mall." John asked.

"Sounds tempting but I have to get straight home tonight. Alfred's picking me up and I have loads to do. Can I take a rain check on the invitation?"

"Of course you can no problem. We sometimes get together at the weekend so maybe you can join us then."

"That's good for me. I'll make a note in my diary." Dick pretended to write in an imaginary book.

The bell sounded for end of lunch break and everyone, somewhat reluctantly, made their way in dribs and drabs out of the cafeteria.

Dick followed his new friends out, as he stepped through the double doors he was accosted by Guy, who grabbed his arm.

"You had better watch out you dirty gypsy, I don't take kindly to smart arses who try and get clever with me." He threatened.

Dick sighed inwardly, looking Guy in the face.

"Ok look you were the one who tried it on in the first place. I don't intend to start any trouble. Oh and I'm not a 'dirty gypsy' by the way. I'm only half gypsy and far from dirty. Not that it's any of your business."

"I know who you are and you're just a jumped up piece of..."

"Now come on I haven't insulted you in any way, I'm happy for you just to ignore me if you dislike me that much." Dick interrupted as he peeled Guys fingers from his arm.

"Just watch out." Guy called after Dick as he walked away.

"Is he giving you grief?" Tina asked as Dick caught up.

"Trying to. It's amazing how some people just take an instant dislike to you." Dick chuckled.

"Be careful he can be vicious." Kent warned. "He thinks because his Dad is on the City council he is untouchable."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

"You don't know Guy, he is devious too. He got one lad expelled and he hadn't done anything." Emma told him.

"I will be careful I promise." Dick conceded.

"So how did your day go?" Alfred asked as Dick slid into the passenger seat of the Bentley.

"Oh not so bad, I made some new friends and I'm afraid an enemy."

"An enemy, already!" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Well it wasn't intentional, he just decided he didn't like me and began to threaten me. Don't worry I can handle it." Dick assured him.

"I hope so; it's not easy if you have to deal with a bully."

"Don't worry Alfred I am used to his sort, all mouth, you know the type. He seems to know a bit about me though. I was told his Dad's on the City Council so maybe he knows Bruce."

"Hmm, that's possible, well if he gets too much just say and I'm sure he can be dealt with. It's nice that you made friends though."

"Yeah, they seem like a nice bunch, I'm invited to join them on Saturday at the Mall. They were saying that they have all been friends since kindergarten and that their folks are all friends too."

Alfred nodded as he concentrated on the traffic. Dick leant forward and turned on the C.D. player. Alfred grimaced as Dick inserted a disc and then smiled as he heard the music begin to play.

Dick had a wide and varied taste in music, from the latest, what Alfred referred to as 'thump, thump noise', to some classical pieces. The music that filled the car was a mixture of African beats with Celtic overtones. Alfred was at a loss to know who it was but it was pleasant listening. It was funny when Dick and Bruce shared the car as they did argue over what to play, despite Bruce also having a similar wide taste.

Alfred had once had a Queen C.D. playing and had noticed Dick's discomfort. He had initially thought that it was because he didn't like it, then realised that the Flying Grayson's had used several Queen tracks to perform to. Although Dick did play Queen when in the gym doing his practice, outside of the gym it seemed to bring back painful memories.

Alfred pulled the car up in the garage and Dick jumped out. He didn't wait as Bruce did for Alfred to open his door, in fact he still hadn't got used to Alfred doing 'stuff' for him. He did sometimes think, albeit silently, that despite how busy Bruce could be, he was a little unfair at times. He would leave his clothes lying around for Alfred to pick up, in fact at times Dick often got chastised for doing things Alfred considered he should do for him.

Dick made his way into the house. He noticed the study door was open, indicating that Bruce must be home.

Dick poked his head around the door; Bruce was sat at the desk. Dick tapped on the door, he wouldn't enter without invitation. It was an unwritten rule that no one went into the study, apart from Alfred without being invited in, although Bruce had relaxed the rule a little as Dick had got older. Dick still waited to be asked in even so.

Bruce glanced up at the sound of the tap. He nodded Dick in.

"Had a good day?" He asked.

"Ok and you?"

"It was quite a good day actually. I managed to get that deal signed. It looks as if it is going to be a very lucrative partnership."

"That's good." Dick sat in the seat opposite Bruce. "So what have we got on tonight?"

"Well you have your homework to do first before you do anything." Bruce smiled.

"Ok, ok. I know. I've only got English literature tonight. Boy did the tutor have it in for me for some reason."

Bruce looked up at Dick questioningly.

"Well he started the moment I got sat down, asking me something he thought I wouldn't know, trying to show me up I guess." Dick continued.

"I bet you're glad I made you study then." Bruce smiled.

"Well yes and no, I mean I had no problems with the answers but it did make me look a bit of 'a know it all' with the class."

"I'm sure it will work out. Come on lets go see how Alfred is getting along with dinner, then you can get to your homework. If it's not too late then maybe you can join me in the Batcave." Bruce said as he swung the chair around and stood up.

"Alright, but I don't need to hand it in till the next lesson at the end of the week." Dick pointed out. Before Bruce could say anything he added. "But I can make a start on it tonight. I need to make sure it's good enough for Mr Franks, he warned me it had to be."

Bruce walked around the desk and draped an arm across Dick's shoulders as they walked from the study together.

"Let me see it before you hand it in. I'm sure together we can make it suitable for his exacting standards."

Dick glanced at the clock on the wall. There was still another three quarters of an hour before the end of the day. He was eager to get away and join Bruce out on the town. That was out as Batman and Robin. He had been restricted as to how many times he went out because of school, but as long as he got all his homework done Friday and Saturday nights were ok.

He had put up with Guy and his friends name calling all week and was hoping to get away without incurring any more. He wasn't too bothered about it; it was just tiresome and petty.

At last it was almost time to leave and Mr Franks handed back the homework assignments.

Dick glanced at his paper. A-.

"Oh well, not bad." Dick thought to himself. He hadn't expected him to mark him higher.

"Mr Grayson, not a bad effort for your first assignment, but I expect your grades to get consistently higher, and not drop."

Dick collected his things as the bell sounded. He joined his new friends in the corridor.

"What time do you want to meet up tomorrow?" He asked juggling his books.

"How's ten sound?" John suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dick sighed inwardly. It wasn't that he minded but he had no idea what time he and Bruce would get in.

"That sounds good to me." He agreed. "Where do you meet?"

"We normally congregate by the fountain, do you know where that is?" Tina told him.

"Yup, no problems." As he spoke someone cannoned into him knocking everything out of his hands. A low throaty chuckle told him it was Guy.

Guys cohorts deliberately bumped into him as they went past, trampling on Dicks books.

Dick watched them swagger down the corridor as he picked his books up. The others helped.

"One day he will get his comeuppance." John B growled. "Although I have no idea who would be able to do it."

"Oh I'm sure everything comes to he who waits." Dick smiled to himself. "Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dick accepted his books from the others.

The night had yielded only a routine patrol of the city and they had been able to return home around two in the morning. Batman had conceded to Robin turning in straight away, while he had remained in the Batcave doing research.

Dick rolled over and hit the alarm clock button. He yawned and stretched, then jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower.

Rubbing his wet hair with a towel he padded back into the bedroom. Alfred had been in while he was in the shower and had left him a mug of coffee on the bedside table. He had also laid out his clothes on the bed.

Dick smiled; he sometimes believed Alfred was psychic as he always managed to anticipate what Dick would wear that day. He had tried on several occasions to catch Alfred out. He only had to think about wanting something, for example a drink and Alfred would appear with it, and what was even spookier the beverage he had been thinking about. He had wondered if he was too predictable.

He drank the coffee as he dressed, contemplating the best mode of transport to the Mall. It was bright and sunny so he decided the bike was probably going to be ok on this occasion.

He paused briefly outside Bruce's bedroom door; he could hear him snoring softly. He wondered what time Bruce had finally got to bed, Bruce was a late sleeper on most weekends when he didn't have to go into the office. Juggling being Batman and Bruce Wayne was complicated at times, as was being Robin and Dick Grayson.

"Will you not have breakfast?" Alfred chided as Dick placed his mug in the sink.

"Too be honest Alfred I'm not hungry. Besides I'm probably going to eat with the guys later."

"Humph!" Alfred retorted. He was not happy when either of his 'boys' missed meals especially breakfast.

He had been known to slip a box of food into the Batmobile. In the winter even a flask of soup was often found in there. Robin usually managed to consume some of the goodies, Batman wasn't much into eating 'on the job', although he would often partake of the soup.

Dick walked the short corridor to the garage. He picked up his helmet and perused the line of motorbikes gleaming under the garage's fluorescent lights.

He decided on his favourite Harley, and he mounted it before strapping on his helmet.

"Do you know when you will be back?" Alfred made him jump.

"I'm not sure but I will give you a ring when I know." Dick kicked the bike from its stand and started it up.

"Try not to be too late." Alfred shouted above the noise.

Dick raised a thumb as he roared away.

Alfred shook his head despairingly.

Dick arrived at the fountain a little early, so he found a seat to wait.

"Hey you." Tina called as she walked towards him. "Early bird or what?"

"Hey, I got here quicker than I thought. The roads weren't that busy." Dick told her.

"Lisa is bound to be late she always is." Tina said as she took the place next to him.

Dick laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Well here are the guys; they said they were all coming in one car." Tina pointed down the Mall.

John B and Peter dropped onto the two unoccupied seats beside Dick and Tina.

"I guess we now wait for the other girls." John B sighed. Patience was not his forte.

"Well you won't have to wait long because they are here now, and Lisa is with them." Tina hit John B on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" John B protested.

Tina shot him a 'you know what for' look.

After a brief discussion they all decided to browse the shops for a while.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare." John B grumbled to Dick.

"Why's that?" Dick asked feigning bemusement.

"The girls love to drag us around looking at girlie stuff before we get to look at anything we want to."

Dick laughed.

"Oh I see. Well at least it keeps them happy."

"Just wait till they try and drag you into the underwear department. It's 'what do you think to this, and have they got this in another colour can you see'."

"Hmm, not good eh? I guess it would be best to humour them in the long run."

"Oh we do, look out phase one."

The girls had veered into a department store and were already picking up tester sprays of perfume.

Lisa held her wrist under Dick's nose.

"What do you think of this?" She asked him.

Dick sniffed.

"It's a bit sharp on the nose." He told her.

"What about this one?" She held her other wrist under his nose.

"That's better but a bit musky and heavy."

"What about this?" Tina held her wrist out for his consideration.

"That's nice, it suits you." Dick nodded.

"Hardly surprising it's the dearest thing here." Tina informed him.

"You're good at this game." Kent whispered in his ear as the girls continued browsing.

Dick laughed quietly.

Emma had moved on to the make up counter. She beckoned Dick over.

"I reckon they are testing you out because they know we aint interested." Kent said hiding his mouth behind his hand. "You're a new victim."

Dick wandered over to Emma smiling.

"I need a new lipstick, well a change to my usual one anyway, what do you think to this one?"

Dick looked at the smudge on the back of her hand.

"Well no it's not really you. What do you normally wear?"

Emma picked a lipstick from the display.

"This one, but it's a neutral colour and I want a bit more colour."

Dick scanned the display.

"Try this one." He picked out a tube.

Emma studied the colour, then tried the lipstick on the back of her hand.

"I like that." She exclaimed surprised.

"I reckon this one would look good too." Dick handed her another.

"You've had it now." Kent breathed in his ear.

"How'd you do that?" Emma asked

"Do what?" Dick looked a little puzzled.

"Pick out a colour to suit me."

"I guess because I had to wear make up myself in the circus"

"No way!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well yes, although it was a bit more colourful at times."

"Oh no now we've had it." John laughed.

"No, at least they will leave us alone." Peter chuckled.

The girls threw a collective disapproving look his way.

"Well I think I will get both of them." Emma decided.

"Glad to help." Dick saluted.

"Come on you guys, I'm gasping for a drink. Let's head for the food court." John B protested.

"Ok, I reckon we could all do with one." Amy agreed.

They all wandered in the direction of the food court guided by the aromas of cooking food. John B eyed the various kiosks with interest.

"I reckon I'm going to have a pancake." He announced heading in the direction of the stall."

Amy shook her head.

"Trust him, always hungry."

The others laughed.

"Well a guy his size does need to keep his energy levels up." Dick chuckled.

"You have a point there." Peter snickered.

They all stood for a moment deciding on what they wanted and agreed on smoothies. They joined John B, tucking into his enormous pancake, at a table.

"So where are we going next?" Dick asked eying the girls with suspicious amusement.

Before any of the guys could answer Amy announced that she was on the lookout for a new pair of jeans.

"Oh oh, phase two." John B said with a mouth full of food.

"And what do you mean by that?" Amy retorted.

"Nothing, Nothing." John waved his fork. "Told you didn't I." He nodded in Dick's direction.

Dick's expression was hidden behind the plastic beaker he had raised to his lips, but his eyes said everything.

"Look if you don't want to come with us its ok by us." Emma said with annoyance.

"No, no, no, no. Its alright we will come with you. I was only joking." John B said trying to make amends.

The girls shot him another 'we have you sussed' look.

"I wouldn't mind looking in the game shop." John said looking chasten. "I think that new game is out I was waiting for."

"Oh yes, that's right." Kent agreed. "It looks wicked from what I saw of the previews."

"Is that the new Metal Gear, or Grid?" Dick asked.

"Metal Gear." John told him.

"It's good. I've played it." Dick told him.

"How come? I thought it wasn't out till yesterday.

"Well…. Bruce got a copy. Don't ask me how but he seems to get all kinds of stuff before the official release date."

"Dick old buddy old pal." John sidled up to him grinning.

"What?" Dick said pretending not to understand. "He also seems to get all the latest albums even if they're not something he likes. He went on.

"I knew we were right to make you a friend." John laughed.

"Ok, ok I'll ask him. I can't promise anything though."

"That's my boy." John slapped Dick on the back.

"I don't think I can get you a copy of the games this time but you are welcome to borrow them." Dick said graciously.

"Its ok I'll buy Metal Gear, maybe I could borrow Grid if you don't mind?"

"Yeah no problem."

"We will have to come over to yours maybe, but I guess you will have to clear it with Mr Wayne first." Tina ventured.

"I'll ask him, but I don't see why there should be a problem. It's only fair to ask I agree." Dick agreed.

"We can see how the other half live." Amy chuckled.

"Do you have servants and everything?" Emma added.

"Well there's Alfred, he does most of the stuff. Bruce gets in extra staff if there's an 'event' like a dinner or something. Oh and a gang of cleaners every so often to go through the house."

"Boy, it's a whole different world." Kent sat back in his chair shaking his head.

"I tell you it took some getting used to." Dick told him. "I still haven't really. Believe it or not I get moaned at if I so much as rinse a cup out."

"Oh well, better than getting it for not cleaning your room." Everyone laughed.

"Listen I have an idea." Tina announced. "Let's go see a movie after we have another look round."

"Sounds good, what'll we see?" Kent asked.

"I dunno, we can have a look and see what takes our fancy."

"I'm with that idea." Peter agreed.

Everyone nodded their assent.

As they came out of the theatre Dick gave Alfred a quick phone call to let him know he wouldn't be long before he was home.

The friends ambled down the Mall chatting about the movie they had just seen.

"I liked the bit where he shot that bloke hiding in the bushes." John B enthused.

"You would." Amy laughed.

"Hey Grayson!" a shout echoed across the Mall.

"Oh no its Guy and his cohorts." Kent sighed.

"Oh just ignore him he might go away." Emma suggested.

They continued on.

"Oi ignoramus!" Guy persisted.

"Look you guys go on I'll see what he wants." Dick told them.

"Dick he can be vicious, we wouldn't leave you to him." Tina said looking worried.

"It will be fine, go on before he involves you all in the argument." Dick urged.

Dick dropped back and waited as his friends continued glancing back. He shooed them on with a wave of his hands.

Guy's posse approached him.

"What do you want?" Dick asked him.

"What are you doing here?" Guy asked menacingly.

"I was shopping with my friends and we just saw a movie. Why?"

"I think you should think twice about stepping foot in here in future. This is my turf and I don't like your sort in here."

"I understand the Mall is for the public and also I believe only a judge can put a banning order on someone." Dick told him, speaking softly.

Guy's hand shot out and hit Dick's left shoulder pushing him back against the wall.

"Smart arse aint you? Well watch out because I have you in my sights."

Dick didn't take his eyes from Guy's as he grasped Guy's right wrist with his right hand and slowly and deliberately moved it from his shoulder."

Guy showed some surprise at Dick's strength but tried not to telegraph it to his friends.

"I'm not interested in getting into a battle with you Guy." Dick's voice was soft making Guy have to lean in towards him in order to hear him. "I'm very patient but if you persist in your attempts to bully me I will have no option but to teach you a lesson." Dick's voice was still low but menacing.

"You don't frighten me." Guy said with bravado. "You're just some jumped up little gypsy riding on the back of Bruce Wayne. You're nothing."

"I'm warning you, be careful, I may only be Bruce Wayne's adopted son but all the same SON is the operative word here. I don't need him to fight any of my battles though; I can manage very well on my own thank you."

Guy muttered something unintelligible as he tried to pull his wrist free from the iron grip Dick had on it.

Dick had never taken his eyes from Guy's, now he could see that he was uncomfortable. He slowly released his grip.

"Now I'm going to catch up with my friends, I suggest you go in the opposite direction."

Dick pushed past Guy and walked slowly away in the direction his friends had taken. He found them waiting just around the corner where they had observed the situation.

"Are you alright, what happened?" They said almost as one.

"I'm fine, honest." Dick assured them.

"They haven't moved yet." Peter warned sneaking a look back.

"Come on lets go I don't think they'll follow us." Dick spread his arms to usher his friends along.

"What on earth did you do?" Kent asked.

"I just warned him not to mess with me that's all."

"Oh boy, Dick he's more than twice the size of you." Peter said concerned.

"Peter don't worry I'm telling you I can handle him."

So far Mr Franks had not picked on Dick to answer any questions.

"There's still time I suppose." Dick thought wryly.

Mr Franks seemed to have his teeth into another poor victim today though.

As the bell rang Mr Franks shouted at the class to leave their homework on his desk. Everyone filed out and obediently followed his instructions.

"I look forward to reading your essay Mr Grayson." Mr Franks said loudly as Dick passed him.

Dick ignored his outburst and continued after the others.

"He can never resist a dig at you can he." Tina sympathised.

"Oh don't worry about it, Bruce went through it and he was satisfied." Dick told her.

They settled down for the next lesson. French was something Dick had no problems with at all. He spoke it fluently but was still obliged to attend the lesson. He had been asked to help some of the others who had been struggling.

Madam Bissette had given him a novel to read and had asked him to give a critique on it for his homework.

There was a tap on the door and a student entered at Madam's 'oui?'

The student nervously muttered something in Madam's ear.

Madam looked around the room then called.

"M. Grayson que vous devez aller voir M. Franks dans sa chambre immédiatement, svp."

Dick looked up, hesitantly, then dropping the book in his bag he got up and followed the other student out of the class.

"I don't know what you've done but he is mad as hell." The boy told him.

"Me neither." Dick shook his head and shrugged.

Dick tapped on the door and waited for the command to enter.

"Come!" he heard the booming order.

"Ah Mr Grayson, come and sit here." Mr Franks pointed to the seat in front of his desk.

Dick did as instructed.

"You know why I called you here do you not." Mr Franks continued.

"Err, no not really Sir." Dick was quite puzzled.

"It's about the essay you submitted today, or rather the lack of one."

"Sir?" Dick was even more confused. "But I put it on your desk with the rest, you saw me do it."

"So what do you call this?" Mr Franks held up a sheet of paper with Dicks name on the top but otherwise blank with his thumb and forefinger and waved it. He picked up a few sheets more with his other hand.

"Sir I assure you I handed in an essay. I don't know how that has happened."

"I suggest you check your bag to see if you handed in the wrong papers."

Dick opened his bag and checked.

"No Sir it's not here, but I know I put it on the pile with everyone else's."

"That, Mr Grayson is obviously not the case is it?"

"Mr Franks, with respect I know I handed in an essay. I have no idea how it has gone missing."

"Mr Grayson are you trying to say someone stole your essay. Who in their right mind would do that?"

"I have no answer for you, but you could call Mr Wayne and ask him, he checked it."

"I don't think we need to bother him. I will give you another chance this once to re write the essay, if you did indeed actually write it in the first place. Have it on my desk in the morning."

Dick looked at Mr Franks in disbelief. Then he realised he would not have to actually re write it. He had done the essay on the computer and had fortuitously saved it.

"Ok that's all for now." Mr Franks waved his hand dismissively.

Once outside the room Dick called Alfred on his mobile. It was school policy that you couldn't use a mobile while in school, but this was an emergency.

"Alfred it's me, look can you do me a big, big favour... Someone has stolen my essay but I still have it on my computer…Could you print it out again for me and could you possibly bring it tonight at the end of school…. Thanks Alfred I owe you one." Dick severed the connection.

Dick leaned in through the window as Alfred passed him the essay.

"I wont be long I just need to get this to Mr Franks." Dick sprinted away.

He knocked on Mr Franks's room door and heard the deep voice call enter.

"Mr Franks here's my essay. I had it saved on my computer and Alfred was good enough to bring it in as he was collecting me tonight."

Dick held out the sheaf of papers.

Mr Franks sniffed and took them from him without comment.

"Very well Mr Grayson. As you have handed it in today, albeit late today I will not penalise you this time." He waved Dick away.

"Maybe you should suggest that you e-mail your homework to the relevant teacher in order to prevent another occurrence such as that." Alfred suggested

"Hmm maybe, but, I reckon some of the other tutors will be happy with that but I'm not sure about Mr Franks.

"In that case we can ask Bruce to send him a letter saying as much."

"I don't know Alfred, It would be easier but I don't want to bother Bruce with it."

"Young man I am sure he will not consider it 'a bother'. Alfred assured him. "He would be angrier if you did nothing and continued to get penalised."

"I guess you are right. Oh Alfred by the way, would it be ok for me to invite my friends over one night or even at the weekend?"

"I thought you would never ask, of course it is. Bruce was only saying the other day how nice it would be for you to do that."

"Great, thanks. When do you reckon it will be possible?"

"Well in the week they could come over for dinner and maybe do their homework here, or depending on them, possible a Sunday. Friday and Saturdays are a bit tight as you well know."

"Ok I'll ask them. Mind you they asked me to go with them to the new lido this Saturday, that's alright isn't it?"

"I don't see why not. Although I suppose it depends on what happens Friday night." Alfred cautioned.

"Ok, no probs. I guess I had better get on with my homework before I incur Bruce's wrath." Dick laughed.

"I would, I'll bring you a drink and a snack in a little while."

Dick nodded as he left the kitchen and headed to his room.

The rest of the week was without further incident. Bruce had written a letter and the teachers had agreed to the request, Mr Franks somewhat reluctantly.

"It's certainly an excellent way of stopping Guy and his cronies getting their hands on your work." Emma laughed. "Hehe, foiled again." She chuckled.

"I reckon everyone should be able to do it." John B suggested. "That way we wouldn't have to cart so much around with us."

"You have a point there." Amy agreed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Maybe that will happen, you never know. Anyway you guys." Dick began. "Alfred says it's alright for me to invite you over. Any week night bar Friday, and Saturday is out too, as it's a busy day for him, but Sunday is fine. Mind you I reckon once he gets used to you lot he wont mind when you turn up."

"Really, we can come up to the Manor!" Lisa said excitedly. "Oh wow!"

"I mean I understand if Sundays is, you know, sacred, family get together, dinners etc, but yes he says it's alright."

"Oh boy, it will be an experience." Kent spread his hands. "Are you still coming to the lido on Saturday?"

"So far yes." Dick told him. "Why?"

"Well I don't know about the others but I reckon we could all manage it this Sunday. Guy's?" he looked around at everyone questioningly.

Everyone nodded in agreements.

"If that's alright mind you?" Kent looked for confirmation.

"That sounds alright with me. What time were you thinking of?"

"Ooh I dunno, shall we say two'ish?" Kent again looked at the others for their agreement.

"I'll tell Alfred that then." Dick told them as he nodded his assent.

Saturday dawned bright and warm. Fortuitously again the Friday night patrol had been without serious incident and Dick had again managed to get to bed a little after one in the morning. Thankfully he wasn't meeting everyone till about half past ten so he had been able to sleep in a little later.

He sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal to appease Alfred, having refused anything heavier because he would be swimming. Alfred set a cool box on the table.

"I thought a few refreshments would be appreciated." He smiled. "I made sure there was enough for everyone."

"Why thank you Alfred." Dick said as he finished off the last of his cereal.

He was about to get up and place his bowl in the sink but Alfred took it from him.

"I've packed you a bag with your swimming gear." Alfred told him." It's in the hall."

"Thanks again Alfred, you didn't have to thought you know I would have done it." Dick told him.

"No problem, just enjoy yourself."

"I'm sure I, we will. It's meant to be a great place with all kinds of flumes and stuff."

"Go on then get off with you, you don't want to be late." Alfred instructed.

Dick saluted picked up the cool box and headed off to the hall to collect his bag, before making for the garage. He decided to use one of the cars as it would be awkward to get the cool box on a bike. He eyed Bruce's latest acquisition wishing he would allow him to drive it, but he was limited to what he was allowed to use. He longed for the day when he eventually got to drive the Batmobile instead of the endless simulations.

He decided on the mini. Ok not exactly sporty but nippy in traffic and easy to park and at least this one was a convertible.

He manoeuvred the car into a parking space and climbed out. He had seen his friends congregating outside the entrance to the lido. He pulled the cool bag from the back seat and threw the bag with his swimming gear onto his shoulder.

Tina saw him and waved. He returned the gesture.

"What have you there?" John B eyed the cool bag.

"Goodies or so Alfred says. He packed enough for all of us, and more so if the weight of this thing is anything to go by." Dick laughed.

"We are just waiting for Lisa, as per usual." Amy said sighing.

"Nothing new there." Dick laughed putting the cool bag on the floor.

"You got your trunks on already?" John asked him.

"No, I was going to but Alfred already packed them."

"Me neither, I hate having to drive in them they don't half restrict things." He winked.

"I think they have lockers so you can leave your stuff." Emma told them. "Oh look there's Lisa." She waved at her.

As they entered the complex, paying their entrance fees they each were given a booklet explaining the facilities and a wristband.

They all stood for a while studying the pamphlet and orientating themselves.

"Ok changing rooms and lockers are this way." Dick pointed.

"Look I already have my costume on, so I'll go get somewhere to sit then when you guys have changed I'll come put my stuff in a locker." Amy suggested.

"I'll come with you; I've got mine on too." Lisa told her.

"Ok, we'll come and find you." Kent told them.

Dick folded his clothes and pushed them into the locker, inserting a coin to activate the key.

"Oh boy!" He heard an exclamation behind him. He spun around to see the other guys looking at him.

"What!"

"Oh boy!" Kent repeated. "Do you show us up or what?"

"What?" Dick was bemused.

"Well we knew you must be fit, I mean all that circus stuff and all, plus you said you used the gym with Bruce, but well, you know?"

Dick looked down at himself. He had to admit he was in good shape. Despite not being that tall, around five feet eight, he was perfectly proportioned. His body was well defined with not an ounce of excess fat, thanks to all the work he had put in.

"You guys aren't in bad shape yourselves. Well maybe not John B but you haven't anything to be ashamed of." Dick told them.

"Hey look its great because you see he will be a babe magnet and we can benefit from that." John B pointed out. "Hey, what's wrong with me?" He said suddenly realising what Dick had said.

Dick slapped John B's considerable stomach playfully.

"I reckon he will get the guys looking too. Maybe I will benefit." Peter said hopefully.

"PETER!" They all chorused together.

They all ambled out of the changing area and stood looking for the two girls.

Seeing them they headed towards them. Kent touched Dicks arm to indicate he wanted to speak to him away from the others.

"Look please don't be offended by Peter, you know sometimes he can be a bit obvious. Not that he bothers me or anything but, well…"

"Kent it's alright." Dick told him. "I'm not offended at all. You know it takes all sorts to make a circus and I've seen a lot more bizarre sights and encountered many odd people, so Peter is mild at the side of them."

"You know he fancies you though?" Kent continued.

"I'd kinda worked that one out. Don't worry; I'll let him down gently." Dick smiled. "Come on lets get settled and into the water."

They hurried on to join the others.

The girls exchanged smiling glances as they joined them, eyeing Dick up and down.

"Looking good." Tina drawled shaking her fingers.

"Don't you start either." Dick laughed.

"So what are we going to do first?" Emma asked.

"Well I reckon I'm going on that." John pointed to the distant water slide."

"Oh my, it looks scary. It must be virtually vertical." Emma exclaimed. "I think I will settle for something a little gentler."

"Me too." Amy agreed. Tina and Lisa nodded vigorously.

"You up for it?" John asked the other guys.

"Yeah, no problems." They all agreed except Peter.

"Look you all go and do what you want to I'll watch our stuff." He graciously offered.

The girls jumped up and headed towards one of the 'slower' flumes. The boys began to follow but Dick hung back.

"Peter, are you sure, I mean it doesn't seem fair."

"I hate heights and I'm not all that good in the water. I'll get a splash in the pool later." Peter reddened. "Actually I don't swim."

"If you're sure."

"Yes, honestly." Peter insisted.

"Look if you like you and I can go in the pool later and I will help you learn if you like. I'm not a strong swimmer myself."

Peter coloured up even more.

Dick leaned over and put his hand on Peters shoulder.

"Look Peter, I do understand and I know what you are feeling if I'm reading you right."

Peter looked down and found a loose thread on the towel which he began to pick at.

"I don't want to spoil your day but look, as far as I'm concerned you are Peter and a friend of mine, I can't reciprocate the feelings you have for me, that's not what I'm about, but that wont get in the way of our friendship now will it."

"No, and thank you for being honest." He looked up at Dick thankful that he seemed to understand.

Dick patted Peters shoulder. He noticed that Peter winced. He didn't think he had hit him that hard. It also occurred to him that Peter hadn't taken off his T-shirt.

"Maybe he is sensitive to the sun." He mused to himself.

"Ok well I'm going to go on the slide and then have a swim. See you in a bit."

"Ok, have fun." Peter held his hand up to his eyes to shield them from the sun as he watched Dick walk away, attracting the attention and wolf whistles of all the girls as he walked by.

"Boy that was good." John B shook the water from his hair as he flopped down beside Peter. He eyed the cool box.

"Go on then open it." Dick laughed sitting down.

John B obeyed and looked inside rubbing his hands together.

"Is there a drink in there?" Tina asked. "I'm parched."

"Voila!" John B pulled out a can of soda.

"Alfred certainly packs a mean picnic." He said pulling out a packet of sandwiches. He looked questioningly at the others.

Dick waved his hand.

"Help yourselves."

Everyone dived in and picked out something. Dick accepted a can from Tina and opted for the chicken sandwich.

"So what we doing next?" John B spluttered with a mouthful of food.

"I'm going to work on my tan." Lisa told him. The other girls agreed.

"Well I reckon when I've digested this I'll hit the water again." Kent announced. "Hey Dick how's your diving?"

"Err; well I did do a dive into the safety net a few times." He said looking serious.

"Oh right. So….." Kent started.

"No I have done some diving, if you mean from the board. We were in a town with a pool that had a diving board and Dad and I had fun."

"Ok so it's top board then." Kent challenged.

"Too right." Dick laughed.

25


	2. Chapter 2

_Things start to get worse for Dick. _

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dick stood at the front door of the Manor watching as his friends drove up in two cars; the guys in one and the girls in the one behind.

"Hi, hey how did you know we were here?" Tina asked as she climbed out of the car.

Dick grinned.

"It's called security, I saw you coming as you turned into the drive."

"I might have guessed." John laughed.

Lisa and Emma stood gazing at the house.

"It's bigger than I imagined." Lisa commented.

"Yes and it looks like it came straight from somewhere in England. You know like those pictures you see of those country manors." Emma added.

"I'm told it is meant to be modelled on one, I can't remember which though." Dick told them. "Come on in then and I'll give you the guided tour."

Alfred was stood in the hall, in 'butler' mode.

"This is Alfred" Dick introduced him. "Alfred this is, Tina, Amy, Emma and Lisa." He indicated to each girl. "Then this is Kent, John, John B and Peter." He went on.

"Welcome, I understand Master Dick is going to show you around. If you let me know when you have done I will bring you some refreshments"

"Thanks Alfred. I reckon we'll go to my room after and keep out of your hair." Dick nodded.

The guys exchanged amused glances as Alfred marched away towards the kitchen.

"MASTER DICK?" John B chortled. "A bit formal aint he?"

"I know it gets me sometimes but that's what he calls me. He calls Bruce Master Bruce too, well most of the time. If he's mad at me I get my full name."

"It's kinda nice. What is your full name by the way?" Tina asked.

"Richard John Grayson." Dick told her. "The Richard is an old family name on my Dad's side and my Dad was John, as was my Mom's Grandfather. I was always introduced as Richard when we performed, but everyone called me Dick otherwise. Come on lets do the tour."

The group dutifully followed Dick as he showed them into the lounge.

"We spend a lot of time in here; it's probably one of the most comfortable rooms." He told them.

"Oh wow this sofa's comfy." Lisa exclaimed as she sat down.

"Tell me, it wouldn't be the first time I've fallen asleep on there, it can be fatal." Dick laughed.

"It must be nice in here in winter, with that huge fireplace, It does work I take it?" Emma asked.

"It is. I like to stretch out in front of it." Dick told her.

They followed Dick out of the lounge. He stopped at another closed door.

"Hang on minute." He cautioned as he tapped on the door. Hearing a response he opened the door a fraction.

"Bruce my friend's are here." He stood back from the door as his friends again exchanged glances.

Bruce came through the door.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all at last. Dick has spoken about you often." Bruce proffered his hand to shake each one of the friends. "I'm afraid I am rather busy at the moment so if you will excuse me."

"Of course." Everyone nodded understandingly as Bruce retreated back into his study.

"Oh boy, he's better looking than I thought; I mean his pictures just don't do him justice." Amy drooled.

Dick looked at her eyes wide.

"Harrumph!" He cleared his throat noisily.

"No, but he is, I mean for an older guy." Amy stuttered embarrassed.

"She's right." The other girls nodded.

The guys just shook their heads.

"Women!" John B shook his again.

"This is my room." Dick told them as he pushed the door open and stood back for them to enter.

"Oh my it's huge!" Tina exclaimed.

The guys chuckled at the double entendre.

"You know what I meant." Tina blushed.

"Oh we know." Kent carried on. "We know."

"What a lovely bed, I bet there's room in there for all of us."

The guys exchanged knowing glances.

Lisa skipped over to the bed and dived on it.

"Ooh it's comfy too." She exclaimed.

The other girls followed suit, each one making similar exclamations.

Dick shook his head, smiling at their antics.

"It must be nice having so much space." Kent pointed out waving his hand.

"It's alright but it took some getting used to. The trailer we lived in wasn't as big as this. Well maybe just."

John B surveyed the room with a puzzled look.

"So where's all your 'stuff', you know T.V., stereo, computer, games console, you know?"

"Ah, that's the clever bit." Dick told him walking over to a bank of cupboards that lined the wall to the left of the door. "Voila!" He opened one of the doors revealing the T.V. Then he opened another to reveal the stereo. "The speakers are there look." He pointed to the ceiling, indicating to each side of the huge fireplace that dominated the wall opposite the end of the bed.

There was a sofa and two large armchairs placed around the fireplace with a low table in front.

"Ok how do you watch T.V. from here?" John asked sitting on the sofa.

Dick smiled.

"There's another in that cupboard." He pointed.

"Oh my….." John shook his head.

Dick pushed at a panel and it folded back to reveal another screen.

"So I guess you got cable?" John asked.

"Err, no we have a satellite dish. I don't think the cable company laid any out here."

"So where's the computer?" Tina asked as she came over and leant on the back of the sofa.

"Come this way." Dick led her over to a door at the other side of the room.

"This is my 'study'." He told her as he opened the door.

"Ooh, ooh." Everyone chorused as they crowded around to see.

"I don't recognise that model." Kent indicated the machine.

"It's one from Wayne Industries. It's meant to be a super dooper one. I still haven't got to grips with everything it does."

"What's this door then?" Lisa tapped the door next to the study.

"Have a look." Dick invited.

Lisa cautiously opened the door a fraction, then pushed it open wide.

"You lucky sod, I wouldn't mind a closet this big. It must be as big as my bedroom at home."

The girls moved across to inspect.

"The bathrooms that door." Dick pointed.

The girls were deep in the closet opening drawers and cupboards.

There was a tap at the bedroom door and Alfred appeared carrying a large tray laden with food and drinks. He placed the tray on the low table.

"I hope this will suffice."

"Thank you Alfred, I'm sure it will be ok." Dick thanked him.

Alfred nodded and retreated from the room.

Peter whistled, he had just entered the bathroom.

"Hey come and look at this." He called.

"Ooooh! All mod cons or what!" John B exclaimed as he went in.

"Hey Dick, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed this would you?" Emma emerged from his closet bearing a t-shirt.

"What!" Dick turned in amazement. "Oh boy is nothing sacred?"

"Oh go on, I'll wash it before I bring it back."

Dick inserted his key into the lock of his locker, then sniffed. He could smell a malodorous odour coming from it.

He gingerly opened the door a fraction and was met with the full force of the stench. Carefully opening the door fully he could see the source of the stench. The inside of the locker and its contents had been smeared with something foul. He had some inkling as to what it was. He closed the door and locked it again.

He headed for the janitors room.

"I wonder, have you a bin bag I could use?" He asked the Janitor, who was rinsing out his bucket in the sink.

"What do you need it for?"

"Err someone's put something unmentionably smelly all over my stuff in my locker." Dick told him.

"Ok son, Look here's a bag and you had better have a pair of these disposable gloves too." The Janitor handed them to him. "I'll come and give it a clean out, what number is it?"

"176. Its alright I can see to it though if you will lend me the cleaning stuff." Dick offered.

"No I'll do it, health and safety rules and all that. You had better report it." The Janitor advised him.

"Well, I dunno, what can anyone do?"

"I know what you mean. I bet I know who did it."

"You do?" Dick looked surprised.

"Oh yes, it's not the first time it's happened to some poor kid."

Dick picked out the items from his locker trying not to inhale the pungent odour. Luckily there was nothing in his locker he needed today.

"Oh Dick what on earth?" Kent wrinkled his nose in disgust as he came up to Dick. "Urgh!"

Dick just shook his head.

"Let me guess, Guy?" Kent asked taking the bag from Dick and holding it open for him.

"I can't be sure, but it wouldn't surprise me. Thanks." Dick acknowledged Kent's assistance.

"Have you cleared it out yet?" The Janitor asked arriving with a steaming bucket and various bottles.

"Yes just done." Dick told him dropping the last item into the bin bag. Kent tied the top in a knot.

"They made a good job of this didn't they?" The janitor commented as he sloshed the boiling water into the locker. "What are you going to do with your stuff?" He asked as he squirted something pungent in as well.

"I'm going to have to put it in the boot of my car. Hopefully I can get everything clean."

"I'll come with you." Kent offered.

As they got to the main foyer Guy and his cohorts were stood by the double doors.

"Oh no." Kent groaned. "They're the last people I wanted to see right now, you too I guess."

Dick didn't reply but continued on.

Guy saw him and held his nose with his finger and thumb.

"Phew, what a stench. Look guys it's that stinking gypsy, you can smell him a mile off."

The rest of his mates looked round and laughed mockingly. They moved to block Dick and Kent's exit. Others in the foyer also looked round. They eyed Dick and Guy suspicious that something may be about to happen.

Dick never missed a step and marched straight through Guys group shouldering them out of the way, Kent followed in his wake.

The kids in the foyer heaved a collective sigh of relief which settled to a buzz of speculation.

As Dick and Kent walked away down the drive towards the student parking lot Guy glared after him. He would have taken it further had he not noticed one of the teachers also watching from a little way down the hall.

"Boy that was close." Kent breathed.

"I think we were lucky, didn't you see that teacher watching?" Dick told him.

"No. Oh right, that says it all, he is stupid but not that stupid. Anyway what are you going to do?"

"Well I reckon I'm going to call Alfred, I mean I can't really leave this in my car all day, it will stink it out with it being warm."

Dick pulled out his keys as they approached his car and then opened the trunk, dumping the bin bag in. He slammed it shut then turned to lean on the car. He pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Alfred, look I have a bit of a dilemma….My locker was trashed….. No something worse, it was filled with some stinking gunk, I hate to think what it is…."

"We will be right there." Kent call across to a teacher who had urged them to get inside so as not to be late. Dick nodded at him too.

"Well I don't know Alfred." Dick continued. "It does smell bad and if I leave it in the car….Wont Bruce be mad? Well if you're sure? Well yes I had my gym stuff in the locker. Ok I'll see you in a bit." Dick broke the connection.

"So?" Kent eyed Dick questioningly.

"I'm going home. Alfred will square it with the school."

"Oh ok, wont you get into trouble though?"

"Well I'm sure Alfred will be able to smooth things out. Will you let the others know and mention it to the tutor's? I'll hopefully be back by lunch time."

"Ok will do. I had better run before I get done for being late too. See you later; I'll call you at lunch time anyway." Kent hurried back to the building as Dick climbed into his car.

"They certainly made a good job of this." Alfred lifted Dick's vest from the bag with two fingers and held it at arms length. "I think we may have to throw everything away." He lifted a finger before Dick could protest. "It's not a problem, we can replace the text books and any of the jotters can have their covers removed and be recovered. We will just have to check them."

"Thank you Alfred. I feel a bit daft coming home like this but I wasn't sure what to do."

"That's alright, I spoke with the secretary and she was sympathetic."

"I guess I had better get back for lunchtime though."

"Well I did say we would ask your friends to get your homework assignments for you, as you wouldn't be back today. Bruce is on his way back and wants a word with you."

"What, why, I mean…" Dick's voice trailed away.

"Bruce you have to let me deal with this myself. I appreciate your concerns but honestly I can handle it. If you go to the Principal it could only make it worse. Please Bruce."

"I only want to make sure this goes no further Dick."

"I know but let me deal with it my own way."

Bruce fell silent and looked at Dick, his eyes showing he was thinking. He sighed.

"Ok, but promise me if things get worse you will let me know. In fact I would like to know what happens." Bruce glanced at the wall clock ticking loudly behind Dick. "Look, I will square it with the Principal about your absence today, why don't we go and get some practice in?"

"If you're sure?" Dick ventured not wanting to sound too enthusiastic.

"Yes, but only this once." Bruce got up from his chair. "I reckon you just might need the extra work out."

Dick emerged from the shower just as his mobile chirped.

"Hi Kent… Bruce told me to take the rest of the day off…. No I'll be in tomorrow…He wasn't pleased but I persuaded him to let me deal with it…Ok I'll see you tomorrow then."

He broke the connection and finished drying himself before donning fresh clothes. He still couldn't see why he had to dress for dinner when it would only be him and Bruce, but those were the rules.

Dick met his friends outside the main entrance.

"So how'd it go?" Tina asked him looking concerned.

"Well I got interrogated by Bruce, and we had to throw most of my stuff away. It was because I had to wait for Bruce to get home that I got to stay at home."

"Was he really mad?" John B asked.

"Well he wasn't pleased but hey come on lets forget it." Dick smiled.

"I don't think Guy will." Peter warned.

"Me neither." Emma agreed.

"Come on I need to put things back in my locker." Dick told them.

"Is that wise?" Tina asked him.

"Look, I can't let him intimidate me."

They all walked into the school together. Dick headed off to his locker. Opening it he smiled. The caretaker had cleaned it out and there was an air freshener hanging inside. The grill on the front had also been blocked up to prevent anything being pushed through. He deposited his things and headed of to class.

The class were sat around a table with a jug and some fruit sketching the still life. Dick hated art and didn't think he was any good at it. Still he managed to get reasonable marks.

As usual Guy and his cronies were messing around instead of getting on with the work. The art teacher was a little lax when it came to keeping order. Dick tried to concentrate.

"I think you need to add a few lines here." A voice came over his shoulder, followed by a hand holding a black marker pen. Before he could react thick black lines were scribbled on his paper.

"That's better." The low voice chuckled.

Dick sat back and sighed looking at his ruined work. He pulled the paper from the holders and screwed it up. He stood and walked to the waste bin and threw it in. He then went and got a new piece and went back to his seat to begin again.

"You haven't done much Dick." The teacher chided him. "You need to get more done before the end of class.

"I made a mess so I've started again." Dick told her.

"Very well, but you had better hurry up."

A low snicker came from behind.

Lunch time couldn't come soon enough. Guy and his friends hassled Dick all morning. It was nothing more than looks and threatening laughs, but Dick was totally fed up with it. He felt it was a warning of more to come.

He put his tray down on the table and sat down with a sigh.

"You ok?" Kent asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit pee'd off with Guy that's all."

"They look like they're plotting something so be careful." Lisa warned.

"I know." Dick agreed.

Guy and his buddies had their heads together deep in conversation.

"I just need to get through today. Its not that it bothers me but it's getting rather tiresome."

"Well at least this afternoons sports. He will be occupied with football practice." John told him. "I hear you've been asked to join the gymnastics team."

"Yup, again." Dick laughed. "I wonder why."

"Hmm you have a point there." Amy laughed pushing Dick's shoulder playfully.

As they left the cafeteria Guy and his pals eyed them menacingly.

"I don't like the look of that." Peter shivered.

"Me neither." Dick glanced back to see them laughing.

"I wonder what they are up to." Tina puzzled.

"Oh don't worry about it." Dick advised.

Dick was enjoying being able to show off his gymnastic skills. He felt at home in the gym and was confident performing most of the routines. He was able to temporarily forget Guy.

Mr Beaufort had decided to have the trampoline out and he soon discovered Dick was more than capable on it.

"Dick I think I can leave you in charge here, if you would help the others to practice the short routine I would appreciate it. I can concentrate on the floor routines."

Dick felt a little awkward at first but it soon became obvious the others respected his abilities. They kept asking him to demonstrate and he realised it was because they just wanted to see him work. Laughing he urged them to practise themselves.

Mr Beaufort called him over.

"Dick, I wonder can you demonstrate for me. I need you to show these a tumble routine."

Mr Beaufort explained what he wanted and Dick dutifully demonstrated.

The watching students clapped him as did Mr Beaufort.

"Have you given any more thought to joining the gymnastic team?" He asked looking hopeful.

"I guess I can do that, as long as you don't get accused of fielding a ringer."

"I'm sure that will not be a problem." Mr Beaufort laughed. "Welcome aboard. Now we need to decide which disciplines we can have you do. Can you do the pommel?"

"I dunno, I don't think I have ever tried that." Dick told him.

"Well let's give it a go shall we? You know what it entails I assume?"

"Well yes, I reckon so."

Mr Beaufort explained the principals and stood back as Dick mounted the horse.

He slowly raised himself up on the handles.

"Ok let's start with the scissors." Mr Beaufort instructed. "You need to move in this direction." He indicated.

"Move your right leg back and then you need to swing like this." He moved Dick's leg in the right direction. "You need to clear the horse by between one to two feet."

Dick did a few slow rotations

"Good, good." Mr Beaufort encouraged. "I thought you would be good at this."

"Phew, it's hard." Dick puffed a little adjusting his grip.

"Yes but with your obvious upper body strength I think you will crack it. You are doing very well for someone who hasn't done this before. It is meant to be the hardest discipline for the men. With plenty of practice you will be very good. I'll walk you through the other required elements."

Although it was difficult Dick soon began to feel more comfortable with it and even managed to do several perfect scissors.

"Well done, I can see we are going to be able to field a more than competent competitor in the next competition."

"When's that." Dick eyed Mr Beaufort suspiciously.

"Oh not for a couple of months yet. We are holding the event here this time." He told him.

"A couple of months! You don't want much; do you reckon I'm going to be ready in time for that?"

"Oh yes, I'll make sure you are. I think we can fit in extra practice, and maybe we can do some work after school. If that's alright with you. I will speak with the other members of staff and see if we can't arrange for you to miss some lessons. There are also lunch times; I'm willing to put in the extra time to teach you if you are."

"I will have to check about the after school thing but otherwise, Ok, yes." Dick agreed.

"Good boy." Mr Beaufort patted him on the back. "Ok everyone hit the showers."

"I made the gymnastic team." Dick told his friends. "I'm learning the pommel horse. Mr Beaufort wants me to do extra practice because I haven't done it before."

"I knew you would get on the team." Tina said proud of her new friend.

Dick retrieved his crash helmet from the box on the back of his bike and donned it as he slid his leg over the machine.

"I had better get home and catch up on what I missed yesterday." He said as he buckled it on. "See you all tomorrow."

The others dispersed in the direction of their own transport waving as they went.

Dick adjusted his bag on his shoulders and was just about to insert the key in the ignition when he notice Guy and the gang hanging around at the edge of the student parking lot near Guys car. They were watching him and grinning.

Dick glanced down. Something was not quite right. Then he noticed that the cap to the gas tank was not quite sitting right. He slowly unscrewed it, it felt 'gritty', grating slightly as he opened it. He removed his glove and ran his finger around the rim. Inspecting his finger he then tentatively tasted the end.

"Damn!" He thought. "Sugar." He screwed the cap back in place thankful he had not kicked the bike up. It would have done a lot of damage. As it was it would be a job to drain the tank and sort it out.

Guy sauntered over.

"Oh dear have you got problems? Can we give you a lift?" He laughed.

"Guy I'm warning you, stop messing with me or you will be sorry." He warned.

"Oooh I'm scared." Guy pretended to quake with fear. "Hey guys." He shouted over to his giggling friends. "The dirty gypsy here is threatening me. That's not nice at all, especially when I have just offered him a lift because his bike's broke."

They all laughed

"And just what do you think you can do? You jumped up piece of dog crap. If you think I'm frightened of a little runt like you, you have another thing coming."

"Maybe Bruce will have something to say about this. After all it is his bike when all's said and done."

"Oh yes and just how are you going to prove it was us?" Guy sneered.

"Oh I'm sure I will, given time." Dick said his voice low. "Now if you would just get out of my way."

Guy appeared to recognise the threat in Dick's voice and stepped back unsure at what was coming next as Dick reached into his jacket pocket.

Dick pulled out his phone then looked at Guy with a look that said 'well?" Guy turned on his heal and headed back to his car, halfway there he turned.

"You will be sorry Grayson, I promise."

Dick dialled the manor and explained to Alfred his predicament. Then he dismounted and kicked the stand away and pushed the bike in the direction of the gates.

As he approached Guy sped past in his car clipping the back wheel of the bike knocking it over. Dick went sprawling with the bike landing on top of him.

"Hey are you ok?" A couple of students stopped and helped lift the bike up. "We saw what he did, if you want witnesses?"

"No it's alright, but thanks for the offer and the help." Dick said gratefully dusting his trousers.

"No problems." The two saluted and continued on.

He waited at the gates, sitting on the bike till Alfred appeared with the truck. Together they pushed the bike into the back.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked as Dick climbed into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Yes, I'm ok. Thanks for coming Alfred."

"Oh all part of the job young man. I take it it's the usual suspects that are responsible."

"Yup, you got it, but I don't know how I can prove it."

"You know you should let Bruce help."

"Alfred I told him I would handle it and I will." Dick protested.

"I know but how long is it going to be before they inflict some damage to you? I do worry about you sometimes."

"Alfred I appreciate it too, but honestly I will be alright."

Alfred shook his head.

"Oh by the way, I got on the gymnastic squad today." Dick changed the subject.

"So how come you've come in a car today?"

"Someone sugared my gas tank yesterday. I thought it would be marginally safer in the car. At least the gas cap locks." Dick told Amy as she met him.

"I can guess who that was."

"Yup, but I don't have any proof so…" Dick shrugged.

"I don't know how you can put up with them. They scare me."

"Oh you know, practice." Dick gave a wry smile.

"Oh Dick, it's horrible though. Was it bad for you when you were in the circus?"

"It had its moments. Not everyone appreciated us in their town."

Amy slipped her arm through Dicks as they walked towards the others waiting by the front doors.

"Well you know we will all be on your side, you can rely on us."

"Thank you but I wouldn't want to involve you all in my problems"

"What problems?" Kent asked as they reached the others.

"I was telling him we would support him with the Guy problem."

"Too right." Kent agreed.

"Look I am grateful but I don't want any of you getting caught up in anything." Dick pleaded.

"Least we can do is watch your back." John B told him.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. At least then I can be forewarned."

Tina slipped her arm through Dick's free arm and together with Amy they went into the school.

"Look, the gypsy got a couple of girl friends" Guy sneered as they walked past him in the corridor.

Dick felt the girls grip tighten on his arms, but he propelled them on. Guy was alone and he knew he wouldn't be brave enough to try anything without his back up.

Dick swung his bag onto his shoulder and followed his friends out of the room.

"So what are you up to tonight?" John asked as they walked down the corridor to the exit.

"Well I guess homework, then I dunno." Dick shrugged. "I guess it depends on Bruce, if he gets home early, or if he is off out with his new girlfriend."

"Ooh who is she?" Emma asked interestedly.

"You know I haven't met her yet. He doesn't always bring them home right away. I'm not even sure of her name. No doubt it will be in the gossip columns tomorrow." Dick laughed. "They seem to know everything before he does. You know, they will have him engaged and married off."

"He does seem to have a lot of different girlfriends though." Tina pointed out.

"Oh don't believe everything you read. It's often just someone he knows who he invites to be his guest at some function or other. He doesn't have as many actual girlfriends as you may think." Dick told them.

As they walked out and down the drive they noticed a group of students stood around talking and gesticulating. They drew closer and could see that the interest was centred on Dick's car.

"This does not look good." Dick's stride quickened.

As he drew close the crowd of students parted to let him through, they became silent. Dick halted and stood silent.

"Dick what is it?" Tina asked trying to see around him.

Dick suddenly dropped his bag from his shoulder and threw it at the car in an exasperated manner.

"Dick?" Tina manoeuvred past him and pulled up suddenly. "Oh no!"

Dick ran his fingers through his thick black hair, grasping a handful at the back of his head.

"I reckon you need to call the police." One of the students advised.

"I'll go fetch Principal Macklin." Another offered.

Dick stood silent, dropping onto his haunches to inspect the long gouges in the paintwork.

"It's as bad this side too." Another student told him.

"Oh Dick that's awful." Emma sympathised.

"And we know who it was don't we?" John B told him indicating the words scratched into the side.

Dick stood up shaking his head.

"What are you going to do?" Tina asked him as she grasped his arm.

"What's going on here?" The Principal shouted as he approached. "What has happened?"

Everyone stood back to allow the Principal to approach.

"Who did this?" He demanded glaring at everyone. Well Mr Grayson?"

"Sir I have an idea but I cant prove anything, so I'd rather not say." Dick told him. "I think I should tell Mr Wayne and maybe call the police."

"Police, I don't think we need involve them. Tell me who you think it is and I will deal with it."

"With respect Sir I would rather not do that right now."

Kent tapped Dick on the shoulder.

"I just called Alfred for you." He whispered in Dick's ear. "He says stay put and he will be along to deal with it."

Dick nodded.

"What was that?" Principal Macklin said annoyed.

"Sir it's alright the problem will be sorted out. Alfred is on his way to deal with things." Dick said quietly.

The other students began to drift away in dribs and drabs glancing back in case they missed anything.

Principal Macklin stood not quite knowing what to do next.

"Very well, but this is not the end of the matter. I will be investigating myself." He said loudly.

Dick just nodded.

"They have made a fine mess of this." Alfred pronounced as he checked the car. "It will need a total re-spray. I think we should inform the police." Alfred produced his phone and dialled.

"Bruce will kill me." Dick said woefully.

"I don't think so Sir; after all it's not your fault is it." Alfred assured him. "Don't worry."

Alfred turned his attention to giving the information to the police.

"Yes but I mean, he wanted to intervene and I told him no. Now he will be mad as hell." Dick told him as he concluded the call.

"Young man I will handle Bruce, although it may not be a bad thing if he did intervene."

"With the police involved Guy is going to be worse." Dick said dismally.

"Maybe but what else could we do? Principle Macklin will be asking questions too and that will incite him anyway." Alfred cautioned.

"Oh well I guess I will just have to play it by ear." Dick sighed.

"Come on I'll make some tea. The police will no doubt be here in a while; they will want to speak with you." Alfred said as he gently guided Dick out of the garage.

"Dick you can't let this go on. I really will have to do something."

Dick looked crestfallen.

"I know but I really think its going to get worse now. You know what guys like him are like. I'm going to get some reprisals whatever we do now."

Bruce studied Dick for a few moments.

"Ok, look I can see that maybe you will get some hassle from this because of the police involvement and Principle Macklin, so I'll hold off for now. I will inform Principal Macklin that if anything further happens then I will be taking it further. I can't see why I should have to keep having to pay out to have things repaired or replaced. I may be a billionaire but that's not the point."

"Thanks Bruce, and yes I guess you have a point." Dick agreed albeit reluctantly.

"Ok. Now let's forget it for now and go and see what Alfred has cooked up for dinner."

"I had better go and change." Dick looked down at his attire.

"Oh I think we can forget about it this once." Bruce smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dick becomes a confident to Peter and finally loses patience with Guy!_

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You're very quiet Peter." Dick said leaning towards him so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm alright." Peter replied hastily.

"Are you sure?" Dick pressed.

"Yes honestly."

Dick patted him on the back, again noticing a slight wince. He recognised the sign as he had had to hide injuries before and knew how hard it was.

As the others began to leave the cafeteria he caught Peter's arm.

"Hold on a minute." Dick urged. The others disappeared through the door.

"Dick, please I'm alright."

"Peter, you might be able to fool everyone else but I aint blind. I know when someone is hiding something. Now tell me."

Peter dropped his eyes to the floor. Dick watched him questioningly.

"Guy hasn't been harassing you has he?"

"No, no it's not that." Peter's shoulders sagged. He looked up at Dick and stared into his face. "I, I don't know how to say this." He stammered.

"Well look its obvious you are hurting. I promise I wont say anything if you tell me." Dick encouraged gently.

"No you mustn't say anything especially to the others. They must never know."

"I promise you I won't. Now come on tell me."

"It's my Dad." Peter said hurriedly.

"Your Dad?"

"He drinks, when he does he comes home and beats Mom, I've tried to stop him but he just beats me too." Tears welled in Peters eyes.

"Come on lets find somewhere quiet where you can tell me the rest." Dick put his arm around Peter's back and guided him out of the cafeteria.

Dick closed the door of the empty classroom.

"Ok now, go on."

"There's not much else to say. Dad beats Mom then me. Sometimes he just sets about me. He blames Mom for me being gay, and thinks beating me will knock it out of me. It's all my fault I never intended him to find out, but he did, and Mom and I have paid for it ever since. Although I think he beat Mom before anyway." Peter's voice faded.

"Does this happen often?" Dick asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"It used to only happen at the weekend, but it's happening more often now." The tears fell from Peter's eyes. "I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Don't be." Dick said gently. "It's natural that you'd be upset. Show me." He indicated that Peter should lift his shirt.

Peter tentatively obeyed revealing dark purple bruises on his torso.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night." Peter lowered his shirt. "He came home stinking drunk and started on Mom. She had his dinner waiting in the oven and he threw it at her because it was dry." Peter sat down heavily on a desk.

"Ok, first of all I have something that will help with those bruises. I'll tell Alfred and he can bring some when he picks me up tonight. Secondly, you need to do something about this. Peter I cant tell you what right now but surely you need to tell someone who can."

"I know, but Dad may hit us when he's drunk but he's no fool and makes sure he hits so no one can see the bruises. When we are with the other parents he is all sweetness and light, and he threatens us that if we tell he will make sure we are sorry, so all the other's parents think he is ok."

"Well look you can always come talk to me and if I can help ask." Dick told him. "Look at the time we had better hurry to class." Dick glanced at his watch.

As they left the class they bumped into Guy and his posse.

"Oh look now Grayson's gone and got himself a boyfriend." Guy guffawed loudly making sure everyone in the immediate vicinity could hear.

"Ignore him." Dick instructed Peter as they carried on past.

"There's no accounting for taste." Guy carried on.

"Dick I'm sorry." Peter said sounding worried.

"What for? Come on lets get to class. We can talk later."

-- Dick, having handed Peter the tube of cream Alfred had brought and given him instructions on how to apply it, slid into the passenger seat, tossing his bag into the back seat.

"Have you had a good day?" Alfred asked him as he started off.

"Well so so." Dick told him as he lowered the window to wave to his friends as they drove past.

"That good?" Alfred smiled.

"I was talking to Peter about a problem he has and Guy caught us, as you can guess the rest of the day was all sniggering and innuendo."

"I see, but at least they didn't do anything serious today."

"Nope, but there's still time." Dick said wryly.

"So what was Peter's problem?" Alfred asked glancing at Dick.

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone, I promised."

"I'm not 'anyone' though am I, and I reckon I can keep secrets better than most." Alfred grinned.

"Well, yes, you have a point there." Dick grinned back.

"I take it it's something serious, given the secrecy."

"Well yes it is and to be honest I don't know what to do about it. I mean it's really awkward."

"Why don't you tell me, maybe I can help?" Alfred offered.

"Peter and his Mom are being beaten by his Dad." Dick blurted out.

"Oh I see." Alfred said quietly. "That is serious, and not an easy thing to sort out. I take it none of the other parents are aware."

"No, his Dad makes sure the bruises wont show."

"Hence the request for the cream. It's a hard secret to have to keep."

"Tell me about it. I just wish I knew what to do." Dick said sadly. "I can't really discuss it with the others now can I?"

"No I don't suppose you can. It's definitely a dilemma." Alfred agreed. "What made him tell you anyway?"

"I noticed he was wincing when I touched him and he was very quiet today. I think he just needed to tell someone and it was me. I think he feels a little ashamed and that it's his fault."

"Why would it be his fault?" Alfred looked puzzled.

"Because he's gay." Dick said simply.

"Hmm, I can see that would be what he would think, but his father would have probably still done the same in any case. His sort often do, they don't need an excuse." Alfred pointed out. "I suppose all you can do is be there for him at present."

"I guess so." Dick fell silent.

-- The weeks had flown by, Dick had been busy with practicing for the gymnastic competition and Mr Beaufort was pleased with his progress on the pommel horse. He had been able to put in extra practice at home and Bruce had been a great help.

"Will you be able to come and watch the competition?" Dick asked Bruce hopefully as he wiped his face with a towel, having just dismounted the horse.

"I don't see why not."

Dick's face lit up. Bruce was often too busy for that sort of thing. He knew it wasn't always Bruce's fault, but all the same he felt some disappointment when everyone else's parents were there watching.

"Go on get a shower and then we'll go and do some research in the cave."

-- Dick stood shaking out his arms and legs as he waited his turn on the pommel. He tried to put his nerves to the back of his head as he concentrated on the routine he was about to perform. He circled his head trying to loosen the tension.

Mr Beaufort beckoned him up to the pommel horse.

Dick stood for a few moments then raised his arm to the judges to indicate he was ready.

He mounted the horse and steadied himself.

He began with the scissors, carefully measuring his momentum and swing. He then changed to flares and twists before executing some circles. He changed again to the scissors for a few moves before allowing the momentum to swing him up into a handstand then a pirouette dismount. He landed cleanly and again raised his hand to signal he had completed the discipline.

"Well done." Mr Beaufort beamed happily as he walked back to the seating area with Dick. "I reckon that will be hard to beat."

Dick sat down and removed his handgrips. Mr Beaufort watched the scoreboard anxiously. As the scores appeared Mr Beaufort punched the air.

"Oh boy, you beauty, an almost perfect score, that puts our team ahead." He grabbed Dick and pulled him to his feet hugging him, spinning round.

"Sir, please, I have to do the floor exercises yet and you're crushing me!" Dick gasped.

Mr Beaufort let him go.

"Sorry. I just got carried away. It means a lot to me to get ahead; we have always come close but never won. I think we might just manage that this time." He explained.

-- Dick stood proudly with the other members of the team as they received the award. He searched the audience for Bruce and could see him smiling and clapping enthusiastically.

The team headed for the changing rooms congratulating each other.

"Well done!" Ben clapped Dick on the back. "You certainly made a big difference."

"Thanks." Dick acknowledged happily.

Having showered and changed Dick made for the foyer where his friends were waiting. They greeted him excitedly. The girls hugged him and Tina gave him a shy peck on the cheek. Bruce and Alfred hung back till they had done congratulating him.

"Very well done." Bruce praised. "Although I thought your leg was a bit too low on one of those scissors."

"Thanks Bruce, trust you to find a fault." Dick grinned.

"I don't think it mattered really do you Sir?" Alfred pointed out "At least he came first."

"I don't suppose it did. Come on we are going out to celebrate. Your friends are invited too if they want to come along." Bruce invited.

Dick looked at Bruce and then at his friends who had overheard the invite. He shrugged his shoulders questioningly at them.

"Thanks Mr Wayne." Kent said. "Let me call my parents and let them know."

The others did likewise.

Parental consent gained they all trooped outside. They sorted out whose car they were going in and following Alfred they pulled out of the school gates in a convoy.

-- "I really enjoyed that meal, Bruce was lovely." Tina gushed.

"It was good, thank him again will you." Kent agreed.

"I think he knows you were all grateful." Dick grinned. "You told him enough times. I'll catch you all in class I just need to get a book from my locker." He added.

"Ok see you there."

The corridor where the lockers were located was empty as Dick unlocked his. He deposited a few folders from his bag and reached in to get the book he needed. As he did so the locker door was pushed violently against him as he was shoved from behind at the same time.

"Thought you were being clever did you? Getting the police involved and Principal Macklin." Guy's malevolent voice threatened.

Dick couldn't answer; his neck was being crushed painfully by the locker door. Someone kicked his ankles hard and a hand pushed him further. He struggled trying to get some purchase in order to get free. He managed to get his hand up to the back of the locker and pushed back. Taken by surprise the pressure relented and he flew back, whirling round to confront his attackers.

"I've just about had enough of you lot." Dick snarled angrily.

Guy and his gang laughed.

"Oh yes and what you gonna do about it?" Guy sneered.

"Yeah what?" the others laughed.

Dick slammed the door of his locker to with a resounding clang.

"Ok, this ends today. I'm not stupid enough to do anything right here but name the time and place and we will deal with it."

Guy and his mates looked at each other amused.

"Oh so you reckon you can take us on do you?" Guy again sneered. "Right, after school, on the playing field near the bleachers suit you?"

"That's fine by me." Dick said defiantly.

"Don't be late." Guy advised tapping Dick on the chest.

"Oh I won't." Dick said to the retreating gang.

"What have you done to your neck?" Emma whispered as Dick sat down.

"Oh don't worry about it; I just had a bit of a run in with Guy and his mob."

"Oh Dick, no." She sympathised.

"Don't worry about it." Dick told her, opening his book ready to work.

-- Dick walked purposefully down the corridors towards the changing rooms. He held his feelings in check; trying not to telegraph them to anyone he passed. Thankfully the changing rooms were empty with just the drip drip of the showers indicating their previous use.

He stepped out of the changing room door and walked the short distance to the football field. Across the field he could see the bleachers were occupied with a number of people. His heart dropped.

"Ok Grayson, pull yourself together." He told himself as he drew in a deep breath and walked across towards them.

"Oh look, like a lamb to the slaughter." Guy called. Everyone laughed.

Not only were Guy and his gang there but they appeared to have brought their 'girlfriends' and a few other hangers on.

"No one willing or able to back you up?" Guy stood up, stepping down to confront Dick.

"Didn't tell anyone I was coming." Dick told him.

"You're on your own? Big big mistake."

"Oh I don't think so." Dick said a brief smile flickered across his face.

"Don't you now. Well I know so." Guy snarled trying to look big. "A little runt like you, oh yes, mincemeat." Guy slapped his hands together.

Everyone laughed at his antics

Dick took a step back away from Guy, watching him closely.

"Look I have been thinking." He began.

"Oh want to back out do you; well it's too late for that now." Guy informed him.

"No, if you'd let me finish. I was thinking, there's all of you and just me, it don't seem like a fair fight. So what I suggest is, you decide who will take me on first, one to one, then if whoever it is beats me, well I reckon I'm fair game and get what's coming."

"Go on." Guy grinned.

"Well then if I beat that person I walk away and the deal is you just all leave me the hell alone."

"And who do you want to take on first?" Guy asked as if he was agreeing.

"Oh you decide. I mean I guess it would be whoever you consider to be the strongest." Dick suggested.

"Stay where you are." Guy instructed as he turned back to his friends.

After a brief discussion he turned back to Dick.

"Ok you're on. Not that the last bit matters, but I guess if you manage to beat us then ok, I can be a reasonable guy." He laughed at his own joke. "Oh and I've been picked to take you on first."

Dick smiled to himself; he had hoped Guy would be the first to step forward. Guy being the ringleader it would be more effective to beat him.

Guy handed his jacket to one of the others and indicated that He and Dick should move away slightly to give them some space.

"Ok let's get to it and get it all over with." Guy sneered.

"Oh I forgot, just one more thing before we start." Dick cautioned holding up a finger.

Guy sighed.

"What now?"

"I have to tell you that I'm trained in martial arts. I have to tell you as it's the law." Dick informed him.

Guy turned to the crowd.

"Ooh he thinks he's the karate kid now."

Everyone laughed.

"Funny you should say that, but no, I haven't studied karate, yet." Dick smiled. "But still I have to warn you, and don't say I didn't."

"Come on stop messing and let's get on with it." Guy growled.

Dick stood ready his arms by his side watching Guy. Guy was at first puzzled by Dick's nonchalance, hesitating slightly.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp. They will be wiping your remains up for weeks." Guy bragged as he suddenly lunged forward.

Dick nimbly side stepped and Guy missed him by a mile.

"What!" Guy gasped.

Every time Guy made a move Dick avoided him, dodging around him or just side stepping.

"That's not fighting." Guy complained. "Stand and fight like a man, not that you are one."

"Ok, ok I'll tell you what. You can have three hits, after that, well, who knows." Dick conceded.

Guy drew himself up and lashed out at Dick. Dick moved his head slightly and the blow caught him on the shoulder. It gave him some idea as to how powerful Guy's punch was. He flexed his shoulder.

"That's number one."

Guy's next punch hit him in the stomach, but Dick had seen him telegraph the move and had tensed his muscles ready to absorb the blow. He took a deep breath in.

"Number two." He said.

The assembled crowd exchanged glances. This was not what they had expected at all.

Guy stood and looked at Dick. Most people would have been floored by his last punch. He swung again and hit Dick on the chest. Again Dick was ready.

"That's number three, right?"

Guy let out a shriek and ran full pelt at Dick. He felt the air rush from his lungs as he landed with a loud 'whumph' on the floor. He scrambled to his feet. Dick was stood watching him. Guy moved in and aimed a punch at Dick's head. Dick caught Guy's fist in his and twisted, again forcing Guy to the ground.

A low murmur filtered through the watching crowd.

Guy jumped up again, his face contorted with anger.

"You'll pay for this." He snarled menacingly.

Dick watched him silently, poised for the next onslaught.

Guy tried again but found himself on his back again. The onlookers were staring to shift uncomfortably, unsure as to what was happening. Guy was usually triumphant by this stage.

Guy eyed Dick malevolently, he was not about to let Dick upstage him if he could help it, but Dick obviously had the upper hand. A few of the spectators were beginning to get behind Dick and that was not going down well with Guy.

He couldn't believe that Dick, being nearly half his size, was managing to beat him.

"Come on Guy." Dick taunted. "I thought you were going to pulverise me."

Guy again launched another attack. This time Dick allowed him to come closer before again flooring him.

"Oops." Dick said sarcastically. "You know I'm getting a bit bored with this."

"I'm going to finish you this time." Guy said with bravado.

He leaped forward and grabbed Dick, not realising that Dick had let him. He had Dick in a bear hug and was beginning to squeeze.

He looked down at his empty arms with astonishment. Somehow Dick had wriggled free.

"What the….?" He exclaimed exasperated.

"I think I should finish this myself." Dick announced.

He moved forward and aimed a high kick at Guys head, stunning him and bringing him down, he dropped down, one knee on the middle of Guys back. He drew his hand back and aimed the blow at Guys neck. At the last moment he pulled the blow back and stood up. He stepped over Guy standing on his back as he did so. Guy was too stunned and winded to move.

"Ok." Dick addressed the onlookers. "I reckon I won that fair and square. So now I hope you will keep your side of the bargain and leave me the hell alone." Dick turned on his heel and walked unhurriedly back towards the school without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Dick stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Alfred as he pulled away. As he walked towards the doors he noticed groups of students whispering and furtively glancing in his direction.

"What's gone off?" Kent asked him as he caught up with Dick. The others were just a step behind.

"Nothing why?" Dick looked round shrugging.

"Well something has." John B pointed out. "The whole schools buzzing with stories of a fight last night. You and Guy apparently."

"Do I look as if I had a fight with him?" Dick stopped and held his arms wide.

"Well no, not with Guy in anyway." Tina agreed looking him up and down.

"Come on Dick tell us what happened, there's no smoke without fire." Kent insisted.

"Ok I challenged him, when I went to my locker he slammed my head in the door. I was so pissed I told him I was going to settle it once and for all. So we met out by the bleachers and I did."

"Aw come on what happened." Emma complained.

"Like I said I finished it. If he keeps to his side of the bargain he should leave me alone from now on."

"It can't have been that easy?" Peter interjected.

"It was nothing. Come on lets get inside." Dick strode off the others running after him.

"That's not fair." Tina complained. "You have to tell us what happened. It doesn't look as if Guy has come in today either."

Dick just smiled and tapped the side of his nose.

-- The first lesson was about halfway through when a student came in and handed the teacher a note. The teacher read it and frowned.

"Dick you're required in Principal Macklin's office immediately." She told him.

Dick collected his things together and left the classroom. His friends shot worried glances at him.

-- He tapped on the door to the outer office and entered.

"Ah Richard, sit down there a moment till Principal Macklin calls for you." The secretary told him.

"What's it about?" Dick asked as he sat down.

"I'd rather not say." She said as she resumed her typing.

There was a buzz from the console on her desk

"You can go in now." She nodded towards the door.

Dick tapped on the door and entered the Principals office.

"Mr Grayson, come in and sit down." Principal Macklin ordered.

Already seated were Guy and an older man. Guy shot him a rather worried look; the older man gave him a look that said 'You are in big trouble.'

"Mr Grayson, Guy and his Father have brought a serious complaint against you." Principal Macklin continued.

Dick looked with surprise at Guy. He noticed that Guy had a serious black eye.

"Guy claims that you threatened him yesterday and as a consequence you accosted him and beat him up."

Dick cocked his head to one side in surprise.

"We do not like that sort of behaviour here and I am forced to take the matter very seriously indeed." Principal Macklin told him looking serious. "We may have to consider bringing in the police and have you charged with assault."

Dick sat silent for a few moments, working out mentally how to handle the situation.

"Well what have you to say?" The Principal insisted.

"Well, first of all it's not true, not entirely. I have been subject to Guy's harassment from the day I started. Yes I did fight with him yesterday, but that was because I had had enough. He decided on the time and place."

"So you did do this to my son?" Guy's Father pointed at Guy. "He is covered with bruises and has a broken rib according to the doctor."

"No Sir I did not do that to him." Dick said quietly, watching Guy's reaction.

"So how do you explain all his injuries?" Principal Macklin barked angrily.

"I have no idea." Dick shrugged. "I know I did nothing that would cause that amount of damage to him." Dick noticed Guy's head drop.

"But you don't deny hitting him?" Guy's Father asked.

"Sir I take it you are Guy's Father?" Dick asked. The older man nodded. "Then Principal Macklin I think it would only be fair if I called my Father in. It's not right I should be here to answer this type of thing without someone here with me."

"I don't think that is necessary." Principal Macklin said looking slightly flustered.

"Oh I do Sir. If it's alright I will just ask if the secretary will call him for me." Dick began to rise from his seat.

"Sit down!" Principal Macklin bellowed.

Dick ignored him and walked out of the room.

The secretary looked up at him with a worried look on her face.

"Could you call Mr Wayne for me?" Dick asked her. He gave her the number of Bruce's office.

The secretary dialled the number then handed the receiver to Dick.

"Margaret is Bruce in. thanks….. Bruce it's me. I have a bit of a problem could you come to the school right now? … Well it's Guy, he's here with his Father claiming I beat him up yesterday… Ok yes we had a fight, but honestly I didn't inflict any of the injuries he has. Principal Macklin didn't want me to call you…I agree and told him as much… I'm sorry I really am. Ok see you in a bit." Dick handed the receiver back.

"Bruce has said I'm not to say any more till he gets here." He told her in response to her questioning look.

"You had better sit here and wait for him then." She offered. "I'll go and tell the Principal."

-- Bruce walked through the door. Dick looked up at him expectantly.

"Before we go in to see the Principle I think you had better explain what happened." He said putting his hand on Dicks shoulder and nodding to the secretary.

"I'm sorry." Dick began. "Look yesterday at the end of lunch I was at my locker. Guy and his lot jammed my head in it. I lost my cool and said I would settle it. After school I met him and all his hangers on, on the playing field. I didn't hit him in any way that would have caused the injuries he has. Bruce honestly all I did was give him one kick that floored him and walked away, the rest of the time I just dodged him and threw him a couple of times."

"Ok I believe you. I reckon he got of lightly. Come on let's go and see what they have to say." Bruce again nodded to the secretary then stood and marched through the Principles door Dick following.

"Mr Wayne." Principle Macklin stood as Bruce and Dick entered.

Guy's Father's head snapped round.

"Principle Macklin." Bruce greeted ignoring the proffered handshake and sitting in the seat Dick had previously occupied.

Dick drew up another chair and sat beside him.

"I told Mr Grayson not to bother you." Principle Macklin tried to apologise.

"I would have been very annoyed if he hadn't." Bruce said keeping his voice level. "Now maybe you can tell me what the problem is."

"The problem is, Mr Wayne, what your 'son' has done to my boy." Guy's Father said angrily.

"And what would that be?" Bruce asked him inclining his head slightly to one side.

"Can't you see?"

"I can see he has a black eye, is there more?" Bruce studied Guy.

"Show him." Guy's father demanded.

Guy, somewhat reluctantly, lifted his shirt to reveal dark angry bruises. His Father insisted he lean forward and pulled his shirt up further. The bruises extended around his side and up his back.

"I didn't do that." Dick said his voice low.

Bruce held up his hand to signal that Dick should stay quiet.

"It's obvious someone did this, but honestly, look at Dick and look at Guy. Guy's more than twice the size of Dick; do you really believe he could inflict that kind of damage?"

"He told Guy he was a martial arts expert, so yes." Guy's Father said emphatically.

"So he did warn him? Yes Dick is skilled in several martial art disciplines but that being so he would not have inflicted those types of injuries."

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Guy's Father spluttered.

"I guess I am." Bruce told him.

"Now look here Mr Wayne I don't think that is entirely fair of you to accuse Guy of duplicity." Principle Macklin said angrily.

"I agree Mr Wayne your boy is nothing but a, a, a common ruffian. I know about his past, you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear no matter how much money you may have. How dare you both call my son a liar, how dare you." Guys Father turned puce with anger.

Bruce eyed him calmly. Dick's eyes flicked from one to the other, wondering just how Bruce would counter this outburst.

"Mr Fuller, first of all, my son is not a ruffian, neither is he 'common'. He had quite a strict upbringing and knows how to behave. You have no idea as to his background. Secondly I have been getting reports of Guy's behaviour towards Dick for some time and I wanted to intervene before now. Guy by all accounts is nothing more than a bully and I understand Dick is by no means his first or only 'victim', the difference being that Dick is not easily intimidated. I didn't intervene because Dick asked me not to, but I have been keeping a close eye on what has been happening." Bruce didn't raise his voice but kept his intonation even and measured.

Guy's Father sat eyes blazing, squirming uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should have the police do you for defamation of character?"

"If you think that's necessary, then yes let's call the police." Bruce agreed pulling his mobile from his pocket. "I'll call Commissioner Gordon shall I?" Bruce's finger was poised over the dial. "Oh and my lawyers, maybe you should contact yours too."

"Look I'm sure we can work this out and reach an agreement." Principle Macklin spluttered.

"The only agreement I would be interested in is him being expelled." Mr Fuller pointed at Dick.

"Really?" Bruce looked at him with some amusement. "And why would that be? I don't think we have yet established that he has done anything wrong, have you any witnesses?"

"Yes several of his friends witnessed the whole thing." Guy's Father insisted.

"I see, maybe we should have them in and question them, or perhaps they would prefer to give the police their statements."

The buzzer on Principal Macklin's desk interrupted them.

"What is it?" Principal Macklin snapped as he depressed the button.

"Mr Beaufort is here, he wants a word." The secretary's voice announced.

"Tell him I'm busy right now."

"He says he needs to speak with you about what you are dealing with."

Principal Macklin sighed.

"Very well show him in."

The door opened and Mr Beaufort entered, his eyes taking in the scene.

"What is it you want?" Principal Macklin said abruptly.

"Well I heard there was a problem with Dick and Guy and I think I may be able to help with it." He told them.

"I don't see how." Guy's Father looked round at him glaring.

"Go on Mr Beaufort, I think we should hear him out before we decide if he has any pertinent information don't you." Bruce looked at the Principal.

"I suppose so. Go on Mr Beaufort what is it you have to say?"

"Well at the end of school I was in the storage room in the changing rooms. I heard someone come through and saw it was Dick. I was going to challenge him but something about his demeanour told me not to, anyway I followed him instead."

"Yes, yes and so?" Principle Macklin demanded.

"Well I watched from the changing room doors at first then I managed to get closer. Dick headed for the bleachers and there were a lot of other kids already sat there obviously waiting."

"Cut to the chase Mr Beaufort." Principal Macklin insisted.

"Ok. Well I overheard Dick saying that he would take on one person and if they beat him he was fair game, if not then he walked away and they should leave him alone. He also warned Guy of his martial arts abilities. Guy was the first to step forward to take Dick on."

"So he did beat my son up?" Mr Fuller smiled.

"Well not exactly. Dick actually just dodged Guy's attempts to hit him for a while, then when Guy complained he wasn't fighting fair, Dick said he could have three hits. Guy punched Dick three times, I was amazed at how Dick took them too, then, and only then did Dick retaliate and then he only threw him."

"He must have done more, look at the state of my son!" Guy's Father said indignantly.

"Well to be fair Sir, your son is much bigger than Dick to start with and secondly the only real 'hit' Dick gave him was a high kick which floored him in the end. Maybe just the black eye was the result but I could see that Guy had no such injuries and he certainly showed no signs of any other injury when he left the field." Mr Beaufort concluded.

"Guy? What have you to say about this?" Principal Macklin glowered.

Guy remained silent as everyone looked at him waiting to hear.

"Well is Mr Beaufort's version of events true?" The Principal insisted. "Mr Grayson?"

"Yes that's roughly what happened." Dick turned to Mr Beaufort thankfully.

All eyes turned to Guy and his Father.

"So how did you get the other injuries?" Bruce asked Guy quietly. "Did you get one of your friends to beat you so you could save face?"

Guy still didn't react other than to appear to find something rivetingly interesting about his shoes.

"I think you are only defending him because he's your golden boy in the gym." Mr Fuller sneered.

"It's nothing of the kind, I know Guy here is a bully and has been intimidating younger and vulnerable kids since he arrived at this school and he has hid behind your position on the City Council in order to escape being reprimanded." Mr Beaufort told him. "No Mr Wayne I don't believe any of his friends did that to him either." He added.

"So, as I see it then, Dick deserves an apology and then we need to decide what action is to be taken with Guy." Bruce suggested.

"My son is not going to apologise to some jumped up little thug of a peasant." Guy's Father was purple with rage.

"Now Mr Fuller I don't think that's fair at all. Please." Principal Macklin protested. "It's obviously a misunderstanding. I think Mr Beaufort has cleared that point up."

"Yes I agree, and now who's being defamatory?" Bruce added.

"Come on Guy, let's leave, I can see we are going to have to take this further. You will be hearing from my lawyers, all of you."

Guy's Father grasped Guy's arm and dragged him from the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Hmm, well Principal Macklin, what are you going to do?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well I wouldn't worry about his threats in any case. Maybe Dick should not have challenged him, but I can see that when it came down to it, it was possibly the only thing he could have done, given the militating circumstances."

"Yes I agree. Ok look I will suspend Guy for one month, with a proviso that he moderates his behaviour on his return. Any reports of any further bullying will result in his suspension indefinitely. Is that acceptable? Oh and I will suggest he gives Dick an apology, not that I believe he will."

"It will do for now." Bruce agreed.

"Dick I think it only fair I suspend you till the end of the week. I cannot have students taking matters into their own hands. It would send the wrong message if I failed to do anything."

"I think that's fair." Bruce agreed holding up his hand to prevent Dick from speaking. "I do think we need to investigate just how Guy got those injuries. They are rather serious." He went on.

"I agree with that. It is worrying. Thank you Mr Beaufort for your help, it has been appreciated I'm sure." Principal Macklin nodded to Mr. Beaufort.

"Yes thank you." Bruce stood and held out his hand to shake Mr Beaufort's. "Come on Dick, get your things let's get home."

-- "Bruce, I'm sorry. I guess it was fair I was suspended but…."

"Dick I'm not going to berate you about it. To be honest I think you acted quite well in the circumstances. I wasn't really happy with your suspension but I can see where Principal Macklin is coming from. Let's go get some lunch and then you can come back to the office with me."

They both got into the car.

"Ok, but I'm worried about what's going to happen now. I mean I can't see Guys Dad letting it go without a fight."

"Oh don't worry about him, I can handle that. He's tangled with the wrong person." Bruce smiled. "I really do think though we need to find out what happened to Guy."

"Why, I mean maybe whoever did it was as pissed as me about him." Dick looked at Bruce surprised.

"It doesn't matter what Guy is like, it often turns out that a bully is a victim of someone else's vindictiveness. They then take it out on someone else rather than confront their persecutor." Bruce explained.

"Bruce you know I'm beginning to think it's his Father who did it." Dick said quietly.

"Me too, it often happens that the problem is close to home." Bruce agreed. "But we have to tread carefully with that idea."

"Perhaps Batman could look into it?" Dick suggested.

"Maybe, we'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a short one to round things up, but not the last chapter by any means._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Dick had just climbed into the car alongside Bruce when his mobile trilled; as he answered he noticed that it was Kent.

"Hello." Dick greeted. "I'm fine… No, no real problems…Well I'm suspended till the end of the week…No Guy was suspended for a month."

Bruce indicated he wanted to say something.

"Just a mo'." Dick told Kent.

"Tell your friends they are welcome to come over if they want to any night this week." Bruce told him.

"Kent, Bruce just said you lot can come over any night this week." Dick told him, his eyes wide with some surprise. "Oh I never thought of that, yes he probably has an ulterior motive, like you bringing me my assignments." Dick laughed as he looked at Bruce who was grinning. "Ok." Dick listened to a silent receiver for a few moments.

"Tonight? Hang on I'll check. Bruce is tonight alright, they all want to come."

Bruce nodded.

"Yup it's fine no problem…I'll explain everything then, it'll be easier than on the phone. Ok see you all later." Dick closed his phone.

"I don't suppose Alfred will like having it sprung on him, but he will get over it." Bruce laughed.

"No, but thank you anyway. I thought you might be a bit mad at me, you know ground me or something." Dick said appreciatively.

"Oh you're grounded alright, from going out as Robin."

Dick looked startled.

"What!"

"You're grounded from coming out for the same length of time as you are suspended." Bruce explained.

"Aw that aint fair, I thought you weren't mad at me." Dick protested.

"I'm not really but I still don't condone what you did." Bruce went on.

Dick slumped in his seat.

"Look, it's only this week, and anyway you don't come out on a weeknight, so what's the problem?" Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah you do have a point, anyway no one will know about it either I suppose. Thanks anyway for inviting my friends over."

"That's alright."

--Dick sprawled across his bed on his stomach flicking through the T.V. channels aimlessly.

The door was pushed open, startling him, and his friends spilled through.

"Ok, come on, give us the gory details." Tina demanded as she threw herself on the bed beside him, bouncing him.

"Yes tell us everything." The other girls insisted also throwing themselves on the bed.

The guys perched on the edges of the bed eager to hear what had happened.

Dick rolled over onto his back languidly stretching.

Tina snatched the remote control from his hands.

"Come on." She said impatiently.

"There's not much to tell really." Dick said evasively.

"Aw come on!" Emma protested leaning on him heavily.

"Ok, ok, ok." Dick laughed as the other girls poked him in the ribs. Dick struggled up into a sitting position. "Look I finally had enough of Guy and his cronies and challenged him. He decided on the time and place, which was on the playing field after school. To cut a long story short I beat him and walked away." Dick shrugged.

"Yes but the word is that you beat him to a pulp." Kent told him. "Come on Dick he is like four times the size of you."

"Do I look like I was beat up?" Dick spread his arms out.

Lisa yanked his shirt up to inspect his torso.

"Oi! What you doing?" Dick protested laughing.

"Just checking."

"Ok, how did you manage to get out of a fight with Guy without a scratch?" John B demanded.

Dick tapped the side of his nose.

"That's not fair, you have to tell, and besides why didn't you tell us you were going to confront him?" Amy asked.

"Yes why? We would have supported you." The others agreed.

"Look I didn't want to involve you because I didn't want you getting hurt. Things could have turned nasty. When I got there there were all his hangers on. I suggested I take on their 'best' first and Guy stepped forward."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" John shook his head. "Go on."

"Well I was able to dodge Guy for a while until he complained I wasn't fighting fair."

"Huh, you were not being fair?" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, anyway I told him in that case he could have three hits. Which he had, then I started on him. All I had to do was throw him a few times. Then I got bored and floored him with one kick."

"What!" Everyone chorused.

"Well I did warn him I did martial arts and but he just laughed." Dick concluded.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me either?" John said looking around at the others.

"Yes but what happened this morning? We were told Guy was seen with a right shiner." Tina pressed.

"Guy was in the Principals office with his Dad, they claimed I had beaten him bad. He did have some horrendous bruises and a broken rib, or so they claimed." Dick went on. "I knew I hadn't inflicted that much damage. I insisted on calling Bruce and it got a bit nasty at first. Then Mr Beaufort arrived and backed me up. He'd seen everything."

"So what happened?" Tina asked.

"Well Guys suspended for a month and I'm suspended till the end of the week."

"That wasn't fair, for you I mean." Emma protested.

"Well Principal Macklin did say he did it because he didn't want anyone taking matters into their own hands, so it was a message to anyone thinking they could do the same." Dick told her.

"Was Bruce mad at you?" Peter asked concerned.

"Not really, he was a bit annoyed I hadn't let him intervene before then, but all in all he was ok about it. Guys Dad threatened to get his lawyers involved but Bruce was cool about that too."

"I guess someone with Bruce's money wouldn't have to worry about that." Kent said grinning.

"Nope I guess not." Dick grinned back. "Guy is supposed to apologise to me but I doubt that will happen."

"Looks like you're a bit of a Karate kid." John B chuckled.

"Don't you start with that." Dick pushed him playfully. "Like I told Guy's lot, I haven't studied Karate."

"So what do you do?" Amy asked.

"Well mainly aikido, but since I came to live with Bruce I have had the opportunity to learn some other disciplines."

"Don't tell me you're a black belt or something?" John B asked.

"Well, yes I am. I have reached NiDan level, which is a second degree black belt. I'm hoping I can move up to a SanDan level three soon. I just need time to get the practice and take the exam." Dick told them.

"Oooh, impressive, I think, 'cos I really don't know anything much about aikido." Emma laughed.

"Oh he's just a proper clever Dick." John B said, then laughed as he realised what he had said.

Dick frowned in mock disapproval.

"So have you any other 'talents' you haven't told us about?" Tina asked.

Dick shrugged his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long to get this done. Life kinda got in the way!_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Dick climbed from his bike and kicked the stand down. He undid his helmet and placed it in the box on the back and locked it.

As he walked up the drive he noticed groups of students watching him then turning to mutter amongst themselves.

"This is going to be interesting." He thought to himself as he reached the main doors.

He attracted inquisitive looks from the students who passed him as he stood waiting for his friends.

"Hey." A student he knew by sight greeted him. "Nice one, it was about time Guy got it. I hear you gave him a right pasting."

"Thanks I think, but honestly I didn't really do anything that bad to him." Dick tried to explain.

"Whatever you did at least we will have some peace for a while." The boy slapped Dick on the back as he disappeared into the school.

"Oh boy!" Dick muttered to himself.

"There he is hero of the day." John B called as he strode up.

"Oh don't you start already." Dick protested.

"You had better get used to it; everyone's heaved a sigh of relief. We did put everyone right about what happened by the way." John B continued.

"Thanks for that."

The others walked up together.

"Good to have you back." Tina smiled.

"It's only been a couple of days and I saw you all Saturday." Dick frowned.

"I know but it's nice to have you back at school."

The boys shook their heads at Tina despairingly.

"You get all your assignments done?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Bruce wasn't about to let me slack off. You look happy."

"Oh well no Guy, I'm happy alright."

They all made their way into school, Peter caught Dick's arm.

"Can I have a quiet word later?"

"Yes, no problem. Trouble at home?" Dick asked softly.

"Well nothing more than usual, but I have a bit of good news for once."

"Cant wait to hear it." Dick smiled.

"Hey Dick, did you have any problems with Guy's Dad? Did he set his lawyers on Bruce? You didn't say before." Kent called back to him.

"We haven't heard anything yet, but I guess there's still time. Dick told him.

"Aw I'm sure Bruce will handle it."

"No doubt he will." Dick grinned.

-- Lessons were quiet, although Mr Franks was his usual self, picking on Dick trying to trip him up. It wasn't till lunchtime that Dick was able to get the chance to have a quiet word with Peter.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" He asked.

"I've got a boyfriend." Peter told him proudly.

"Wow that was fast, you didn't say anything Saturday. When did this happen?"

"Well I met him a few days ago but I didn't want to say anything right away. Oh and the others don't know yet so I'd be grateful if you kept it to yourself for now." Peter begged him.

"No problem. Does this guy have a name?"

"It's Antonio, Tony. He's a couple of years older than me but that doesn't matter. He works in a coffee bar, well he's the manager."

"I hope it works out alright for you." Dick told him.

"Me too." Peter grinned. "Perhaps you would come and meet him; I would value your opinion."

"I don't see why not. We'll sort something out later."

-- Dick was at the kitchen table sorting through his books and drinking coffee when Bruce came in.

"Can I pour you a drink?" Alfred asked turning from the worktop where he was preparing dinner.

"Please Alfred. How's it gone today?" He asked Dick as he sat down opposite him.

"It was quiet apart from everyone asking about what had happened."

"That's good then. Thank you Alfred." Bruce added as a steaming mug of aromatic coffee was placed in front of him.

"Has Guy's Father set his lawyers on you yet?" Dick asked.

"No, and I don't think he will. I have one or two things on him, not that he knows yet, but I think he is aware that he has to tread carefully."

"Why what has he been up to?" Dick's interest was roused.

"Oh you know, dodgy expenses, bribing people for votes, you know the type of thing."

"I don't suppose you managed to find out how Guy got hurt did you?"

"Now there's a thing. It looks as if we were correct in our assumption that it was his Father, although Guy will not bring charges against him. It would appear that because you made a fool of Guy his Father was angry and beat him."

"That's horrible, how could he do that?"

"I have never figured out how any parent could do that to any child, but all the same it happens."

"Tell me about it."

"Why, you were never beaten like that were you?" Bruce asked puzzled.

"Well, no but Guy's not the only one. Peter's Dad beats him and his Mom. He told me in confidence because even the other's parents don't know about it. Mind you, although it's no excuse, it's because he drinks." Dick explained.

"Hmm, that's a difficult thing to have to keep to yourself." Bruce sympathised.

"Aint it just. Mind you he was happier today, it would seem he has got himself a boyfriend."

"That's nice; maybe he won't chase you now." Bruce grinned.

"Bruce! Really!"

"Oh come on it was obvious to a blind man." Bruce chuckled. "I reckon Tina has the hots for you too."

Dick shook his head.

"Master Bruce, it isn't fair to tease Dick like that." Alfred interceded.

"Ok I submit. I guess I'm the last one who should be teasing him about being the object of someone's desires." Bruce laughed. "I guess I've had my fair share."

"Speaking of which, how's the latest conquest shaping up?"

"Oh she's history. Couldn't cope with my hectic schedule, complained I wasn't paying her enough attention."

"I know that feeling." Dick mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Dick shuffled his books.

"You had better go and change for dinner young man." Alfred instructed. "We have guests tonight."

"Who?" Dick asked.

"It's a couple of directors I'm hoping to do some business with." Bruce told him.

Dick's face fell. Having visitors was one thing but businessmen were another. Often the conversation was over his head and boring.

"Look once we have eaten you can go up to your room and get on with your school work." Bruce conceded seeing Dick's expression.

-- Having finished his school work Dick began playing on his games console. He wanted to finish the level he had reached but it was proving difficult.

His phone trilled and he rolled over to pick up the handset.

"Dick, its Peter."

"Hi, what's wrong?" Dick could hear the distress in Peter's voice.

"My Dad, he just had another go at me and Mom…I don't know what to do. I'm outside the house I daren't go back in. Dick I hate to leave Mom in there but what am I 'sposed to do?" Peter's voice cracked as he tried to halt his tears.

"Try and calm down, let's think about this. Look do you want to come over here. I can come pick you up."

"But what about Mom?"

"I really don't know Peter, I suppose when it comes down to it the balls in her court. It's a difficult situation honestly. I mean I suppose you can try and persuade her to get out as well."

"Dick I've tried but you know she keeps saying Dad will change."

"Look stay put I'll come and get you and we can talk about it then." Dick instructed. "I won't be long."

Dick pulled on his shoes and hurried downstairs. Bruce was still ensconced with his guests so he sought out Alfred, who was as usual in the kitchen.

"Alfred, I just got a call from Peter, he's in a spot of trouble. His Dad has had a go at him again, he's walked out and he's very upset. I said I would go and pick him up. Do you think it would be ok for me to bring him back here?"

Alfred peered at Dick for a few moments considering the request.

"I suppose in the circumstances it would be alright." He nodded.

"Ok thanks Alfred. Look I'll call and let you know what's happening." Dick said as he grabbed the car keys from the hook and hurried out.

Peter was sat huddled on a low wall near the end of his street when Dick pulled up. It was obvious he had been crying. He climbed into the passenger seat and sat with his head hung down as if trying to hide it.

"Dick I'm sorry I just didn't know who else to call, I mean you are the only one who I've told anyway." Peter stammered.

"It's alright honestly. Look I hope you don't mind but I have told Bruce and Alfred, I kinda had to, but I promise you they will not tell anyone else." Dick told him. "Alfred says it's alright for you to come and stay at the Manor if you want to."

"That's nice of him, but I don't want to face anyone else right now."

Dick ran through the options in his head rapidly.

"Look lets go find somewhere to get a coffee and we can talk about it."

Peter's face brightened a little.

"Antonio's will still be open, we could go there."

"Sounds ok to me." Dick started the car up. "You had better direct me. Mind you do you need any medical attention first?"

"I'll be alright."

"As long as you're sure." Dick pressed.

"If I go to the emergency room they will ask too many questions, no I'll be fine honest."

--Dick managed to find a parking spot right outside the coffee bar.

"Let me just let Alfred know what I'm doing." Dick told Peter as he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled.

The place looked warm and inviting, thankfully there were no other customers.

A dark curly haired, thick set young man looked up as they entered.

"Peter, what a surprise, what brings you here at this time of an evening?" He greeted. Noticing Peter's demeanour he came from around the counter. "Peter?" He slid an arm around Peter's shoulders hugging him.

"Tony, I, I, I'm sorry but my Dad had a go at me and Mom again and I walked out. My friend Dick here picked me up. It's alright he knows everything."

Tony shook Dick's hand.

"Come and sit over here." He indicated a booth near the back of the room. "Can I get you both a coffee?"

"That would be nice thank you." Dick accepted as he and Peter slid into the booth.

Tony placed large cups in front of each of them then slid into the booth beside Peter.

"Ok tell me what happened."

Peter briefly explained the evening's events, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I hate running out on Mom but I didn't know what to do. That's why I rang Dick at first, I didn't want to trouble you at work, well call you anyway."

"So now I guess we need to decide what to do next." Tony said placing his hand on Peter's. "I take it you aren't able to return home at the moment."

"I'm not sure I would want to anyway. Dick has said I can stay at his place tonight."

Dick nodded.

"Well, look may I suggest that you stay here and come home with me tonight." Tony proffered. "I have a spare room. Then we can sort things out, decide what steps you are going to take."

Peter looked at Dick questioningly.

"Peter its up to you." Dick told him. "I won't be offended if you go with Tony."

"If you really don't mind, then yes I'll take you up on your offer Tony." Peter nodded.

"We have to decide what will happen tomorrow, I mean what are you going to do about school?" Dick pointed out.

"I dunno all my stuff is at home still."

"Ok well may I suggest you call in sick, or I tell them? Then you can have the chance to get your things while your Dad is at work. The others are going to ask a lot of questions though." Dick suggested.

"Don't tell them yet, I suppose it will all come out soon or later anyway, but I would rather it be later." Peter begged.

"So that's settled then. You can stay at my place. I'll take you over to get your school things and some clothes in the morning. I'm not on till the afternoon." Tony told him. "Dick, it's nice to know Peter has a good friend like you he can rely on."

"Only too glad to be able to help. Peter if you are ok I'll shoot off back home. Call me if you need me though." Dick told him.

"I will and thank you again for this."

Dick slid out of the booth and headed for the door. He turned to wave as he exited; Tony had folded Peter in an embrace and they were oblivious of anything around them. Dick smiled, a little embarrassed at this display, as he pulled the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The moon hung in the dark cloudless sky like an overinflated balloon, casting its silver light over Gotham, almost as bright as day.

Batman and Robin stood on the roof of one of the skyscrapers watching the ebb and flow of city life. They had had a tip off that one of the mobs 'gangs' were planning a heist. They could see the jewellery store in question.

"Why is this particular store being targeted?" Robin asked.

"They have just acquired a shipment of rather fine diamonds." Batman told him. "I understand there are some quite rare coloured ones that have been bought in to make some exclusive pieces for a wealthy customer."

"That wouldn't be you would it?" Robin grinned.

"No, it's some football player actually." Batman said sharply, pretending to be affronted. "I'm not the only rich guy in the city."

"Oooh touchy." Robin said, his voice rising. "So how'd the mob find out about them?"

"That is the question." Batman smiled. "How do they find out such things? Maybe they had a tip off or they paid someone to inform them, I dunno."

Robin chuckled. "I thought you knew everything."

Batman shot him a 'watch it' look. Robin shook his head. Sometimes it was just too easy to wind Batman up.

"So how's it going with your friend Peter?" Batman asked as he continued to survey the street below through his night vision binoculars.

"His Mom persuaded him to return home for the time being, but I'm still worried about him."

"Hmm, it's an awkward situation at best. Same as with Guy and his father. It's hard to find that fine line between helping and interfering."

"I guess you have to wait for them to ask for help, and then you wouldn't be interfering." Robin pointed out.

"I agree, but the sad thing is that it's usually too late by then. Robin, you see that man down there?" Batman asked pointing.

"Yes he's been hanging around for a while, just walking back and forth."

"He just used his mobile; I suspect he's a look out. Let's move a little closer."

Moving among the shadows they both descended to the street level to a dark recessed doorway almost opposite the jewellery store.

"Surely they won't go in from the front?" Robin hissed.

"Maybe not. Ok let's split up, you stay here and I'll cover the back." Batman instructed.

"I guess so." Robin capitulated reluctantly as Batman slipped away.

---The man they had been watching had put his phone away and was stood a little way from the store. His demeanour was decidedly agitated, glancing up and down the street furtively.

Robin spoke softly into his communicator.

"Batman, he's gettin' really jumpy, I reckon something's about to happen."

"Roger that."

"What if they are going to enter from somewhere else, I mean not through any of the doors?"

"I had thought about that, but the building plans show the walls and vault floors are armoured. I think the fact there is a lookout indicates that they intend to enter by more conventional means." Batman told him.

"Batman a cars approaching." Robin informed him. It's slowing down."

A dark nondescript car drove slowly past the store, the 'lookout' nodded as they drove by him; it then carried on up the street. A few moments later it reappeared but turned right into a street just before the stores location.

"Batman that car just turned up the street, to the left of you."

"I see it. Robin, make your way to me."

--- "Batman." Robin announced quietly as he slipped into the shadows beside him.

Batman glanced at Robin impressed at the stealthy way he had approached. "I've taught him well." He thought to himself. "Even I didn't hear him coming."

"We wait till they get inside." Batman cautioned." Then we alert the police before we go in."

Robin nodded.

The occupants of the car approached the rear of the jewellers furtively. They had obviously come prepared as it didn't take them many moments to gain entry. As the last of them disappeared inside Batman and Robin, having alerted the police, sidled up to the door and followed them inside.

The rear of the jewellers was a workshop, dimly lit by a red security light that cast a macabre glow. A door stood ajar to one side.

"How'd they bypass the security system?" Robin whispered.

"I'm not sure, but I suspect they have a man on the inside." Batman answered as he indicated they should move closer.

They both slipped quietly through the open door. In front of them was the vault and one of the 'gang' was working on the lock of the steel door. Batman and Robin watched until the door swung open.

"I wouldn't continue with that!" Batman growled.

The four men jumped, startled by the voice. One of the men uttered an expletive as they turned to confront the caped duo.

"Language!" Robin cautioned as he and Batman stepped forward.

The man nearest them threw a punch at Batman, who caught the fist in his, tossing him aside. The other three launched themselves into the fight, but it didn't take long for Batman and Robin to subdue them and the men were secured awaiting the Police's arrival.

As the pair exited the rear of the building the police arrived to arrest them.

--- "That was an easy job" Robin smiled as they sat in the Batmobile.

"Not every job has to be difficult, thankfully. Are you alright?" Batman asked concerned as he noticed Robin flex his arm somewhat painfully.

"Yeah, just took a punch on my arm, it's a bit sore that's all, it'll be ok."

"If you're sure. Ok I reckon we should head of home." Batman started the car.

--- Having divested themselves of their outfits and showered Bruce and Dick headed up to the house and the kitchen. An inviting aroma wafted from the kitchen guiding them in.

"Ah, sit down." Alfred instructed. "I've prepared some supper for you. You didn't eat before you left. I'm sure you must both be hungry."

"Too right." Dick said sitting down at the table.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce nodded as he also sat down. "What delights have you got for us?"

"I've made a nice filling beef stew." Alfred told them as he placed a plate of thickly sliced bread on the table, then turned back to dish up the supper.

Wiping the last of the stew from his bowl with a crust of bread and cramming it into his mouth Dick sat back and patted his stomach.

"That hit the spot." He announced appreciatively. "I reckon I'll hit the sack. I'm going over to Tina's later. Her parents are having a barbeque and everyone's invited. Apparently they have one every year for their wedding anniversary."

"I hope you got them a card at least." Bruce asked.

"Yes and Alfred promised to make a plate of something for me to take too. Tina said everyone brings something." Dick nodded to Alfred for confirmation.

"It's in hand young man." Alfred affirmed.

"Cheers Alfred most appreciated." Dick acknowledged.

"You had better get to bed or you'll be too tired." Bruce advised.

"Yup, I'm off. Will I see you later on?"

"Maybe, I have an idle day for a change."

"Lucky you. Goodnight then." Dick pushed his chair back and disappeared from the kitchen.

--- Dick kicked the bike stand down and undid the pannier on the back. He lifted out the plastic airtight boxes and dropped his helmet in, locking it again. He followed the sound of laughter round to the back of the house. The kitchen door was open; he tapped on the door and entered.

"Hello." Tina's Mom greeted him. "Ooh what have you brought?" She asked as Dick placed the boxes on the counter.

"Some of Alfred's specialities, plus home made cheese straws and some dips." He told her.

"Lovely, go put them with the other stuff on the table outside would you."

"Right oh." Dick went back outside.

"Who's that?" A slim blonde woman asked as she went over to the window to watch Dick.

"That's Dick one of Tina's friends from school, why?" Tina's Mom told her.

"He's cute."

"Sis you are incorrigible, He's young enough to be your son!" Tina's Mom retorted laughing.

"So? He's still cute. Tell me about him."

Tina's Mom shook her head as she sat down at the table.

"I don't know you get worse." She sighed. "Stop ogling and start helping with these." She indicated to a pile of bread buns on the table. They need slicing. Oh and check the stuff in the oven."

"Ok." Tina's aunt laughed. "You know I'm surprised you went ahead with this again this year, given your condition."

"I'm pregnant, not ill." Tina's Mom said patting her huge bump.

"Yes but the doc said you should take it easy. Carrying twins can be tricky."

"Why do you think I have everyone helping?"

"Its still hard work."

"I was going crazy not doing anything but rest. Look if I get to tired I promise to go and have a lay down."

Dick came back into the kitchen.

"So are you going to introduce me?" Tina's aunt asked mischievously, cocking her head to one side.

Tina's Mom sighed again.

"Dick this is my sister, Angela. Angela, this is Dick."

Dick nodded to her.

"Pleased to meet you. I've been asked to fetch the steaks by the way." He added.

"There in the fridge." Tina's Mom pointed.

Dick went over and retrieved the tray of steaks from the fridge and retreated to the garden with them.

"He's such a nice young man, although he's had a rough time." Tina's mom commented.

"Why, come on you can't say things like that and not explain." Angela complained.

"Get stuck into these first."

Angela sat at the table and began slicing.

"Come on then spill the beans."

"Ok, ok. Well it's quite sad really. His parents were killed a few years ago. As I understand it they thought it was an accident at first but it turns out they were murdered."

"No! So what happened?"

"They were a circus act, trapeze. Someone apparently tampered with the wires and they fell."

"Goodness, why would anyone do a thing like that?"

"I don't know why, and I wouldn't like to ask. Anyway he was lucky enough to be taken in by Mr Wayne and has lived with him ever since."

"Mr Wayne?"

"Yes, you know Bruce Wayne."

"No way, not the billionaire?"

"That's the one."

"Wow, that's amazing."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Peter and his parents.

"Hello, hello." They greeted. Peter's Mom handed a gaily wrapped box to Tina's Mom.

"Happy wedding anniversary." She said as she hugged her.

"Thank you so much. I'll open it later with all the others." Tina's Mom told her returning the gesture.

Peters Mom winced noticeably.

"All the men are out by the barbeque." Mrs Barratt told Peters Dad. "Would you take the cool box out to them?" She pointed to the box.

He nodded and headed out.

"Are you alright?" Mrs Barratt asked Peters Mom, looking worried.

"I'm ok; I banged myself on the corner of the cupboard that's all." Peters Mom lowered herself onto a chair. "Everyone's here then." She added trying to change the subject.

"Yes, are you sure you are ok. I mean you do seem to be having a few 'accidents' of late." Mrs Barratt insisted.

"I know, but I'm ok honestly."

Mrs Barratt gave her a quizzical look.

Peters Mom sighed and looked around as if making sure no one was there.

"Look promise me you won't tell anyone else." She paused, waiting for a response. "I haven't said anything before. It's difficult." She dropped her head and found something interesting in the pattern on the tabletop.

"I promise, what's wrong, tell me." Mrs Barratt insisted.

"Its, its…. Oh look, I can't tell you now, especially today. It would only ruin your day."

"Come on now, you can't leave it at that." Tina's Mom insisted. "We've been friends a long time and if we can't help each other it's a poor job."

Peters Mom raised her head; she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sue, forgive me but… I don't know how to tell you."

"Come on, start at the beginning." Sue moved to sit beside her.

"It's Carl. He has been drinking heavily for a while now… He, he's been hitting me and Peter." Tears rolled down her face. "He blames me for Peter being gay. Oh please don't let on I told you, not even to Dom."

"Oh Brenda, that's awful. Why didn't you tell someone sooner?"

"I was just so ashamed. I thought it would stop, but it's getting worse. Peter has told Dick because he walked out the other night when Carl had a go at him. Promise me Sue you won't say a word."

"Well not if you don't want me to, but you need to get this sorted out. Have you considered calling the police?"

Brenda shook her head. "I don't think it would do any good. I just don't know what to do. Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Look if you need somewhere to get out of it you are welcome here anytime, night or day."

"Hey you ladies joining the party or what?" Dominic called from the door.

"Yes just give us a minute." Sue replied over her shoulder. "Brenda, look we will have to discuss this later. Come over tomorrow for a coffee. In the meantime dry your eyes and at least try and enjoy yourself. I'm sure we can work this out. You know that's what friends are for."

Brenda nodded. "Thank you. I feel better for just having told someone."

"Good, now come on lets join the rest."

--- The party was beginning to break up as people took their leave.

"You want me to stop behind and help clear things up?" Dick asked as he dumped a large black plastic bag into the dustbin.

"Thank you, but no it will be ok; Tina and her dad will manage; besides you've done a lot already." Tina's Mom said gratefully.

"If you're sure, I mean with the twins and all you must be tired."

"Sweetheart, what doesn't get done tonight will get done tomorrow anyway. Peters Mom is coming over to help, aren't you?" Susan nodded to Brenda who had just walked up.

"Yes, yes I said I would." Brenda nodded realising the implied message. "Mind you everyone's done most of the clearing already. What time would you like me to be here?"

"Oh around 10.00 if that's alright with you. It will give me time to wake up." Susan smiled.

"Are you coming?" Carl asked Brenda a smile hiding the force by which he grasped her arm. "You'll have to drive I think I've had one too many."

"Ok, I'm coming. See you in the morning."

Dick cast a quizzical look at Mrs Barratt; she leaned forward and muttered in his ear.

"She told me, she is coming over tomorrow to talk. I don't know that we can resolve anything straight away though."

"It's a step in the right direction anyway." Dick agreed.

"Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoyed yourself." Mrs Barratt said a little louder as some of the others appeared to say goodbye. She kissed Dick on the cheek to cover her having been so close.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The sky was sponged with red and black, promising another good day for the morrow, as Dick drove his bike into the garage. He headed for the kitchen shedding his helmet and dropping it on the shelf as he passed. He was surprised to find the doors locked, indicating that the house was empty.

In the kitchen he found a note left on the table for him.

'_Knew this would be your first port of call .lol. I forgot to tell you I had a date tonight and Alfred is driving me. Will be back tonight, though it may be late. Alfred says he has left you some food in the fridge in case you're hungry._

_Bruce'_

Dick smiled to himself as he prepared himself a mug of coffee, they knew him so well.

Taking a tentative sip of the coffee he contemplated what he should do next. Homework? He dismissed this notion, tomorrow would do, besides he didn't have too much left to do. He walked into the hall and stood looking at the stairs for a few moments. He could go to his room and watch TV or something. Thing was he didn't know quite what to do. He turned towards the lounge and sauntered across, noticing as he did so a pile of DVD's on the hall table. Putting his mug down he flipped through the pile.

"Hmm, this one looks interesting." He said to himself, picking up the coffee and reading the 'blurb' as he continued into the lounge.

--- "I'll go and make some coffee Sir." Alfred said as he walked away from Bruce and his date.

"Thank you Alfred. Beverly would you excuse me for a moment, just make yourself comfortable in the lounge." Bruce indicated the way.

"Ok, don't be long now." Beverly chided playfully as she walked across the hall taking in the rich opulence.

The lounge was in semi darkness, just a table lamp casting a soft pool of light and the bluish glow of the TV screen.

Beverly ran her fingers lightly across the back of the large sofa.

"I could get used to this." She mumbled quietly as she stepped around it.

She suddenly squealed with shock.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked concerned as he hurried in.

Beverly pointed to the sofa unable to speak. Bruce leaned over the back and smiled.

"Oh that's only Dick." He leaned over and shook Dick's shoulder gently. "Wakey wakey sleepyhead." He chided.

Dick rolled onto his back and took in a deep breath through his nose, his eyes flickered open then closed momentarily before blinking open. He gazed up at Bruce's face trying to ascertain just where he was.

"Oh I'm sorry." Dick shot upright. "I must have fallen asleep. Forgive me." He rubbed his face with his hand as if trying to wash the sleep away.

"No problems. By the way this is Beverly."

Dick swivelled round and looked blearily at Beverly.

"Pleased to meet you." He said as he stood up a little unsteadily, offering his hand. "I didn't intend still being down here when you both got back. I'm sorry."

"No problems I'm sure. I was just a little startled when I saw you there."

"I'll leave you both in peace then." Dick turned to leave.

"Stay and have some coffee with us." Bruce invited.

"No it's ok; I think I need to hit the sack." Dick declined.

"I take it; it was a lively barbeque then." Bruce grinned.

"You could say that. Someone had let the cat out the bag as to my acrobatic skills. I ended up showing the younger kids how to do handstand and the like. Then I somehow got roped into going on the trampoline."

"No wonder you fell asleep, you certainly were fast on. You didn't even hear Beverly squeal."

"I'm sorry again for startling you. Anyway I'll say goodnight. See you in the morning?"

"Alright, yes we will see you in the morning."

Dick walked past the two of them.

"Goodnight." Beverly called after him.

Dick raised his hand by way of acknowledgment.

--- "So who's Dick?" Beverly asked as she sat down on the recently vacated sofa.

"He's my son." Bruce said a little bemused that she was unaware of the fact.

Beverly raised her eyebrows.

"Son, I didn't know you had any children. Are there more I should know about?"

"Oh, no, I adopted Dick. His parents were killed a few years ago and, well, I kind of empathised with him and took him in. I would have thought you would have known that."

"I see." Before Beverly could continue Alfred appeared with the coffee.

"Thank you Alfred. Beverly would you like something with your coffee, a brandy maybe?"

"No the coffee will be fine. I think I've had a little too much to drink tonight as it is."

--- Dick rubbed his eyes blearily as he entered the kitchen. Alfred glanced in his direction then poured him a mug of coffee.

"Here you are." Alfred handed Dick the mug.

Dick slid into a seat and took a tentative sip.

"I take it Bruce and, what's her name aren't up yet" He said.

"Er, no, and its Beverly."

"Whatever." Dick said dismissively. "I only met her briefly and I wasn't impressed."

"That's not fair is it now?" Alfred admonished.

"I guess not." Dick admitted. "But all the same there was something about her; I can't put my finger on it. I guess its Bruce's choice though so I will have to live with it."

"I believe you're right young man."

Beverly interrupted them as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ma-am can I get you some coffee?" Alfred greeted her.

"Ooh yes please strong and black please."

"Heavy night?" Dick commented sarcastically.

"I think I had a little too much to drink to be honest." Beverly threw Dick a look that could have drawn blood.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" Alfred asked placing the coffee in front of her.

"I wouldn't mind a little toast, I don't think I could stomach much more, thank you Alfred."

"Is Bruce coming down?" Dick asked her.

"He was still in bed when I came down, but we are going out later."

"I'll go and take him his tray." Alfred informed them as he placed the toast, butter dish and a selection of conserves on the table.

Beverly watched Alfred leave then turned back to Dick.

"Ok you; I'm going to warn you only once, if you interfere with Bruce and my relationship then you will be sorry. I'm not happy that you are going to be around; in fact I will do everything I can to make sure you are booted out. This," She waved her arm, "Will suit me very well and I intend to play for keeps, you do not figure in my plans at all. Do you understand me?"

Dick looked at Beverly agog with shock and total disbelief.

"Whoa there, what brought that on? What on earth did I do to warrant that outburst?"

"You exist, that's what. I asked if you understood me." Beverly hissed.

"I hear you but I don't understand it."

"You had better work it out. Oh and if you go running to Bruce complaining, mark my words I will make sure he sees it as sour grapes on your behalf."

"Lady I think you're nuts to think Bruce wont see through your little game. We'll see who gets booted out first shall we." Dick rose from the table. "I think I'll just go up to my room."

Dick passed Alfred as he exited.

"Alfred if I'm needed I'll be in my room." Dick told him with a somewhat curt tone.

Alfred watched him go shaking his head at Dick's apparent annoyance; it was out of character for Dick to snap at him in that way.

"I wonder what got into him." Alfred said as he busied himself with the chores.

"Oh I really wouldn't know he was quite, well quite short with me. Maybe he just got out of the wrong side of the bed." Beverly smiled.

"Hmm all the same it's not his usual behaviour."

"Alfred I think I'll go and have my shower and get changed."

"Very well Ma-am." Alfred said as he turned to clear the table. As he continued with his work he puzzled over Dicks strange behaviour.

Dick had already expressed his dislike for Beverly, but had he really been rude to her? Alfred mused.

---Beverly poked her head around the door. Bruce was propped up on a pile of cushions reading the papers. He looked up as she did so.

"There you are, I wondered where you had disappeared to." He smiled.

Beverly sat on the bed.

"Oh not far, I went to find coffee." She explained. "But I just couldn't stay away for long." Beverly pulled the newspaper from his hands, dropping it on the floor as she leaned in towards Bruce………

--- Dick stepped out of the shower and towelled himself dry. He padded into the bedroom and slipped into clean shorts. He pulled on his jeans and selected a shirt. Bare footed he went into his study and booted up the computer. He had some work to catch up on having fallen asleep last night. He knew Bruce would be preoccupied most of the day and he would be on his own, that was unless Alfred was going to be around. Sometimes he would join Alfred and they would 'slob' around, watching TV, usually a British soccer game if Alfred had managed to get hold of a recording of one, and eating popcorn.

He didn't mind being on his own either, although now and then he did feel a bit small in the vast mansion. He considered calling the guys and asking them over later, but first he had to concentrate on his schoolwork.

---Dick descended the main stairs, Bruce and Beverly where getting ready to leave.

"Oh just a moment I've left my wallet in the study." Bruce told Beverly.

"Don't be long." She called sweetly, and then turned to Dick who had walked over. "You had better not be downstairs when we get back." she hissed.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning to be, in fact I will most certainly be going out of my way to avoid you in future." Dick told her coldly.

"Good boy." She said condescendingly, pinching Dicks arm sharply.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dick rubbed his arm.

"Just so you don't forget."

"Ok I'm ready." Bruce announced as he returned. "Have fun Dick."

"You too." Dick said sullenly turning away heading for the lounge not stopping to say goodbye.

Bruce escorted Beverly towards the doors.

"He seems very sullen." She commented.

"Hmm, it's not like him I assure you." Bruce puzzled.

"I don't think he likes me. In fact he has been quite rude to me when you haven't been there."

"Dick? Well I certainly wouldn't have thought he would be like that at all." Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Honestly darling, he hasn't been nice to me at all."

"I'll have a word with him later." Bruce conceded. "See what he has to say."

---- Bruce popped his head around the door to Alfred's room, having knocked first.

"Just thought I would say goodnight." Bruce announced. "Beverly's gone home tonight."

"Very good Sir." Alfred cocked his head in Bruce's direction. "Ok what's wrong?"

Bruce chuckled.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Come in and tell me." Alfred waved Bruce in.

Bruce sauntered over and perched on the edge of a chair.

"Alfred has Dick said anything about Beverly to you?"

"Well not exactly." Alfred mentally weighed up the odds of telling Bruce anything. "He did say he wasn't sure about her, but he did say it was your choice in any case. Why?"

"Hmm. Well Beverly has been bending my ear all night about how rude Dick has been to her, so I just wondered if he had said anything."

"Look, it's sometimes hard for him, you know, being left on his own. I think maybe he sometimes feels a bit pushed out when you have a new lady friend. If you think about it he is never going to be sure if he is going to get a new step Mother. I suppose it can be a bit unsettling."

"I guess you may be right. I'll speak with him in the morning. I'm sure we can clear things up. Thanks Alfred, I'll say goodnight then." Bruce rose and left the room waving a hand as he went.

---Dick sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his work. His head was pounding as if there was a whole timpani section competing to see who could play the loudest. He hadn't felt too good for a few days now, but couldn't quite put his finger on why. He knew he had been feeling down lately, but had put that down to the situation at home. He had been doing his best to avoid Beverly, but it wasn't always possible, Bruce having insisted he join them for dinner on several occasions.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers trying to clear his head. John poked him in the back.

"Hey are you ok? You look white as a sheet."

Dick turned.

"John make my apologies I'm going to see the nurse, I've got the mother of all headaches." Dick slid his books into his bag and stood up a little unsteadily. He hurried from the classroom without another word.

--- "Just wait a moment." The nurse instructed. "I'm just patching this boy up."

Dick sank heavily onto a chair and elbows on knees he held his head in his hands, closing his eyes against the light that was now boring holes into his eyes.

"Whatever's wrong?" the nurse placed a gentle hand in his shoulder, crouching in front of him.

Dick forced himself to react.

"I have a real bad headache, I just wondered if I could get a couple of pain killers." He mumbled.

The nurse placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hmm you are rather hot too; maybe you are coming down with something. I think I should contact Mr Wayne and have you sent home."

"No, no I'll be fine with a couple of pills honest." Dick protested weakly.

The nurse gazed at him for a few moments.

"Alright, but I suggest you come and lay down for a while."

Dick nodded then regretted doing so as the action only made the pain worse.

The nurse handed him a couple of pills and a glass of water, then turned to prepare one of the cots at the rear of the medical room.

Dick swallowed the pills together with a long pull on the water.

"Come on lets have you laying down." The nurse called.

Dick stood up and almost immediately the room spun, as he staggered he felt his stomach lurch and he vomited violently. He was vaguely aware of the nurse hurrying across to him as he slid to the floor and the blackness enveloped him.

--- Dick groaned as he opened his eyes. He was laying flat and there was something cold on his forehead. He started to sit up but a hand restrained him.

"Lay still." The nurse instructed as he opened his eyes.

Behind her the Principal stood, concern written over his face.

"Please I don't want to cause a fuss." Dick protested managing to sit up despite the nurse's attempts to stop him. "Don't call home, I'll be ok. "I feel much better now." Dick insisted.

"Well I think maybe you should rest a while here." The principal pressed. "Then perhaps you should consider going home all the same."

"No I'll be fine; it must have been something I ate." Dick suggested weakly.

"Hmm." The nurse did not look convinced.

"I'll get the secretary to call Mr Wayne and get someone to collect you." The Principal decided.

"No, no its alright, I mean I can make my own way if need be, no need to bother anyone, besides Bruce wont be happy if he's disturbed at work, its Alfred's day off too, so he wouldn't be too pleased if he had to fetch me." Dick gabbled.

"Ok, look rest up until lunch time, and then we can reassess how you are. If the nurse thinks you are well enough, we can see about you going home." The Principal conceded.

"Thank you." Dick closed his eyes as the principal turned away with the nurse.

--- "I'm alright honestly." Dick protested to his friends who had gathered around him as he opened the car door. "No I don't know what was wrong." He told them in answer to their concerns.

"Well just you take care of yourself." Tina urged.

"Yes, if I was you I wouldn't come in tomorrow either to be on the safe side." John B advised.

"Ok, ok I hear you." Dick said trying to force a smile, as he seated himself behind the wheel. "Look let me know what assignments we get will you. I wouldn't want to fall behind."

"We will, now go and get yourself better." Amy pushed the door closed.

"You know, don't you think Dick looks worried about something?" Tina asked the others as they waved him off.

"I would say he does, maybe that's why he was ill. It's not the anniversary of his folks death is it?" Pete asked.

"No that's late in the year, November time; I know it's always cold and wet." Emma pointed out.

"Your right, maybe he will tell us what's on his mind later, I mean he knows we are there for him, just as he has been for us." Tina suggested hopefully.

----Dick was grateful that the Manor was empty. Bruce was at work and Alfred really was on his day off. Only the most urgent emergency would stop him using this sacrosanct day.

Dick headed for his room. In all honesty he still felt rather ill. His head still ached and his stomach was sore.

He dropped his bags in his study and then threw himself on the bed curled into a foetal ball and fell asleep.

He opened his eyes, it was dark in the room, the drapes had been pulled closed and the quilt had been pulled up over him. He sat up and groaned, resting his head in his hands. The headache had still not left him. He gingerly climbed out of bed and walked somewhat unsteadily to the bathroom.

He washed his hands, and then splashed water on his face. Regarding himself in the mirror he had to agree he looked very pale.

"Maybe I should consider a visit to the doctors." He thought.

"Master Dick?" Alfred called from the bedroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Dick said as he re-entered the bedroom, not sounding very convincing at all.

"I was worried when I realised you were home early and found you asleep like that."

"I had a bad headache and I threw up, so they sent me home. I didn't want to bother Bruce or you seeing as how it is your day off."

"Hmm, you do look very pale; maybe you are coming down with something. Ok young man, I suggest you get into your P.J.'s and pop back into bed." Alfred held up a finger in warning. "No arguments you hear? If you are no better tomorrow I'll call Dr Thompkins."

Dick hadn't the strength to argue so followed Alfred's orders.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"How do you feel this morning?" Alfred asked as he pulled open the drapes allowing the warm sunlight to flood the room.

Dick stretched and rolled onto his side, pushing himself up on his elbow.

"My head aches still, although not as bad as yesterday." He yawned.

"I think you should stay at home to be on the safe side." Alfred suggested. "Maybe we should call Dr Thompkins to give you the once over."

"I'm sure I will be alright, it's probably a twenty four hour bug or something." Dick insisted.

"Hmm, well I would stay in bed anyway if I were you."

"I'm not going to argue there." Dick lay back down. "Is Bruce home?"

"No he came home quite late Last night, and he left for the office early." Alfred informed him.

"Oh, right, I suppose he was with Beverly?"

"Well yes, why?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hmm, you certainly don't seem to like her very much do you?"

"Not really." Dick looked down picking at the corner of the quilt.

"What's the problem?" Alfred asked him gently.

"Oh, well, Oh I guess it's just me, but."

"But what?"

"Alfred, she has been threatening me ever since she first arrived on the scene." Dick told him uncomfortably.

"Threatening you, how?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. She has been saying she is going to make sure Bruce throws me out. She keeps pinching me, and she'd stabbed me with a fork too. That's why I keep out of her way as much as possible."

"Young man, I find it hard to believe you are intimidated by her, and why ever haven't you said something before?"

"Alfred, she got in first so to speak, I felt that if I said anything no one would believe me, as you obviously don't. Besides I don't interfere with Bruce's relationships. I just hoped it would fizzle out, like always."

"I still find it difficult to believe that you could be so intimidated, I mean you are so self-assured and mature most of the time, how could you let her get to you like this. I think maybe you are being somewhat childish don't you?"

"Alfred I don't know, its weird but I feel so uncomfortable around her, I dunno, it's difficult to explain. Oh never mind, I guess I'll deal with it on my own." Dick mumbled, annoyed that his claims were being scorned

"I'm sure I don't know." Alfred looked perplexed.

Dick rolled over burying his head in the pillows. How on earth was he meant to adequately explain something that only he was feeling and experiencing? Was he just being insecure? Much as he loved Bruce, he sometimes felt a little 'pushed out'. No not pushed out, excluded. Bruce was kind enough, but he showed his true emotions rarely. There were moments when even now he would have welcomed a hug from him, again it wasn't that Bruce never did but it wasn't as often as Dick would have liked.

Dick rolled over again, Alfred had disappeared silently. His phoned trilled.

"Hullo." He answered cautiously.

Tina's cheerful voice greeted him.

"Dick, I'm just of into school, the others nominated me to call you. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine, but Alfred says I should stay away from school today just to be sure."

"I agree with him, look gotta run. Call you later. Bye." The connection went dead.

Dick sighed and flung himself back down onto the bed, rolling into a ball he pulled the blankets over himself.

---- "So I guess you are feeling better?" John asked as he met Dick at the school doors.

"Yes much."

"It was probably just a twenty four hour thing, or something you ate." John suggested.

"I don't know." Dick shrugged. "I just know I felt lousy."

"Well at least you didn't miss much." Emma told him.

The rest of the school day passed without incident, just the usual run of the mill.

---- Dick dropped his keys in the tray on the hall table and made to go upstairs.

"Master Dick." Alfred called to him. "Master Bruce asked me to tell you he would like to see you in his study when he gets home from the office."

Dick halted, his foot on the bottom step, turning towards Alfred.

"Ok, any idea what for?" He asked looking perplexed. It was unusual for Bruce to summon him in such a formal fashion.

"I am not at liberty to say. I'm sorry."

"Oh!" Dick was even more puzzled. "Alright. When is he due back?"

"I'm hoping around seven. I'll call you when he gets here." Alfred turned and hurried away before Dick could ask any more.

Dick hurried upstairs to his room wondering what on earth Bruce could want, why had he 'summoned' him in such a formal way?

---- The phone on the bedside table tinkled. Dick picked up the receiver.

"Master Bruce is home and waiting for you in the study." Alfred announced, cutting the connection before Dick could reply.

Dick sat looking at the receiver for a few moments before replacing it and heading off down to the study.

The door to the study was closed. It was an unwritten rule that a closed door meant the occupant of the room wanted privacy, and you had to knock to gain entrance.

Dick took a deep breath and rapped on the door, then wiped his hands on his jeans, listening for the summons to enter.

Bruce opened the door and beckoned him in, indicating he should sit on the chair opposite his at the desk.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked seeing that Bruce looked quite solemn.

"Alfred tells me you have been feeling unwell."

"Yes, but I'm fine now." Dick frowned, wondering where this was leading.

"Good. Now, Richard, I'm a little perturbed by your behaviour of late. It's quite out of character."

Dick frowned, Bruce didn't use his full name unless he was very angry with him, or he was discussing an extremely important matter.

"I, I don't really understand, what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"Oh I'm sure you do." Bruce looked fierce. "Is there something you should be telling me?"

"No." Dick shook his head. "Not that I can think of."

"I can not tolerate lies and deceit, you know that." Bruce pressed.

"I can't for the life of me think what you could mean, unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Well, is it about Beverly? I'm sorry but I just don't seem to be able to get along with her, but I am trying. Besides I'm sure she has something against me anyway."

"Thank you for sharing that." Bruce said sounding a little sarcastic. "Beverly has expressed her concerns about you behaviour towards her. No that is not the main reason I have called you here for this talk. I suggest you think very hard."

"Bruce I haven't a clue, please, enlighten me."

"Ok, what can you tell me about these?" Bruce opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a clear zip lock bag and placed it on the table between them.

Dick looked puzzled, but leaned forward to look.

"Well I guess that looks like cannabis, but I have no idea what the pills are." He told Bruce.

"The pills are a variety of performance enhancing drugs usually taken, illegally, by athletes and such like." Bruce informed him dryly.

"Ye…. ess." Dick drew out the word apprehensively.

"So you have knowledge of these at all?" Bruce waved his hand across the package.

"No, should I?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me that." Bruce sounded irritated.

"Bruce, what is this, some kind of test or something?" Dick said with some frustration.

"It is a test of your honesty and trustworthiness." Bruce snapped.

"My honesty, my trustworthiness?" Dick said with some surprise, his eyes wide. "Bruce you of all people should know you don't have to question that."

"Oh do I not? Dick these were found in your room, along with evidence that the cannabis had been used. What explanation do you have for that, and before you answer your behaviour and recent 'illness' seems to indicate that usage."

"WHAT!" Dick exclaimed.

"Some of the pills would cause the symptoms that you displayed." Bruce told him. "Are you denying using this stuff?"

Dick sat back in the chair, shaking his head, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I can't believe you even have to ask me that." He said quietly, not entirely sure how this situation had come about.

"Well I am asking you." Bruce told him curtly.

Dick stood up.

"Sit down I haven't finished."

"No, Bruce, first of all I find it insulting that you are asking me this, secondly I can't believe someone was snooping in my room. I have no idea how that stuff got there in the first place."

"Dick sit down!" Bruce barked.

"No I won't. It's obvious to me that you have no intention of believing me, why I have no idea. I would have thought that by know you would have realised I'm not like that. I don't lie, and I most certainly would not stoop so low as to have to resort to using drugs." Dick was shaking with rage.

"Dick!" Bruce shouted as Dick turned on his heel and marched out of the study slamming the door behind him.

Dick ran across the hall brushing past Alfred.

"Young man!" Alfred called after him as he raced up the stairs.

Dick raced into his room, slamming the door and leaning against it panting. His mind was racing. How on earth had this happened? How could Bruce begin to believe he could do that! He looked round the room, he felt as if his private space had been violated, making him uncomfortable.

Locking the door he went to the closet and dug out his old battered backpack and began to cram some clothes into it. He grabbed his well worn leather jacket, and donned it.

Glancing round the room one more time he unlocked the door and headed quickly for the back stairs and down to the garage. He fastened the backpack to the back of his favourite motorbike and kicked it up; having first checked it was fully gassed up, and roared off.

He had no idea where he was going, he felt numb. Tears began to sting his eyes, he blinked them away angrily.

"If Bruce doesn't trust me enough to believe me then I have no reason to stay." He thought to himself.

The landscape streaked by unnoticed.

---- Dick pulled the bike up and looked round. He was at the gates to the cemetery. Something must have drawn him here as he was still unsure as to just where he was going or what to do. Dick dismounted and wheeled the bike closer to the fence where he dropped the stand.

At this late hour the gates were locked but this was no deterrent to Dick. Using the bike he nimbly climbed up and over the fence, landing lightly on the other side.

The cemetery was dark, and somewhat eerie, Dick made his way along the paths not noticing any of that. He passed the huge imposing monolith that was the Wayne family plot without a glance and continued on until he reached his parents grave. Sinking to his knees he began to clear away some of the debris that had accumulated on and around it. He emptied the stone vase of the dead flowers, wistfully wishing he had thought to bring fresh ones.

His head dropped to his chest and he had an overwhelming feeling of total defeat. As his initial rush of anger fuelled adrenaline ebbed away he felt tired, uncertain, and alone. He leaned against the headstone.

"Mom, Dad." He whispered. "I don't know what to do. If Bruce doesn't trust me anymore then I don't see the point in staying with him. I guess I'm here to say goodbye to you both as I have no idea when I might be back. I have no idea where I'm going either." Dick closed his eyes. He almost expected to hear an answer. He rested his head against the cold stone, thoughts and memories spinning in his head. He just couldn't understand how Bruce could question his honesty I such a way.

---- His eyes flew open as a hand shook him heavily by the shoulder. The sun was just rising and he was cold and very damp.

"What do you think your doing?" A gruff voice demanded.

Before Dick could answer he was hauled to his feet, spun around and handcuffed.

"Come on." The voice ordered as he was pulled along the narrow path to a waiting patrol car on the broad main road.

Dick considered protesting, but then decided it was not worth the effort. In reality at this moment in time he didn't really care.

He was pushed non to gently into the back of the patrol car.

"We have had too many vagrants using the cemetery a dormitory, the City has decided that we have to arrest anyone we find now." The policeman told him. "You're not the first and I guess you won't be the last."

Dick gazed balefully out of the window ignoring the policeman.

----The room was noisy and crowded. Dick was handcuffed to a bar running at the back of the long bench he was sat on. Beside him a very drunk prostitute kept on attempting to 'chat' him up, running her hand up his leg. A man was remonstrating loudly with the desk sergeant about how he was a case of mistaken identity. On his other side a drunk was snoring loudly, his head on Dick's shoulder. Using his free hand Dick casually slid his hand under his belt and retrieving a small metal key, he unlocked the handcuff. Returning the key he rubbed his wrist to restore the circulation. Gently he pushed the rather smelly drunk from his shoulder. The guys head lolled loosely the other way. He appeared to be in danger of slipping from the bench, prevented from doing so only by his handcuffs.

Although he could quite easily just slip away in the utter confusion he opted to sit quietly, fending off the prostitutes advances. He was running on auto pilot, still not sure what was happening.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there and the throngs of people coming and going became a blur.

"Come along young sir."

Dick looked up to see Alfred standing beside him with a policeman. Dick stood up, the policeman looked in utter amazement as he realised Dick was free of his handcuffs.

Alfred guided Dick to he desk where he indicated that he should sign several documents. This done he led Dick outside to the waiting car. Holding open the rear door Alfred waited till Dick was sat inside before going round to the driver's side. Dick noted this; normally he would sit up front when there was only himself and Alfred in the car.

As they drove Dick watched the scenery flash by, occasionally glancing to the front. Now and again he noticed Alfred looking at him in the mirror; no words were exchanged between them. He guessed he was in big trouble but right now he didn't care.

----Climbing from the car, Dick stood waiting for Alfred to indicate what he should do.

"Master Bruce said you were to go wait in your room. He will be home later and will speak with you then. I suggest you get out of those damp clothes and have a shower." Alfred told him.

Without answering Dick walked away.

---- Alfred entered Dick's room. Dick was laid on the bed, awake but restless.

"Master Bruce says would you go and wait for him in the lounge." Alfred told him, turning to leave.

Dick rolled off the bed and followed him downstairs.

---- The lounge was empty; the atmosphere was a little cold where usually it was a warm and inviting space. Dick dropped down onto one of the huge sofas. He was unsure as to what to do. He toyed with the idea of just leaving again, but decided that he had better stay and face the music.

He picked up a magazine from the coffee table and flipped idly through it, not really taking in what was on the pages.

"Ah there you are."

Dick turned to see Bruce and Beverly coming into the lounge. His heart dropped. It was bad enough that he was going to have to suffer Bruce's anger, but to have to bear the humiliation of having Beverly witness it was unthinkable.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but that call you were waiting for has just come in." Alfred interrupted.

"Excuse me, I do need to take this call, I have been waiting for it and I'm not sure when I will be able to speak with them again." Bruce apologised. "I'll take it in the study Alfred."

As Bruce left Beverly sat on the sofa opposite Dick. She smiled malevolently at him.

"I suppose you thought that was clever, running off like that. Did you think it would make Bruce more sympathetic towards you?"

Dick shrugged; he was in no mood to bandy words with her.

"You know Bruce is very upset with you. What with the drugs and all. I wouldn't be surprised if he does kick you out after this."

Dick sighed.

"I don't know or care right now what he does. I guess you managed to convince him I was guilty of all sorts. I hope you're happy?"

"I won't be happy until you're out of here and I have Bruce all to myself." Beverly smiled.

Dick shook his head sadly. He had no left fight in him right now.

They both looked up as Bruce came back in, carrying Beverly's jacket.

"Are we going out?" She asked with some surprise as Bruce helped her on with it. "I thought you needed to speak with Dick."

"No we're not going out, but you are." Bruce told her.

Beverly looked at Bruce puzzled.

"You know where the door is, I suggest you use it and keep going."

"What!" Beverly's eyes went wide. "I don't understand."

"Oh I think you do." Bruce smiled at her. "It's not Dick I'm throwing out it's you. You see I overheard your little talk with Dick. I had doubted that what was being suggested was true or not, but obviously it was."

"But Bruce, please, it's not what you think." Beverly began to protest.

"Just go." Bruce pointed to the door.

"And how do you expect me to get there?" Beverly sneered haughtily.

"Oh Alfred called you a cab. It will pick you up at the gates." Bruce told her.

During this exchange Dick had sat watching the proceedings with a look of pure disbelief on his face. He had expected a sermon, but not this.

Beverly shot him a withering look as she snatched her purse up and marched from the room.

"I can assure you, you haven't heard the last of this Bruce Wayne. I'll blacken your name; the press will have a field day." She hurled back at him as she went.

"Hmm, I will be interested to see you try." Bruce mumbled, turning to Dick, who was still opened mouthed with incredulity.

"Dick, I have to ask for your forgiveness. I was stupid and blind and didn't realise how you were being hurt. I apologise for not believing you. I think I have a lot of grovelling to do to make amends."

"I don't understand, hat made you change your mind?" Dick asked him.

"When you left Alfred remonstrated with me. He told me that he believed you as he had gotten a strange feeling about things that had happened. He was angry that I could even have doubted that you would have used the drugs in the first place."

"I didn't think either of you believed me." Dick's head dropped.

"Well I do now, and I'm very sorry. It must have been a lonely time for you, me being out with Beverly so much and then her being such a bitch to you when we were here."

"I guess….. Bruce I'm sorry too. I guess I should have said something sooner but she was clever and got her oar in first."

"I know. Look can we put this behind us and start over?" Bruce sat beside Dick on the sofa.

"I guess so."

Bruce slid his arm across Dick's shoulders, squeezing gently.

From his vantage point in the hall Alfred smiled to himself.

----- Bruce woke, he wasn't sure what had woken him, he lay listening for a moment or two. Then he heard a noise. Getting out of bed he walked swiftly to the door, pulling it open he stood waiting to see if he could hear the sound again. He heard a strange strangled scream coming from the direction of Dick's room. He hurried towards the room and pushed open the door.

Dick lay in a tangle of bedclothes thrashing about. Bruce hurried over to the bed. Dick was asleep, pale and covered in a film of sweat. Bruce gently shook him and Dick sat bolt upright panting heavily.

"Dick, Dick, its alright, it's only me." Bruce urged.

Dick looked around, his eyes wild with fear, mumbling something. He was only half awake.

"Dick." Bruce shook him gently again. He could feel him shaking. "Come on wake up." Bruce sat on the edge of the bed.

Dick looked at Bruce blankly, then with more recognition. His head dropped and his shoulders slumped. Bruce put an arm around his shoulders.

"Bad dream uh?"

Dick nodded, breathing heavily.

"Sorry." He said unhappily.

"No need to be. It must have been really bad. You've not had one for ages have you?"

Dick shook his head.

"No, and yes it was bad, although I'm not sure what I was dreaming about now."

Bruce could feel Dick was still shaking badly as he hugged him.

"Come on lets get you settled down again." Bruce said as he pulled the covers straight.

"Bruce I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I guess this was probably my fault anyway. You must have been very upset at the way I've treaded you of late."

"No, I mean I don't know….."

"Would you like me to stay with you a while? At least until you're asleep."

Dick looked up at Bruce, unsure of what to do or say.

"Look" Bruce continued, "I feel responsible, at least let me redeem myself."

Dick nodded.

"Ok."

"Tell you what, scoot over; I might as well get comfortable." Bruce swung his legs up onto the bed, settling himself into the bed and pulling the covers over himself.

"I'd forgotten how comfortable this bed was." He added as Dick looked at him in amazement. "Er, you don't mind do you?"

Dick shook his head. "I guess not." He lay back against the pillows. Although the nightmare had left him drained, he didn't feel as if he would be able to go back to sleep.

Bruce extended his arm out across Dick's pillows.

"Come here." He said gently.

"What?"

Dick hesitantly moved across as Bruce slid his arm around him, pulling him close.

"Am I not a bit too old for this?" Dick asked.

"I guess you're never too old for a bit of T.L.C. and heaven knows I don't show you enough of that."

"I guess so."

"Look like I said, I reckon the nightmare was my doing, so it's the least I can do."

Dick sighed resignedly and put his head on Bruce's broad shoulder. It felt strange, but comforting.

Bruce lay listening to Dick's breathing. It wasn't long before he knew that he had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as Dick rolled closer to him, curling up into his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Where have you been?" Tina asked, thumping Dick playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?" Dick rubbed his arm.

"Well you just fell of the face of the earth. We tried ringing you but either all we got was the answer phone or Alfred was very evasive."

"It's a long story." Dick said trying to dodge the question.

"Oh no you don't get away with it that easily, we'll see you in the canteen at lunch you can tell us everything then."

"Everything?"

"Oh yes, you don't pull a disappearing act and get away without an explanation."

"I'll think about it." Dick grinned.

"Think hard." Tina warned wagging a finger at him.

"Ooh I'm so scared!" Dick laughed pretending to shake.

---- Dick placed his tray on the table.

"So?" Tina demanded.

"So what?" Dick feigned puzzlement.

"What's been going off?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story."

"We've got time." Lisa added.

"Ok, ok. Look the thing is I was having a hard time with Bruce's girlfriend Beverly, ex girlfriend that is. It turns out that when I was ill it was her spiking my food."

"Oh my god!" John B said incredulously.

"Well next thing Bruce calls me into his study and accuses me of using some performance enhancing stuff and using cannabis."

"What! That's ludicrous." Emma exclaimed. "Not you."

"Well no, but anyway I was so pissed with Bruce I decided to leave. I mean if he didn't trust me… I got as far as the cemetery to say goodbye to Mom and dad and next thing I know I'm in the police station."

"Oh boy, if that wouldn't make Bruce mad as hell." Peter breathed.

"Well I thought so too. Alfred collected me, and I had to wait for Bruce to get home. I have to admit I was a bit worried. Anyway he brought Beverly home with him, but then he got called away for a phone call. Beverly started in on me straight away. Next thing Bruce is throwing her out and apologising to me."

"Wow that was a turnaround." Tina said raising her eyebrows.

"Yup. Anyway I started having the nightmares again, so Bruce was really sorry."

"I bet." John B remarked.

"So why have you been away from school?" he added.

"Bruce decided we needed to get away and spend some time together on our own. You know to talk and stuff. We went up to this neat cabin f his up in the mountains."

"I bet that was good." Lisa said.

"It was great. We did nothing but talk. Oh and we walked around the lake there. I think the first night we never even got to bed."

"So you managed to sort things out?" Peter asked him.

"Yes, thankfully. I reckon Bruce and I are probably closer now that we have been in a while."

"That's really nice." Lisa told him.

"We have some news too." Peter interjected. "Guy got expelled."

"Guy? Why what did he do?" Dick looked surprised.

"Ironically he got caught smoking a joint."

"Really! Wow that is ironic. I bet his dad was so mad at him."

"We haven't heard yet what's happening to him." Amy told him.

"All the same everyone has heaved a sigh of relief." Peter informed him.

----- As they left the canteen Peter caught Dick's arm.

"Dick I'm moving in with Antonio. Things have got no better at home. I was wondering if you would be able to give me a hand this weekend. I can't think of anyone else who might have a truck."

"I'll ask Bruce, but I can't see there being a problem. We do have a truck."

"Look I haven't told the others, I mean I still feel a bit weird about things, you know?"

"I understand."

"Would Saturday be alright? My Dad has to work and he always ends up in a bar, he never gets home till late."

"I'll check with Bruce and get back to you, but I don't see a problem. What's your Mom say?"

"She is a bit upset but she says she understands and doesn't blame me."

"At least she understands."

"I know, but I do feel a bit bad about leaving her with him."

"No offence, but you have to do what's best for you and she has to make her own decisions."

"I guess so. By the way I'm glad you sorted things out with Bruce. You know you could have told us."

"I guess so but well you know how it is."

****

---- Dick pulled the truck over and parked in front of Peter's house; the street was quiet, most people were either shopping or still in bed on this Saturday morning.

Peter came out to meet him.

"Hi, thanks for this, I appreciate it."

"No problem, only too pleased to be able to help." Dick acknowledged as he followed Peter back into the house.

"I reckon we should only need to make one trip, I haven't got that much stuff to move."

"That's ok; I've got all day anyway." Dick told him smiling.

"I've made a pot of coffee." Peters Mom called from the kitchen. "Would you like one before you start?"

"I reckon we should make a start, then I'd love one." Dick called back as he and Peter headed up the stairs.

"I started to pack stuff in boxes so we shouldn't be that long." Peter informed him.

----- "I'll have that coffee now if that's ok." Dick announced as he entered the kitchen. "Peters just getting the last of his things."

"Ok, sit down, I'll pour you one. How do you take it?" Brenda asked, turning to get a mug from a cupboard.

"White, no sugar please."

"With you helping it's not taken long, has it?"

"No, we should have him installed at Antonio's in no time. Thanks." Dick acknowledged as Brenda handed him a mug of coffee. "Forgive me for asking but are you going to be alright?"

"In what way?"

"Well Peter has explained some of the 'problems' you have been having and said that he is a bit worried about leaving you on your own."

"Oh I'll be alright; I can't expect Peter to have to feel responsible for me he has his own life to lead."

"I take it you are ok with the arrangements too."

"Well, in one way I would have been happier if he was moving in with a girl, but he's my son when alls said and done and I love him all the same. It's his choice, I can't change his sexuality."

"I guess that's true." Dick took a sip of the coffee.

There were sounds of a commotion from the hallway.

Brenda's hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"No, no, no, he's home early… I don't believe it!"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" a raised voice could be heard, as the kitchen door flew open and Peter's Dad barged in.

"I suppose you are responsible for all this?" He threatened.

"Carl please don't." Peters Mom begged.

Dick stood a little unsure what to do.

"Don't what? Who's this then Peters little 'girlfriend'?" He turned to face Dick his face red and eyes wide with fury.

"Carl no, you know Dick, he's a school friend." Peters Mom tried to explain.

"So you're in on this too." Carl spluttered venomously.

"Sir, Peter asked me to help him that's all." Dick tried to stay calm realising he was intoxicated.

Peters Dad took a step towards Dick.

"Carl, please." Peters Mom beseeched desperately.

"Shut up woman." Peters Dad snarled as he spun towards her.

"Dad! Don't." Peter yelled from the doorway.

"You shut it too." Carl waged his fist at Peter then turned back to Brenda. "You thought you could do this behind my back did you?"

"Carl what did you expect? Peter would have left long ago if it hadn't been for me."

"He's not going anywhere, you hear me? Get your stuff unpacked."

"No Dad I'm going." Peter said with brave defiance.

"What did you say?"

"Carl you heard him." Peters Mom said quietly. "He's leaving and that's it."

Carl looked from Brenda to Peter with incredulity.

"I don't believe this, both of you defying me eh? Well we'll see about that." Carl snarled as he undid his broad leather belt.

"Dad NO!" Peter yelled as Carl lifted his arm to swing the belt.

"Sir please there's no need….." Dick urged.

"Oh you want a piece of this too do you? Well just wait your turn." His arm swung further back.

As Carl brought the belt down in an arc towards Peter's cringing Mom Dick stepped between them. He caught Carl's arm, the belt wrapping around his. Carl yelled in surprise and vexation.

"Why you…." He blustered raising his other fist.

Dick held on to the belt, and as the fist flew at him he caught that too in his hand.

"Dick!" Peter cried in warning.

Dick pushed Peter's Dad away letting go of the belt. He stumbled backwards against the cabinets. For a moment he stared at the three of them his eyes wild before launching himself towards Brenda with an almost feral yell.

Dick again stepped between them and with one swift movement he hit Peters Dad on the chin. For one brief second Peter's Dad looked at Dick with sheer amazement and astonishment before sliding none too gracefully to the floor.

"I'm sorry…." Dick began apologetically. "I just couldn't stand by and watch him attack you."

Peter and his Mom stood looking at Carl as if they couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Don't be sorry." Peter's Mom told him. "He's had that coming for a long time. It's about time someone stood up to him."

"I….. I shouldn't have interfered really." Dick began.

"I'm glad you did." Peter's Mom interrupted. She looked down at her left hand with a brief look of indecision then pulled of her wedding ring and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Mom?" Peter moved beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Peter I have had enough of being bullied by that man." She nodded towards the prone figure. "Dick is there room in that truck for me?"

Dick looked at Peter for direction.

"Mom where will you go? What will you do?"

"I'm not sure but anywhere away from him will be better."

"Mom…..I….. Let me ring Antonio." Peter pulled his mobile from his pocket as he walked back into the hallway.

"I'm very sorry." Dick said again.

"Don't be. Look if he tries anything I'll swear you acted in self defence." Brenda assured him.

"Mom, Antonio says you can use his spare room until you get sorted if you want."

"That's good of him but where will you sleep?"

Peter looked down his face red.

"Oh……. Silly me, I never thought. Ok yes I'll take him up on the offer. Let me throw a few things in a bag. I don't need much."

"Boy Dick you hit him good." Peter said stepping over the still unconscious form of his Father.

"I'm sorry." Dick again apologised. "It's probably because he's drunk. Maybe we should call the paramedics.

"I'm not. Besides he deserved it. Listen he's snoring so he must be alright." Peter said wryly.

"Ok I'm ready." Peter's Mom came back carrying a small overnight bag.

---- The three of them sat in the truck silently for a few moments.

"Mom are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked.

"Very sure. Oh Peter, look I know it's not quite what you imagined your departure to be, please forgive me."

"Mom it's ok honestly. I would rather you leave than have to worry about you, eh Dick?"

"Er, well I guess so." Dick turned the key in the ignition. "Antonio's then?"

"Yes." Peter said nodding.

---- Having stowed Peters stuff and Brenda's in the spare room the four of them sat sipping coffee in the lounge.

"I promise I won't be in your hair for long. As soon as I get a job I'll find a place of my own." Peter's mom told Antonio.

"Well number one you're welcome to stay as long as you nee to, secondly you won't be in the way. I do have a proposition for you which may be beneficial to both Peter and me." Antonio informed her.

"You do?"

"Well there is an apartment over the coffee shop. It needs a bit of work doing on it as it's been empty for some time. You are welcome to use it if you'd like." Antonio held up a finger to prevent Brenda from speaking. "I also have a vacancy in the coffee shop and I would like to offer you the position."

Brenda's eyes went wide

"Really? I don't know what to say.

"Don't say anything. Look we can sort out the details later but it will give you a start. It may not be what you want."

"I can hardly believe it. I mean I haven't worked for so long I really didn't know where I was going to start."

"Like I say we can sort things out later."

"Look I really must get going. If there's anything else I can do just let me know."

"I must be getting off." Dick interjected.

"Thank you so much for all your help." Peter thanked him as Dick stood up to leave.

"It's ok; I'm just not sure I did the right thing."

"Dick I'm very grateful for what you did." Brenda assured him. "It gave me the push I needed to walk out. I should have done it a long time ago. Its just that I got to the point where I thought Carl's behaviour was all my fault and if I just 'behaved better' and persuaded Peter from being gay then he would go back to being the man he was when we first met."

"Moms right, you did us both a big favour." Peter backed her up. "Don't worry about any comeback, like Mom said before if Dad tries anything we will say you acted in self defence, which you did anyway. Besides I'm sure Bruce has some top notch lawyers if need be."

Dick laughed.

"I guess you're right there, although he won't be happy about it."

"Oh I'm sure he'll understand he's not that bad really." Peter chuckled.

---- Dick sat in the truck, the engine running, staring out into nowhere. He still wasn't sure he had acted appropriately despite reassurances. With a huge sigh he put the vehicle in gear and drove away towards home.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Dick come on we need to get suited up." Bruce urged. "Have your homework up to date?"

"Yup just finished, but why the rush?"

"I just got word from Commissioner Gordon that there seems to be a group dealing arms, He's asked if we can investigate as the police have come up against a brick wall with their enquiries." Bruce told him as they both hurried in the direction of the Batcave.

"Sounds interesting."

"Hmm, I have a theory about it." Batman told him mysteriously. "I've had a feeling about it for a while now."

"So what's the theory then?" Robin hopped into the Batmobile beside him.

Batman didn't answer as he gunned the ignition, the deep throaty roar echoing off the cave walls, making conversation impossible. As he steered the powerful machine through the tunnel the roar settled down to dull hum. Batman concentrated, guiding the car onto the road.

"So what's the story?" Robin repeated.

"It's not clear but the police had a tip off about gun running into to Gotham. So far they haven't traced the source, although their information has come from a reliable quarter."

"So where do we start?"

"I guess in the usual places. We slog it out asking questions."

"Hmm, same old…." Robin grimaced.

"A necessary evil I'm afraid." Batman gave a slight smile.

Robin settled back in his seat and watched the lights of the city spread out in the valley below appear and disappear as the car rounded the bends in the road. On a night as clear as this they twinkled, making it seem as if it was a magical place, not the grim city they protected. It was true that some areas were quite copacetic. An attempt had been made to brighten up some of the squares by placing large sculptures at strategic points, and the addition of plenty of seating made them a cheerful place to sit and eat lunch or just meet. Most of the parks were no longer a safe place to go, especially after dark, despite every effort to redress the problem. Most people tended to stay on the outskirts of the parks rather than venture into their interiors.

"You're quiet." Batman observed. "Is something wrong?"

Robin was jolted from his reverie.

"Uh, no I'm fine."

Even though Batman's face was hidden by his cowl Robin sensed his raised questioning eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it's not a problem as such, but, er, well it's just that….." Robin's voice tailed away.

"Spit it out." Batman urged.

"It was when I was helping Peter. His dad came home drunk again and began pushing everyone around."

"Yes?"

"Well he tried to hit Peter's mom and I stepped between them. I mean I couldn't just let him hit her, could I?"

"I suppose not, so what happened?"

"Well he got real angry and went for me. I hit him, only once, but it knocked him out."

"Oh, I see."

"Look he was in a really foul mood and beyond reason. I don't see as I had a choice."

"And?"

"Well the upshot was that Peter's mom up and left with us. She said if his dad tried anything she would swear I acted in self defence, which I guess is true. Peter's boyfriend offered her a bed and then told her he had an apartment over the coffee shop and that he needed someone to work there too."

"I see. So all in all it turned out alright in the end."

"I guess, but I still feel bad about what I did. I don't think I should have interfered."

"Maybe not but I agree that you couldn't have just stood back and watched the man beat on his wife without even trying to help now could you? Whilst I wouldn't advocate interfering in most cases I think you did the only thing you could do in the circumstances. You were most definitely defending yourself as well as Peter and his Mom."

Robin glanced across at Batman relieved to have gotten it off his chest and that he didn't appear angry with him. He was often reprimanded about being too impetuous at times.

They both remained silent as they continued along the roads into the city.

--- The night was a long and boring affair. At times it seemed as if the were getting nowhere with their enquiries. Now and again someone would offer a snippet of information, but mostly these were based on nothing more than hearsay and supposition.

Batman was just about to call it a night when they spotted one of their informants chatting to a young girl, by her appearance obviously a prostitute.

"Lets grill him, then we can go home." Batman suggested.

"Ok, sounds like a good plan to me." Robin agreed readily.

The two of them sidled up to the man and woman.

"Sorry to interrupt." Batman growled, startling them.

"God do you have to creep up like that?" The man clasped his hand to his chest.

The woman stood back pale beneath her make up.

"It's alright; we don't need to speak to you. Just want a word with your friend here." Batman assured her.

Taking the hint she hurried away without even glancing back.

"Aw thanks. I was just about to close a deal there." The man protested, waving his arms wide.

"Never mind, I'm sure you will find her again." Robin smiled.

"So what ya want?"

"Information." Batman growled again.

"Yeah about what exactly? Cos I don't know anything, do I?"

"You don't know what we are going to ask you yet." Robin grinned.

"I still don't know anything, whatever it is you're after."

"Maybe we can refresh your memory somewhat. Robin, check this guys record. I'm sure there will be some outstanding warrants."

"Ok, ok what do you want?"

Batman quickly outlined the situation.

The man looked thoughtful, and rather nervous.

"Ok look, I heard that the gun runners are using someone in the City council to help them. You know find storage places and stuff." The man looked right and left before continuing in a conspiratorial manner. "I heard the guy from the council was also doing shady deals with city buildings. Ya know, letting listed buildings go to dodgy property dealers and also arranging warehouse space for the gun runners."

"This guy have a name?""

"I'm not sure; I mean I only heard rumours, nothing concrete." The man laughed. "Which is the kinda boots I'll be wearing if it gets back I blabbed?"

"Rumours can have an element of truth sometimes. Why don't you tell us what those rumours are?" Batman urged, stepping closer to the man.

"Look, come on it aint fair, what do I do if someone finds out I blabbed to you, I reckon I said enough as it is."

"I can be a lot scarier than whoever you think you're protecting."

"I bet, but you won't kill me will you? Will you?" His eyes went wide, brows raised.

"Robin, I think we should run a check on him. I'm positive you can find some outstanding warrants if you look closely enough."

"Oh I'm sure I can." Robin grinned and turned towards the Batmobile.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, you win. Look all I know is one name for sure. I dunno how much he is involved if at all, but word is the guy goes by the name………………"

------ Using his position as the wealthiest man in Gotham, Bruce made discrete enquiries into the activities of the man his informant had named.

It was a slow laborious task, Bruce didn't want to alert anyone to the probing, but it bore fruit, eventually.

He picked up the phone and dialled Dick's direct number.

"Yo!" Dick answered, Bruce cringed.

"Dick, get suited up and meet me here with the Batmobile."

"Ok will do."

"And Dick, be careful" Bruce warned.

Dick sighed loudly. "All right, I will." He severed the connection before Bruce could add any more.

------The Batmobile pulled into the darkened parking lot at a more secluded part of the lot, Batman tugged open the door and slid into the passenger seat. Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise. Normally Batman would insist he slid over to allow Batman to drive.

"So where are going?" Robin asked.

"Out towards the docks. There are a few empty factories there and it would seem that they are being used as warehousing space for our gun runners. Also they were supposed to be demolished earlier in the year, but somehow they seem to have been scheduled as listed buildings."

"So someone in the council has made sure they are available for nefarious usage." Robin ventured.

"Yes and they have managed to charge exorbitant rental on the properties and are pocketing at least half the take. Anyway it would seem one of the warehouses is 'in use' at the moment. I'm led to believe we may be able to round up a few thugs as well as confiscate some weapons."

"How good is the Intel?" Robin drew up at a junction and Batman indicated with a wave of his gloved hand the direction he should take.

"As good as any can be given the source."

"Oh that good." Robin chuckled.

------ Batman and Robin rounded the corner of the building.

"I hate to say this but it's awfully quiet" Robin hissed.

"Hmm, I guess we should go in and scout round. Maybe we have missed the perps but we can still see if they have stashed the weapons."

Batman worked on the lock of the door inset in the larger double doors and they both slipped inside. Pigeons flapped away.

They made their way slowly down the short corridor with offices leading off both sides, and through the door at the bottom.

"I guess all the birds bar the pigeons have flown." Robin quipped surveying the empty space before them. "Or we have been led down the garden path."

"Lets give the place the once over before we say quits." Batman told him. "There is another floor."

The upper floor was just as empty as the lower.

"Something's wrong, it just doesn't 'feel' right." Batman stood in the doorway surveying the room.

"I don't know about that, perhaps we should go scope out another building. Mebbe you were given the wrong address." Robin spun around in the centre of the room. "It wouldn't be a first." Robin began to turn to leave.

"NO! RUN, IT'S A TRAP!" Batman yelled turning on his heel hoping Robin was behind him. He was aware of running footsteps behind him as he jumped several stairs at once as he flew down to the lower level. He would have dived for a window but they had been bricked up, so down and out through the nearest door was the only option.

"What… is it?" Robin shouted after Batman.

"A bomb! I saw it hidden on the pipes overhead, Run………."

Batman reached the Main door and flung it open, bounding outside. He had not got more than a few paces away from the door when a loud bang and a pressure wave hit him throwing him several feet in the air to land with a sickening thud in a patch of bushes. Debris rained down around him, a dust cloud rose from where the front wall of the warehouse had stood.

As the dust began to settle Batman pulled himself up and headed towards the partly demolished building.

"Robin!" He couldn't see him anywhere. Panic rose in Batman's chest.

"Robin!" he called out again. Still nothing…………

Batman surveyed the pile of rubble with trepidation. It was piled high and heavy girders stuck out at all angles.

In the distance he heard the wail of sirens approaching his position. He would need their help; Robin was obviously buried beneath the pile, somewhere. Batman tried to calm himself, to resist tearing at the debris with his bare hands. He knew he could bring down the rest of the wall if he tried to move stuff himself. If, hopefully, Robin was alive then this would further endanger him. He needed the expert skills of the fire and rescue team.

The fire truck pulled up with a hissing of air brakes and squeal of tires. A police cruiser pulled in a little way behind.

"So Batman, what's the story here?" one of the firemen asked surveying the scene as he spoke.

"We ran into a trap, Robins under that somewhere."

"Ok, I reckon this time we can help you for a change." The fireman waved the rest of the team over towards the rubble.

"I can help." Batman said more as a question than a statement.

"Look, it's appreciated, but leave it to the experts, we have a team on the way who specialise in this kind of thing. They have dogs trained to sniff out bodies."

"Bodies!" Batman's voice rose a little.

"Sorry, I dint mean to alarm you, they can find people alive too. Are you ok, maybe you should let the paramedics check you out?"

"I'm fine." Batman growled dismissively.

--- The scene was quickly becoming a hive of activity. Orders were being barked and equipment unloaded. Arc lights blazed illuminating the site. Things looked even direr in the harsh white light.

A paramedic gingerly took Batman's arm and led him to the ambulance. Batman followed him resignedly and perched on the edge of the open rear doors, waving the paramedic away. He knew he had to wait, leaving the rescue to the experts, but it was difficult as he was itching to pitch in.

"Batman?" Commissioner Gordon broke through his reverie.

"Gordon." Batman acknowledged with a nod.

Gordon sat beside him in silent support, this silence speaking volumes.

The team moving the rubble stopped momentarily listening for any sounds, and then continued. Batman watched praying for a sign that Robin was still alive.

On the fringes of the assembled emergency vehicles he noticed that the press were assembling.

"They will have a field day with this." He mumbled nodding in their direction.

"I can have them moved on." Gordon said beginning to rise.

Batman held up a hand.

"No, it's alright, they have a job to do, leave them be."

---- Robin coughed. His mouth felt full of grit. He coughed again. His body ached and he thought at first he was blind, then began to realise it was dark. He coughed again and spat, it didn't make much difference as his mouth and throat were bone dry.

"What hit me?" He moaned trying to move.

As he moved dust and rubble rained down on him. He realised his left foot was caught under something. He tried to wriggle it free but it was stuck fast. He tried sliding his foot from his boot but to no avail. He lay still for a moment trying to assess the situation. He didn't appear to be badly hurt although his head ached. He moved his hand down towards his belt and managed to grasp the torch, wincing as something heavy hit him on the shoulder. He fumbled with the torch and managed to switch it on.

"Oh boy! I'm in a right pickle." He wheezed as he realised he was entombed. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes to try and brush away the grit as a wave of panic gripped him.

"I hope Batman's ok." He muttered then coughed dryly again. He strained to listen for any sounds.

"Ok, I need to stay calm and think."

----- Batman jumped up.

"He's alive, Robin's alive!" He shouted running across to the rescue team. "He's alive, his tracker just activated." Batman indicated to a light blinking on his utility belt as he was held back by an outstretched arm.

"He's alive."

One of the rescue team held up a finger indicating silence. Then he called out….

"ROBIN!" Then listened intently for a reply. He called out again.

"I hear him" He shouted to the others. "It's faint but I hear him."

The dog handler brought the dog up to the area indicated by the rescue worker and it began to sniff around then looking up at the handler began to give short sharp barks.

"Down here!" someone shouted, as the activity of the rescuers moved to concentrate on the area indicated by the dog, who was wagging his tail furiously, scratching and digging with his paws.

Batman drew closer to the pile of masonry watching intently.

---- Robin could hear the dog barking and sounds of activity above him. He tried to adjust his position to ease the cramp that was seizing his leg muscles but to no avail. He tried to sit up a little more but then realised that his cape was also trapped behind him. He managed to undo it and was then able to move a little. Streams of dust and concrete rubble fell in rivulets around him. He knew he just had to wait.

Suddenly the walls of his tomb shifted alarmingly and larger pieces of brick ad concrete dropped around him.

"Hey!" He shouted. The sounds above stopped…..

---- "Careful or we will bring the whole lot down on him." The leader of the team cautioned hearing Robin's cry and realising that the pile had shifted…..

---- Tina flicked on the T.V. in the kitchen and hopped up onto one of the bar stools at the kitchen breakfast bar. She began to channel surf as she dipped a spoon into her cereal bowl. She hit a local news channel and was about to continue when she noticed they were showing a scene of destruction with Batman standing near. Curious she stayed with the channel and turned the sound up a little more.

"_It's now been several hours since the bomb brought down the wall of the warehouse. Robin remains trapped beneath that pile of rubble, but we have been informed that it should not be long before they have him free." The reporter was saying to off camera._

"_Do we have any news as to his condition?" The anchor asked._

"_The rescue team have been talking to him and they seem to think he is ok. The problem is they have had to work slowly as the site is unstable and one false move could bring the lot down on everyone."_

"What's that?" Tina's Mom asked waddling up behind her.

"It's Robin, you know Batman's partner, he's trapped under a pile of rubble. They say it was a bomb."

"Hmm, we don't see much of them on T.V. like that. They normally seem camera shy."

"_We have just been informed that the rescue team has managed to break through and are now working to free Robin, although, they tell us that there is a concrete beam trapping him." _The news anchor informed as the cameras panned in on the scene. The yellow hard hat of a worker could just be seen above the mound of rubble.

---- Robin shut his eyes and held his arm across them as light flooded into the space.

"Hello there." A voice greeted him. "How are you?"

"Erm, ok I think, although I can't free my foot." Robin told him trying to sound as upbeat.

"Ok, well we will need to take things slow so that we don't bring any more down on you. Here I bet you could use this." The man handed him a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Robin drank thirstily.

"You're welcome. Are you sure that you're not hurt at all?" The man patted Robin on the shoulder.

"No, I'm sure, although I keep getting cramp because my foot's twisted in an awkward position."

"Right then, I can get the medic to give you some pain relief."

"No I think I will be ok." Robin thanked him. "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Frank. Look I have to leave you for a bit while we sort out getting you out of there. If you need anything just holler. I'll leave you another bottle of water."

"Thanks."

---- _"It looks as if the rescuers have managed to free Robin and are preparing to lift him out." _The reporter told the camera. _The rescue team have managed to clear most of the rubble and are just trying to lift the concrete beam without disturbing the rest of the unstable ruins." _The camera trained on the scene as a stretcher was brought alongside the hole.

"Thank goodness." Tina sighed. "Oh I do hope he's not hurt. You know Mom I do quite fancy Robin. I reckon he looks quite sexy in his outfit."

"Tina! Really." Tina's Mom laughed. "Mind you I know what you mean, Batman looks quite fit too, although it's hard to say whether he is good looking or not with that cowl. I think it must be my kinky side coming out." She chuckled.

"Mom now who's talking! But I know what you mean. Look they look as if they have freed him."

The camera panned in to get a close up of the scene. Tins dropped her head to her left shoulder trying to focus on the screen as the camera zoomed in on Robins face as he was lifted from the rubble and laid on the stretcher.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say he looks a lot like Dick, don't you think."

"It's hard to say seeing as how he's covered in dust, but I see where you're coming from." Her Mom agreed.

"No, it really looks like him." Tina insisted.

"Tina come on really, I mean ok Dick is fit and all that but I really don't think he would be, well, a superhero do you? If it was Dick then that would logically lead to Batman being Bruce Wayne, think about it, can you imagine him being Batman? I know he's fit too but he doesn't strike me as being the type; besides when would either of them have the time?"

"I guess, all the same I'm going to ring him, just to satisfy my curiosity." Tina reached for the phone and dialled Dick's direct line. The phone rang out several times.

"Wayne residence" Alfred's grandiloquent voice answered.

"Alfred it's me Tina, is Dick there?"

"Oh hello my dear." Alfred's tone altered. "No Master Bruce and Dick are out at present. Can I take a message?"

"No I'll try Dick's mobile, thanks."

"I doubt he will have it with him, they've gone to a martial arts class, so his mobile will more than likely be in a locker."

"Oh. Look I was watching the news, Robin was trapped under a collapsed building and when they got him out I reckoned, well I thought he looked so much like Dick."

Alfred chuckled.

"You know it's not the first time that's been said. I will tell Master Dick you called when he returns and get him to call you back."

"Thank you Alfred." Tina replaced the receiver.

"Hmm, odd that they should both be out, I'm still not convinced."

"Well I'm sure you will be able to ask him yourself when he gets back." Her Mom concluded.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"I'm ok!" Robin protested as the rescue team tried to lower him onto the stretcher.

"Look we have to make sure, just as much to cover our backs as anything else. Once we get you to the ambulance then we will let the medics decide if you are ok or not." Frank told him.

Robin complied reluctantly. Batman followed as they climbed over the mounds of debris and down to the ambulance.

"You have to let them do their job." He chided.

"Ok." Robin sighed resignedly.

The rescue team lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance and Batman climbed in alongside.

"Look if you could just check that he's alright enough for me to get him to our own doctor I would appreciate it." Batman told the medic.

"I am ok honest." Robin began, falling silent as Batman held up a gloved finger. He succumbed to the examination.

"Ok, it would seem that there is no serious damage done. As far as I can see he is well enough to be moved, but he needs to be checked out properly." The medic told Batman.

"That's a relief; I'll go and bring the Batmobile round closer." Batman said jumping out of the ambulance.

Batman helped a protesting Robin to the Batmobile using the ambulance as cover to hide them from the press still hovering like vultures.

"I'm ok honest." Robin asseverated.

"You may feel alright but let's get Dr Thompkins to decide." Batman told him with some pertinacity. "So don't argue."

"Huh!" Robin sank down in his seat resignedly.

Batman hit the call button and raised the Doctor informing her they were on their way and their eta.

---- "Well I reckon you have been very, very lucky young man." Dr Thompkins announced as she shed her latex gloves and dropped them in the waste bin. "Apart from a few bruises and scratches you seem I good shape for someone who just got buried alive."

"So I can go home then?" Robin slid from the examination table.

"Yes. I don't see why not."

"See I told you I was alright Batman." Robin half grinned.

"Hmmn." Batman growled. He was relieved that Robin was ok but was not about to show his relief openly.

"Go on off you go. Batman can I have a quiet word with you." Dr Thompkins asked as Robin got to the door.

Robin shrugged and left the room.

"Look I can say he is well physically but I'm not sure what psychological effects he will have suffered. We both know he has a tendency to suffer from delayed shock, so I would advise you keep an eye on him. Contact me if he shows any adverse signs at all." Dr Thompkins explained.

"I understand, and I will." Batman gave a slight salute and followed in Robins wake.

---- "Ok shower and then off to bed." Bruce ordered.

"What!" Dick exclaimed. "Yes I need a shower but I aint going to bed yet." Dick protested. "I'm alright."

"That may be, but I'm tired and I'm guessing you will be. So no arguments."

Dick gave Bruce a look that could kill. Bruce raised an eyebrow challenging him to continue arguing.

"Master Dick Bruce has a point. Although you feel well now…. Well who knows and it has been a long night for all of us." Alfred pointed out diplomatically. "Oh and before I forget Miss Tina called earlier. I did say you would call back. I told her you and Bruce where attending a martial arts class." Alfred chuckled. "It seems she believes that you are Robin having seen the TV footage of your rescue."

"Did she now? Ok I'll call her back when I've had my shower." Dick looked at Bruce waiting for a objection, non came.

---- Dick sank down on the bed; he was, despite his protestations exhausted. The shower had made him feel warm and comfortable as it slaked away the dust and grime. Sighing he picked up the phone and dialled Tina.

"Hello?"

"Tina it's me, did you want me for something?"

"Oh hi. No I was just calling for a chat really. Did you see the news?"

"No why?"

"Oh it's just, well you know Batman and Robin, well Robin was buried under a building, when they got him out, and well I reckoned he could be you. He certainly looked a lot like you."

"Yer right, I don't think so." Dick cachinnated. "I don't think that's likely at all do you?"

"Well I don't know, I mean why not?"

"Tina when would I get time to go gadding about dressed in a funny suit chasing the bad guys around Gotham?"

"I dunno, but I reckon you would be fit enough anyway, with all that martial arts stuff you and Bruce do. You know Robin is kinda cute too."

Dick chuckled.

"Oh right I can just see Bruce as Batman, not. Come on really!"

"I spose you're right. I know Bruce is very fit too, but yes, he wouldn't have time either, what with his work and going to all those women and charity balls and such like. I guess he might be good at running a company but well he is a bit of a pussy cat."

"You got that right, I think he would run a mile if one of those bad guys confronted him. He can be quite, what's the word, scary at times, no stern when he tries to tell me off for doing something wrong. I guess it's a compliment though that you thought it was me. Talking of time, have you started that English assignment yet?" Dick changed the subject quickly.

"No, have you?"

"No but I hope to get started on it today."

"I just don't know where to start with it to be honest."

"Me neither, I think I will have to hit the library, I'm sure Bruce will have something that will help."

"Huh, you're lucky, we have to go into town to use a library at least you have one to hand."

"There's always the internet you know."

"I guess so. I don't think we'll all have chance to meet up this weekend, too much homework."

Tell me about it…..unless we get together to do our assignments together here." Dick suggested.

"We could do….. I'll see how it goes…if we get stuck I'll make that suggestion to the others. I'll ring if we need to come over." Tina chortled. "We wouldn't want to be accused of cheating now would we?"

"Oh no, wouldn't Franks have a field day with that?"

"Ooh it's too scary to contemplate. Ok have a good day and I'll more than likely see you at school."

"Yup. Ok you too. But the offer stands if you need it."

"Okey dokey then, love you bye."

"You too." Dick ended the call. "What!?" he exclaimed to himself shaking his head as he sank back against the pillows. "Oh boy we are going to have to make sure we have some good cover stories ready now."

---- Dick woke with a start sweating, he had been dreaming he was in a dark place and he couldn't see or find the way out. He thought he was bound up, but realised that he was caught in a tangle of sheets. He struggled free and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his forehead, massaging away the memory. After a few moments he padded over to the bathroom to relieve his self then rinsed his hands and then his face with cold water trying to ease the dull ache behind his eyes. He stood with his hands in the bowl of cold water staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'd better not mention this to Bruce or Alfred." He thought, "They will be like a couple of mother hens if I do."

His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Tina. He smiled. Had she really said 'love you'? Was it just an expression or had it more meaning? Hopefully it was just an expression as whilst he liked her very much and probably could say he loved her as a friend, he didn't really have any romantic feelings for her. He had no intentions of hurting her feelings so would have to handle things delicately.

"Best leave it and see what happens." He decided. He hoped she wouldn't pursue the idea of him being Robin too vigorously either.

"Huh better get on with my assignment I guess."

He heaving himself up, he padded over to his study and fired up the computer

------ Dick ran up the steps of the school, he was only just in time. He had overslept.

"You're late!" Kent stated, grinning at him.

"Don't I know it?" Dick puffed. "I overslept and Alfred was out early this morning so he couldn't wake me."

"Hum, been burning the candle at both ends this weekend eh?" Kent laughed. "Tina reckons you're out being Robin."

"Oh don't you start!" Dick shook his head. "Come on we'd better get to class."

----- "Dick are you limping?" Emma asked as he came over and sat at the table in the canteen.

"Oh a bit, my legs sore. Would you believe I was tinkering with my bike and it slipped off the stand and fell on me?"

"Is that so?" Tina winked.

"Pardon? Oh no you aint on that idea again are you?" Dick sighed.

"What idea would that be?" Tina feigned ignorance.

"Look my bike fell on me ok. Look." Dick rolled up the leg of his jeans. "There's the bruise right?"

"Ok, ok, we believe you." Kent laughed.

"Ok once and for all I'm not Robin, and Bruce aint Batman, ok?"

"Ok, but I have to say Robin is quite a hunk." Tina giggled along with the other girls.

The boys raised their eyes upwards tutting loudly.

"Hey, did you see the papers today?" John asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well there was an article saying that there's someone corrupt on the city council. It said that some buildings are being listed instead of being pulled down and other listed buildings are going up in smoke and supposedly the land being sold to a property dealer, the land being prime real estate. It did say that the building that came down on top of Batman and Robin was listed and that someone had been trying to get their hands on it to build a shopping precinct or something."

"Aint that just the way?" John B raised his hands palms upwards, shrugging.

"Hey Guys Dad works for the City Council don't he? Wouldn't surprise me if he had a hand in it all."

"You can't speculate like that, he could do sue you if he knew, slander or something." Amy cautioned.

"Oh come on, who'd tell?" John B said as he collected the remains of his lunch together on his tray and stood up. "Anyways who cares?"

----- "How are you feeling?" Bruce enquired as Dick dropped his bag onto the chair and sat down opposite him at the kitchen table.

"I'm ok."

"No lingering effects then?"

"Nope, not really. Cheers." Dick thanked Alfred for the mug of coffee he had place in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Bruce persisted.

"I've heard you at night; you sound like you are having some problems settling. You're not having nightmares again are you?"

"Well…… no, well sort of. They're not bad dreams as such, just….. Well I….. Oh I keep getting the feeling I'm trapped and can't get out. There I've told you. I didn't want to tell 'cos I know what you're like."

"What am I like?" Bruce looked concerned.

"You and Alfred are like mother hens if you think I'm having nightmares and I just didn't want molly coddling. I'll be fine."

"Molly coddle me! Dick it's only because we care. I for one know how bad it can be to have nightmares."

"I know, I know. Sorry." Dick studied his coffee not wanting to look at Bruce and betray his feelings.

"Anyway, changing the subject, it would seem that the person we need to look at regarding the dodgy property dealings is none other than Mr Fuller, Guys Dad. I have had some misgivings about him ever since that incident between you and Guy. I have been looking into his affairs through the Wayne Corporation. We have to be very careful to build a watertight case against him that will stick in court."

"You know the guys were talking about something in the papers to do with that, they said they wouldn't be surprised if it was Fuller who was involved. It looks like our informant was right."

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "Look I think it would be best if I continued the enquiries on my own, you have enough on with school work."

"Well I guess so, but I can still help with research and stuff. I can always spend some time at the computer."

"I guess that will be ok." Bruce agreed.

"At least then I wont have the girls on my back, they keep trying to say I'm Robin. It's kinda difficult to try and make them change their minds."

"Hmm, tricky eh? Well I guess it goes with the job." Bruce laughed.

"You bet, I'll have to think up a whole string of excuses. I hate having to lie but well, I guess that goes with the job too."

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**** (Unlucky for some?)**

Dick tapped on the study door and waited, respectfully for Bruce to bid him entry.

"Yes". Bruce called.

Dick pushed the door open and poked his head around it, with an 'is it alright to come in' look.

Bruce was sat at his desk; he looked up and nodded to Dick to come in. Dick closed the door behind him and went across to sit in the chair opposite Bruce. He watched Bruce as he made marks on a document he was studying, waiting for him to finish before he spoke.

Bruce carefully placed his pen in the tray, then closed the folder and placed it on the rather large pile on his right. There was an equally large pile to his left awaiting his attention.

"And what can I do for you?" Bruce asked in a rather business like manner.

"Well, oh look I can see you're busy, it can wait till later." Dick waved a hand at the pile of folders.

"No it's ok; I think I could do with a break anyway. In fact a coffee would most certainly be welcome right now."

There was a tap at the door and Alfred appeared with a tray bearing a pot of coffee and two cups.

"Alfred I swear you're psychic!" Bruce laughed.

"No sir just tuned in to your habits." Alfred smiled knowingly as he placed the tray on the desk. "I thought Master Dick might appreciate one too. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I don't think so, thank you. Dick?"

"No, thanks the coffee will be fine."

Alfred nodded and disappeared quietly from the room.

"Shall I be mother?" Bruce smiled as he poured the coffee into the cups.

"Hmm, you make one ugly mother!" Dick chuckled.

Bruce raised an eyebrow in reproach as he passed a cup to Dick. He took a sip from his cup then sat back in his chair, sighing and running his hands through his hair.

"You know you really should delegate more." Dick suggested. "I mean if you cant who can."

"You would think so wouldn't you? But there are some things that need my attention. Some of the companies seem to think contracts are not validated unless I have dealt with them personally. Anyway, what was it you wanted?"

"I was wondering, firstly, how the investigation was going, and I have found something interesting that may have some significance too."

"We seem to have hit a brick wall right now. Everyone we speak to is either clueless or too scared to say anything if they do know."

"Sounds about right. I did some rooting about on the net; it seems that the building that came down on me was listed as a site of historical interest, although why I don't know. Anyhow I checked on some of the other sites and found that some of them were listed too. In fact all the ones that have been damaged or destroyed by unexplained fires."

Bruce nodded.

"I take it that they have all had planning applications submitted." Bruce

"Well it means that they have restrictions on what they can be used for and can't be demolished either." Bruce adumbrated.

"Too right! It's a sneaky way of getting what you want."

"I agree, and suspected as much. I believe that someone is getting a large backhander for their part in it all. I wonder who that could be."

"As if we don't know."

"Well it's only a suspicion so far, but the circumstantial evidence is strong. We just need some solid proof."

"Hmm. Look it's been ages since I came out with you as Robin. How about it, surely I can start again?" Dick said trying not to sound too eager.

"No!" Bruce dismissed the request abruptly.

"But……" Dick began to protest.

Bruce held up a finger stopping him.

"Bruce, I….."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in warning, but Dick persisted.

"Come on, I'm fully recovered, and have been for ages now."

"Dick I said NO!"

Dick looked down at the floor contemplating his next move.

"Ok, but why?"

"Because I say, that's why."

"Oh come on, there has to a better reason than that." Dick persisted a little cautiously, knowing full well that he was treading on dangerous ground.

Bruce sighed loudly and leaned forward, his elbows on the desk. Dick eyed him warily.

"Because I don't want to risk getting you hurt again. The people behind whatever is going on are a determined and dangerous lot. I can't forgive myself for what happened to you."

"It was hardly your fault, it was just an accident that we were misled and duped into going into that building. I was as much to blame not realising it was a trap." Dick reasoned.

"All the same you could have been killed because of my preterition."

"Say what!" Dick's eyes went wide, questioning.

"My blatant disregard for what should have been the obvious." Bruce clarified.

"Right, but all the same there was two of us made the decision to go in. Maybe it was my fault for not reacting quickly enough. You did spot the bomb after all."

"Yes, but not soon enough."

"Bruce I'm not a child any more, surely I can decide what I can and can't deal with. Come on you can't wrap me in cotton wool all my life."

Bruce sat back again with a defeated look.

"I…."

Dick held up his finger, and cocked his head to one side, his eyebrows raised.

"Ok I admit defeat. Much against my better judgement I hasten to add."

"Bingo!" Dick flicked his right hand clicking his fingers.

"Don't get too cocky, you may have won the argument this time, but I'm warning you!" Bruce pointed at Dick wagging his finger.

Dick grinned and stood up deciding that he needed to make a hasty retreat before Bruce came up with an answer to the argument he couldn't counter.

"Catch you later." He called as he almost skipped out of the room.

----- "So you are allowed out again?" Alfred asked smiling.

"Yup, but not without an argument, well, more like a discussion."

"Well all I can say is just be careful."

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure Bruce will be like a mother hen again. I really hate it though when he gets overprotective."

"I'm sure he means well."

"I guess so, I spose it means he cares if nothing else."

"So how are the investigations going?"

"I reckon with what we have found out so far it won't be long before we have a result. Batman and Robin might not even have to do much, as Bruce seems to be on the case, and I reckon he will be able to provide enough rope for them to hang themselves." Dick proffered.

"Good, good." Alfred smiled as he turned away. "Must get on, the housework won't get done on its own."

------- Dick breezed into the reception area.

"Hi Margaret, Bruce called me and asked me to drop by."

"Oh yes, just a moment I'll check if he's free."

Dick leaned over the counter as she lifted the receiver and dialled and announced him as Bruce answered.

"You can go straight in." Margaret nodded to him.

"Cheers."

"Hi." Dick announce as Bruce nodded him towards the chair across from him. "So what's happening?"

"I thought I should let you know about the progress that's been made on the case. I wanted to let you know as soon as possible, that's why I called you in here instead of waiting till I got home." Bruce told hi as he sifted through some papers on his desk.

"Right, so what's the story?"

"Well, we were correct with our assumptions of duplicity within the city council. In fact it would seem it goes deeper than we first thought. Not only are listed buildings being destroyed to accommodate the developers, but planning permission is being rushed through before any objections can be raised. On top of that the police have managed to uncover several arms caches in empty buildings."

"The police?" Dick questioned.

"Yes, well they had some help from an undisclosed source." Bruce winked.

Dick nodded knowingly.

"Then, again from an anonymous tip off the city have investigated the 'problem'. I have to give them their dues; they have now suspended the suspects pending further criminal investigations."

"Right. And where we right with who we thought was responsible?" Dick asked grinning.

"Yes it would seem so. Mr Fuller, Guys father, appears to be at the head of it all, along with several other minor officials."

"So we got a result, even if it wasn't quite how we expected. Brilliant! What happens now?"

"I think we can let the fraud squad and the council work it out. Whatever the outcome the culprits will have been discredited and will find life very difficult from now on. Batman has been asked to look at the mobs side of the involvement though. Hopefully we will get some good Intel when they begin questioning everyone."

"Hmm, that's if they aren't too scared of the consequences."

"Oh I'm sure some agreement can be reached in exchanged for information." Bruce smiled wryly.

"I guess so. You know I feel kinda cheated that it's been sorted this way. It's not like we have had to do much really have we?" Dick screwed his face up as he took a deep breath in through his nose.

"Sometimes it just takes the right people to be pointed in the right direction. I t makes a change not to have to do all the work you know." Bruce smile, with some empathy. Although he wouldn't admit it he had missed the fight on this case. "That plus the fact that they didn't cover their tracks that well, and left a paper trail. Oh and before I forget, it would seem your old adversary Guy has had a result too."

"A result?" Dick frowned.

"Yes, you know how we suspected his father had been beating on him?"

"Ye—es?"

"Well I made some discrete enquiries and then it transpired that the school Guy was at were worried about the number of 'accidents' he had whilst at home. They put their concerns forward to Child services and they feel there is enough evidence to charge Fuller with abuse. Guy it would seem has also agreed to make a formal complaint too."

"I guess I should feel happy for him." Dick said charitably. "O.K. so we just have the gun running to clear up then." Dick slapped his hands together. "Let me guess you have a lead on that too."

Bruce laughed.

"Oh, oh, you had better believe it. Anyway come on let's get out of here and go get something to eat. You know how about we grab some food and go see a movie?"

"You feel alright?" Dick's eyes opened wide with surprise. Bruce rarely offered to go to the movies apart from when he was invited to a premier event.

------- "Wow, did you see the news? It looks as if we were right about Guy's ad after all, eh Dick?" Tina enthused.

"Hm, yes I guess so." Dick conceded.

"Hey, did you see the news?" Kent bustled up to them.

"Yes we did." Tina and Dick chorused together

"I bet Guy's not so cocky now." Emma interjected.

"No but Bruce did tell me he had heard that child services had been looking into some complaints of abuse." Dick told them.

"No! What kind of abuse?" Lisa asked her face wide with anticipation.

"Well maybe I shouldn't say." Dick told her his face blank.

"Oh come on you have to." Lisa pleaded.

"I really shouldn't." Dick persisted looking serious.

"Aw come on, spill the beans." John B pushed Dick on the arm.

"Look it may be confidential."

"Aw come on tell us, you know we wont repeat it, honest." Tina sidled up lose to Dick, looking in his face expectantly, sliding her arm around his waist.

Dick grinned at her, shaking his head.

"Come on, please, please, pretty please." She cooed.

"I dunno."

Tina reached up and kissed Dick on the cheek.

"Oi! Gerrof." Dick protested wiping at his face with his hand. The others snickered.

"Not until you tell." Tina persisted and tried to kiss him again, Dick managing to deftly dodge this advance.

"Ok I give in, stop!" Dick laughed, half heartedly pushing her away. "It looks as if his dad was beating on him. Remember when I beat him on the field and he turned up the next day with loads of bruises?" everyone nodded earnestly. "Well, it was his dad did it because I beat him"

"I know that feeling." Peter said quietly. Dick shot him a worried glance.

"Its ok I told them everything when they realised about mom moving out too." Peter explained. "Mom had already told Tina's mom too."

"It looks as if he will get some peace for a while." Kent interjected. "I reckon his dad will be going away for quite a while sometime soon."

"Along with a few others." Amy grinned.

"Nothing less than they deserve." Tina chuckled. "Hey come on or we will be late." She grabbed Dick's arm and dragged him in through the doors, the others following in their wake.


End file.
